Roundabout (Post-Eppie for Bad Blood)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: On the eve of Moloch's triumph over the Witnesses and their friends, a piece of Jeremy/Henry's past crosses their path again. How will this affect the events within Sleepy Hollow? (Note: This is my first Sleepy Hollow fic so comments are appreciated!) (Pairings: So far-Ichabod/Katrina and Horseman/Katrina. Will note others as they appear.) Please r & r!
1. Ghostly Encounter

Roundabout (Sequel to "Bad Blood")

DJ Dubois

Originally Planned—10/88; Written January 2014

Rating T (Teen)—Language, Dark Magic, Violence

Notes: The characters from Sleepy Hollow belong to FOX. All other characters are mine and fictitious.

Prologue [Wabash, NY—September 20, 1794]

Activity dominated the village landscape on that first Autumn day. Farmers carted crops, crafts and other wares into the Dubois' Mercantile. Clanging echoed from the forge at MacRalston's Livery. A few travelers ate and slept at Ebenezer's Inn or MacLindy's Tavern.

Life seemed pretty normal on that day for the small village fifteen miles from Albany…but that was about to change….

Even as the villagers passed by the mercantile, Jeremy Crane walked anxiously from MacRalston's on an errand for his boss. Since his arrival six months earlier, he'd made strides toward fitting in. He'd managed to get Roger MacRalston to take him on as an apprentice. He'd attended church faithfully making still more friends in the process.

Granted the mercantile had proven a safe haven for him during that time. Even when the bullies pushed and pressed him, the Dubois family understood Jeremy's shyness. They'd shown him kindness and patience. Often the two sisters who ran the mercantile would invite him to go with them when they had Sunday dinner with their brother, Ricardo, and his family on the farm west of the village center. They would allow him to linger in the store even if he wasn't buying anything…as if they understood the needs of a troubled person and time to get his or her thoughts composed.

Jeremy cast an anxious glance around the green. Admittedly since escaping from the home, he'd drifted from town to village to town. He hoped to find a quiet place where he could live, work a trade and have peace. He didn't want any of the troubles which would force his powers to manifest themselves or for his mysterious protector to appear again….

….such as had happened in other villages to the south along the Hudson's palisades….

_It won't happen here. I can't let it happen. _He nervously pushed the mercantile's front door inward and almost crept into the sanctuary of sorts. He admired the finely hewn shelves and counters. The former bulged with a cornucopia of farming aides and some food stuffs. Bolts of cloth rested in a slot off to the far right corner of the store. He knew bigger farm implements were locked in the storeroom whose door stood next to the old grandfather clock by the stairs. He glanced at his list. _Shouldn't take much. Hope that they have what I need. _He saw his friends at work.

A rouge haired petite young woman laid a bolt of beige poplin cloth across the counter for a farmer's wife and elaborated on its qualities for her customer.

A raven haired woman of about the same age wiped the counter down and straightened the wares on it. She glanced up and smiled at him. "Good morrow, Jeremy. How are you today?"

He approached the counter slowly and managed a smile. "Good morrow, Miss Jennifer. My master wanted some…things."

"Let's see what you have today," she indicated while motioning for his list. After taking it, she nodded. "I have just what you need. Let me get them out of the storeroom. It'll take a minute. Meantime we just received some of those maps you like so much. They're in the display by the window. Maybe you might like them? Be right back." She headed toward the storeroom.

He headed toward the desired place; his feet creaking across the polished board underfoot. He looked around again but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Still the hair on his neck stood on end…

…something wasn't right there….

He shook his head and glanced toward the case. Just as Miss Jennifer had promised, printed maps of the Hudson Valley and most of New England sat under the glass. He smiled in spite of his nerves and began figuring to himself how much time he'd need to earn the money to purchase some of them. He allowed himself to relax and lose himself for a minute.

A sudden shove brought him back to Earth rudely.

He braced himself with his hands so as not to break the case. He turned to find a hulking blonde man in a brown overcoat glaring at him. "Mr. Thompkins, what was that about?"

"You slipped, Crane. Don't blame me for your clumsiness," Thompkins retorted rudely while shooting him a rude smirk.

Jeremy shuddered while pulling himself to his feet. His eyes watered. "Sorry, Peter." He turned and tried to leave.

Thompkins grabbed his arm and yanked him into the case and shelves scattering the goods and breaking glass.

Jeremy screamed as the glass gashed his arm. His heart sank as he saw the various goods fly in all directions from his impact. He glanced toward the corner to see the familiar grey humanoid figure standing there…

…his protector…the Golem….

"No. Don't," Jeremy pleaded not wanting a bigger scene.

Thompkins slapped the boy. "You talking to them spirits again! Cut it out!"

"Peter Thompkins, leave him alone! What have you done?" the rouge haired woman protested.

"Stay out of my way, Penelope. This little ingrate's trespassin' in here!" Thompkins spat.

"He's waiting for Jenny to finish with his order. I saw them at the counter." Penelope stepped between the two men. "I don't want trouble." As with Jeremy, she felt something out of the ordinary but unlike him, couldn't discern its source. But she knew the feeling well.

…it felt like her late father's alter ego….

Jennifer came out of the back with a medium sized paper bag and a small box of baking soda. Her eyes went wide when she saw the mess. "What in Heaven's name is going on?"

"Sorry, Miss Jennifer. It's my fault," Jeremy dismissed. He staunched the wounds on his arms with his shirt sleeves.

Penelope shook her head. "Mr. Thompkins, please leave. The sheriff will hear of this." She pointed toward the door.

Thompkins laughed derisively. "The brat here's like your old man. An' here we thought when he went to Hell, it'd be over." He shoved Penelope aside and smacked Jeremy two more times.

"My word! I'm going to get the sheriff!" the other customer declared before rushing out the door.

Jeremy screamed again and clapped his hands over his ears. His head went numb. His scalp burned.

At the same time the grandfather clock in the corner burst into flames.

"Goodness me!" Jennifer exclaimed. She rushed for the corner clock hoping to save it. Seeing that it was already engulfed in flames, her heart sank. She knew she couldn't try saving it without risking the rest of the store. With one shove, she pushed the burning implement through the glass window and into the horse watering trough below it.

The devastated clock smoked and bonged its death knell before going silent.

Thompkins stared at Jennifer. "You're one of _them _too! I knew it! Just like your father!"

Penelope slapped the rude intruder across the face. "Stop talking about Papa like that! He was good to you, Peter Thompkins! How dare you? What happened wasn't his fault!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jeremy cried before running out of the mercantile as fast as he could manage.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, come back!" Jennifer called. She wheeled around toward Thompkins and her sister. "This is not the end of this!"

"I'll say! You're comin' w' me!" He grabbed Jennifer's arm and tried to pull her out of the mercantile. He gave two strong tugs but couldn't budge her.

"Seems you're the only one who's leaving," Penelope interjected knowing that once her sister had braced herself, nothing would move her if she didn't want it to. She motioned toward the door. "Go! Now! Don't come back!"

"Whatever," he scoffed at the two sisters. "The whole village will know you for the witches that you are!" He stormed out of the mercantile.

"Are you all right?" Penelope asked her sister. She could see the soot and burns across Jennifer's dress.

"Perfectly well. I need to find Jeremy Crane. If that bully and his companions start something with him, I don't want the whole town going up in a pyre," Jennifer insisted. Her eyes moved toward the broken window and the burn mark where the grandfather clock had been.

"Ricky's going to have a fit. You know how he loved Mama's clock," Penelope lamented.

"Later. Right now keep an eye on things here. I'm going after Jeremy," Jennifer insisted before rushing out of the mercantile as fast as humanly possible. While she could've run fast enough to circle the village in a few seconds' time, she didn't want to cause any bigger of a scene than they were dealing with already. She listened intently.

From behind Ebenezer's Inn, she heard yelling and fighting.

"Not again!" She ran toward the other side of the Green knowing it was too late to prevent what was to come.

But she had no idea of what would follow….

[Behind Ebenezer's Inn—Five minutes earlier]

Jeremy slumped behind the three story inn and shuddered in silent rage. He couldn't believe that Thompkins had harassed him like that. Worse he'd damaged his friends' store and destroyed the heirloom clock. _How can I be trusted in there? All I do is destroy things! _He made up his mind that he would move on as soon as the sun set.

The kindly sisters shouldn't have had to take abuse on his behalf.

_Once I work enough, I'll pay them back for the clock! I promise! _He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the shame-driven tears from flowing. He quaked again.

In his ears, the angry roar echoed. While few others could hear it, he knew it.

The Golem waited just off to the side…waiting for a chance at vengeance….

Jeremy sighed wishing that he'd never cast the spell that had created the protector. Despite being a great companion, the protective entity disrupted things and forced them both to move on. _I'm stuck with him for better or worse! _He bit his lip and gathered his breath.

A twig snapping beside him alerted him to another's presence. His eyes beheld the unwelcome sight of Thompkins with two other bullies flanking him. The former held a club in his right hand.

"Leave me alone! I've done nothing to you!" Jeremy protested.

"SHUT UP!" Thompkins swung with his weapon and struck the victim across the back. "You and those witches should make a great show!"

The two companions laughed as their leader repeated his action two more times eliciting screams from the boy. Then they saw the grey hulking figure stomping toward them from the woods. "Thompkins! What the Hell?"

Thompkins stopped beating on Jeremy long enough to see the Golem punch one of his friends through the inn's back wall and backhand the other across the green. "What the Hell? You are a SORCERER!" He crossed himself and took a swipe at the oversized doll.

The Golem, while annoyed at the crossing gesture, was not fazed in the slightest. It took the club's impact without a flinch and twisted the attacker's hand in its own. It didn't care about Thompkins' pain or agony. It didn't care about the villagers seeing it. It only wanted to protect Jeremy at any cost. It threw the remaining attacker to the earth hard knocking him out cold.

Jennifer reached the scene at that moment. She stared at the three toughs lying unconscious like flotsam around herself. She saw Jeremy raving semi-consciously off to the side. She sized up the Golem while moving around it in a wide circle. She knew it would react violently if threatened or if its precious cargo was threatened thus. She watched its every move.

The Golem watched her as well. It didn't know why but it sensed she was different from the other humans around it and Jeremy. While it knew she and her sister were friends, it didn't trust her much more than the others for that matter. It did wonder why she didn't just run like the others or attack.

"It's all right. I don't want to hurt Jeremy. I just want to get him help," she assured the hulking bodyguard. She hoped that it would react well to her wanting to help. She tried to check Jeremy over.

It roared and hoisted her into the air by the front of her dress.

She grabbed for its 'hand'. With an amazing show of strength, she pried the hand open. A sudden kick to the attacker's midsection bought her some space. She recalled her mother's stories about her father and what it was like to deal with him in these situations. "What can I do? STOP PLEASE! He needs help!"

It grabbed her by the throat intending to snap her neck like a twig. Again it hoisted her into the air.

Again she struck its hand and pried herself from its grasp. She rubbed her neck while trying to force air into her own lungs. She wanted to end this before anything else happened. Then she saw a dozen men approaching them with torches and various weapons. She shook her head. "NO! GET BACK!"

A slender yet fit man warily stepped around the mob and creature to her side. His brown hair rustled in the late afternoon breeze as he took his coat off and put it around her. "Are you all right, Jenny?"

"So far. Ricky, be careful. Jeremy's hurt and this creature showed up. Somehow it's protecting him," Jennifer gathered.

Ricardo nodded while recognizing the signs as she had. Within a few seconds' time, he'd assessed the Golem's purpose. He bellowed, "BACK AWAY! DON'T THREATEN IT!"

The mob didn't listen. They fired their muskets at the protective figure. Their pitchfork and scythes stuck in the Golem's hide with little effect. One threw a torch against it with little effect.

The Golem charged the mob scattering them like ten pins meeting a fast rolling bowling ball. It damaged two more buildings in its anger.

"NO! STOP! They don't understand!" Jennifer begged while trying to restrain the Golem.

The creature backhanded her into the building angrily. It didn't care about anything but its revenge at this point. It tossed several villagers around like the rag doll it had been.

Wabash's minister fell to his knees. "Lord, protect us from this demon! We beg you!"

The Golem recognized the prayer in motion and charged toward the clergyman. But before it reached him, it stopped and looked about the scene. It felt something…almost like…itself. It turned this way and that trying to discern its source.

Despite the relative warmth of the early fall afternoon, a sudden chill descended over the village. A strong breeze drove icy tendrils through the onlookers and participants alike.

Ricardo felt the static in the air. He shook his head at his stepsister. "It feels like…."

Jennifer nodded in confirmation. "Aye! Everyone, BACK AWAY!"

The Golem charged the siblings thinking them the source of a spell. It would stop the mystical assault before it could fully form.

A shrill scream dismissed any thoughts of that notion.

The villagers, defying the siblings' warnings before that point, now backed away like frightened mice before a hungry cat.

The minister stared toward the west…in the direction of the town's cemetery. He'd heard the rumors and legends surrounding this place before his arrival. Of how one of the founders had been semi-possessed or something like that. How the demon had protected the town before the founder had died. Then he looked at the two siblings….

…the founder…their father….

"What in God's name?" he queried.

"Reverend Winstable, he won't hurt you! Stop!" Ricardo asserted while guessing at the other's identity.

In front of the mercantile, the air felt Arctic cold. In a dark flash, an ebony shade appeared. It floated nearly ten feet tall with piercing crimson eyes. On the back of its right hand, a figure eight shaped scar cast an emerald glow across the entire area. It shrieked again in rage and indignation. It could feel the fear and hate coming from the mob, minister and the hulking antagonist in front of it. _QUIT IT! AH AIN'T GONNA HURT YA! GIT BACK!_ Its left hand glowed jet black with dark energy.

"Saints preserve us!" one woman exclaimed. "Tis the ghost of Dubois! You brought it back! The demon!"

_AH AIN'T BIG BRO, DIPSHIT! _The Image glared at the unruly mob wanting them to disband so it could do its purpose.

The Golem charged the new threat leaping full brunt at the Image….

…and passing right through it….

It tore off a 2X4 and swung it at the dark construct ineffectually. It swung through the other creature with as much effectiveness as trying to hang onto Jello in one hand. Its fists met nothing but air.

The Apparition amused itself by letting the Golem aggravate itself in this fashion. Besides it wanted the villagers to know who the _real _protector was. Despite their hate, they needed it. They couldn't deal with this threat without it. It wished that Big Brother's wife had been there to really rub it in her face too.

After a couple of minutes, it had tired of the floor show. It swung a hand and threw a psychic blast knocking the Golem back across the square. _QUIT IT! GIT LOST! HERE'S MAH PLACE! _It eyed Jeremy and sensed the connection between them. Then it floated in pursuit of its quarry.

The Golem jumped back to its feet and charged again.

_YER KIDDIN' RIGHT? _The Apparition grabbed the other being around the throat and shot dark fire through its cloth and magically enhanced hide. _SING FER ME, BOY! SING!_

The Golem burned from the assault but, lacking a soul of its own, didn't spasm or grimace.

Jeremy, however, screamed in pain. His eyes went wide.

Jennifer grabbed onto Jeremy. Then she turned to the ghost of her father's alter ego and called telepathically, ["You're hurting Jeremy! STOP!"]

_MAKE THE WUSS 'ERE STOP! _The Dark One glared at the growing sympathy and indignation over its methods. _FINE! _It flung the Golem as deep as it could manage into the woods. _GIT LOST! STAY OUT YA WUSS! _

Jeremy pulled himself to his feet. He quivered at the sight of the dark spirit manifestation in front of them. "That's your sire, isn't it?"

"A part of him. Yes," Ricardo affirmed. "He won't hurt you."

Seeing the trouble around himself, Jeremy shook his head. "I can't do any more to you all. Sorry!" With that he forced himself to ignore the pain and run away into the woods.

Jennifer wanted to give chase but couldn't because everyone's eyes were on her. "Ricardo, we have to get the wagon hitched up. We can find him!"

"We don't want that demon boy here!" Reverend Winstable exclaimed. He turned toward the floating Apparition beside them. "Surely your father is in Hell if he was in league with demons!"

_STOOPID SHIT! WITCHIE POO HURT BIG BRO AN' MADE ME! AH SHOULD…. _The Apparition raised a hand to fire a burst at the minister.

"No please!" Ricardo pleaded with it. "He doesn't understand. It won't help Papa if you do that. Thank you for helping us."

The Image glared at the villagers and then toward the woods. It knew that other than the family, they would never appreciate its efforts. _FINE! STOOPIDS! LOVE YA'LL. BE WATCHIN'! _With that it dissipated into thin air taking the chill with it.

Winstable turned to the siblings. "You consort with demons! We don't need that here!"

Ricardo got in his face. "Reverend, with all due respect, it protected us. I know _what _and _who _it is. He has protected this village over the past half century. He _died protecting the village. _You asked God for help. He sent the Apparition to do its job once more. He knows how much Mama and Papa love this place. He's as much a victim as you and I could have been from the other. Please. We have enough to do repairing this place without further trouble."

Winstable thought about it for a minute before nodding. "You didn't summon it. Very well. We shall have to watch for it as well." He walked toward the church with the other villagers in tow.

"Stupid bigots," Jennifer groused while inspecting her dress. The poplin sported several sizeable tears and burns. "This is a wreck!"

"I'm glad you're okay," he insisted. "Where's Penny?"

"She's watching things back at the mercantile. Mama's clock's gone."

"It _what_?" He tensed feeling indignant over the loss of his favorite heirloom. "What happened?"

"Jeremy was being beaten by Peter Thompkins in the store. We tried to stop him, Ricky. Before we could, Jeremy reacted somehow. He made the clock burst into flames," she explained.

"He's a mutant then. Like us. Too bad we can't help him. We can't risk another encounter with the grey thing and the Child's ghost," he realized. "Come on. Let's make sure Penny's okay and check the store over. Then you both can come to supper. Hannah's making her shepherd's pie."

Jennifer nodded sadly. She knew how much Jeremy loved that dish. She wanted to give chase and pull the boy back there to help him. Yet she knew they couldn't. The die had been cast.

The Apparition would never tolerate the Golem's presence. Nor would the villagers.

Jennifer shook her head mournfully. She somehow knew the matter wasn't settled. Maybe leaving the pot to simmer would head off the present crisis….

….but a boy was suffering right now…

…a protector was angry….

She knew Penny would need help cleaning up. She sighed and followed her brother toward the mercantile. _Take care, Jeremy. You aren't bad. I hope you can find a better home!_

[Woods]

Jeremy stopped running after about fifteen minutes. He'd put as much distance between himself and Wabash as he could manage. He slumped against a birch tree and sobbed sadly. His heart ached.

Another potential new start gone up in smoke…. More friends gone….

All because of bullying and misunderstanding.

"Why? I TRIED!" He glared at the sky looking for answers. "I was working hard! I went to service! I made friends! Is it my fault that Peter Thompkins attacked me? IS IT?" He lost his voice amidst a river of tears and choked sobs.

Beside him the Golem rubbed his shoulder as gently as it could manage.

"I know you didn't mean any harm. Wish you hadn't attacked Jennifer or Ricardo. They were our friends," he assured him.

It motioned with its head toward the village.

"No. Don't go back there. We can't cause more trouble for Miss Jennifer or Miss Penelope. They're better off without us. That thing will show up again. It doesn't like you," Jeremy pointed out. "Come. We'll keep going." With that he led the bodyguard into the woods heading to the southeast and into the mists forming over the landscape.

And so Time concealed the brewing strife for the present. Yet it lay there under the cloak developing.

And so it remained for the time being…


	2. Ichabod's Struggles

Chapter 1 [Half an hour following "Bad Blood"]

[George Washington's Former POW Island—Middle of the Hudson River, 10 Miles North of Sleepy Hollow]

For a mid-spring day, the scene seemed serene. The sun shone down on the Hudson River and its surrounding palisades. Only a bare wisp of breeze rustled through the newly grown greenery. The river ran gently with peaceful ripples and small rapids on its way toward Manhattan and Long Island Sound downstate. A few canoes paddled peaceably downstream without a care as they passed the islands on their way.

One island in particular though would betray those notions…Betray them with dramatic implications indeed….

On the former POW island, a pall choked the area. No bird sang or even dared alight on any tree branch. The air hung heavily. The trees bent and seemed slender unlike their healthier counterparts on the mainland. They surrounded a sickly clearing covered with half-dead yellowing grass. Four white luminescent trees sat in its middle; the vines hanging from them the only sign of non-grass vegetation in the area.

At their base, a patch of freshly packed in dirt betrayed a covered hole…

…a hole serving as a prison or perhaps a grave if the Enemy had its way….

Ten feet below the surface, Ichabod Crane struggled with the vines pinning his arms against his sides and his legs together. His feet kicked. His fists clenched. Sweat beaded his forehead and soaked his palms. His lungs burned from a lack of oxygen or the thought thereof. He fought against his condition.

…Against being buried alive once again but this time knowing he was in that state….

…Against being cuckolded in a perverse game of one-upmanship by the Horseman and Jeremy in taking his beloved Katrina and riding off into the mists with her…..

…Against his best friend, Lieutenant Mills, being trapped in Purgatory—a sacrifice she made so that he and Katrina could battle Moloch more effectively….

…Against his former ally, the Sin Eater. Henry Parrish—no wait, his son, Jeremy, had shown his true colors. His pain and anger subsuming him and rendering him vulnerable to the demon's cause much as those things had consumed Abraham centuries earlier….

The Devil take his own misgivings. While he tried to do the right thing, his own need and love had gotten them all into this fine mess. Now he had to try at least to play his part in getting them out.

_Are you sure, Crane, that using that map is the right thing? Sometimes we have to sacrifice what we love to serve the Greater Good_, Abbie's voice echoed in his ears.

_You speak true, Leftenant, _he admitted to himself. He shook his head…frankly the only thing he could move freely at this point. He needed to think and consider things.

As he did so, his mind flashed back….

[Morristown, NJ—August 21, 1777]

Ichabod rode his horse hard down the forest trails and skirted the grassy clearings. He'd avoided contact with towns under British occupation. He kept a careful eye out for the bands of Hessian troops roaming the area.

Still when George Washington summons, one listens…

For the last three days, he'd spurred his horse from the lower Hudson Valley following the river. Then he'd diverted southwest keeping clear of New York before making it to the encampment in question.

_What the Devil is going on? General Washington does not summon one for just anything! _He surveyed the area looking for Washington's tent. From the musket fire echoing to his ears, he gathered that the colonial regulars were drilling in the field below the camp. Other than a few sentries, hardly a soldier could be seen. _And where is everyone? Certainly the entire force isn't drilling or out on patrol._

One sentry, a red haired man in a dark coat, trousers and boots, stepped in front of him. He held his musket at the ready. "Identify yourself, sir."

Ichabod nodded primly while understanding that the man was only doing his job. "At ease, Corporal. General Washington summoned me personally. I am Captain Ichabod Crane of the New York State Regulars." He handed the other the summons in question.

The sentry inspected him carefully and then provided the document with the same treatment. "Thank you, Captain. Yes the General expects you presently." He saluted the superior smartly. "Forgive me for questioning you."

"Nonsense, Corporal. I appreciate your devotion to duty and our cause," Ichabod assured him. "But I do not wish to keep the general waiting."

"Of course, Sir. Follow me." The sentry led him through a line of tents toward one larger than the rest. He drew the cover back and saluted inside. "General Washington, Captain Crane is here."

A tall and robust man in a blue military coat, a slightly browned white shirt and navy trousers nodded from his plans and gestured for Ichabod to enter. When the other had arrived, he nodded resolutely. "Thank you, Corporal. Please get Dubois in here, would you?" Then he turned back to his trusted emissary. "Crane, I didn't expect you for another day at least."

Ichabod saluted his superior. "General, given what we're facing, I felt haste was in order."

Washington allowed the captain a slight smile. After the other's defection to the American cause five years earlier, he'd heard much about Ichabod's resoluteness and attitude. Frankly he admired those qualities. As such he wanted to allow Ichabod to prove himself. "You are more right than you know, Captain. I thank you for your speed. Your state faces a grave crisis."

"Grave crisis?" Ichabod weighed Washington's assessment in his mind. Given that the British represented the greatest military machine of their age, the colonials were decided underdogs in their fight for freedom. "What about New York? I know the Redcoats have taken the City but they have not advanced northward."

"So you think. Why do you think I had you stay off the roads? The British plan a pincer movement," Washington corrected him. He motioned to the printed map of the northeast spread across the table. "Study this with me, Crane."

"Aye, General," Ichabod studied the map. He saw several markers scattered along the Hudson River and Mohawk River Valleys. He straightened anxiously. "The pincer aims for Albany!"

"Indeed. Now you see why I summoned you. I trust you to take this message back to our forces just north of Sleepy Hollow. From there you will head north to Albany and alert them there." Washington exhaled deeply. "This cannot fail. I'm sure you realize that, Crane."

"I do, General Washington. This is a most important measure." Ichabod observed the other's face. "There are other forces involved, aren't there?" He knew the superior's arching eyebrow meant as much.

"Our revolution is more than just a battle between men, Crane. It is a battle of light and dark. We are here for a reason. There are others in northern New York who are _unique _and _special_. They have experience with fighting the darkness and their own demons. One of them is here." Washington cleared his throat. "Watch yourself with him. He bears his scars and can be _unstable_."

"Unstable? Sir, can we trust him?" Ichabod wondered about such a man. Granted if Washington vouched for him, that should've been enough. However he had his doubts.

"His record speaks well enough. He and his family have forged several peaceful alliances with the natives north of Albany. He fought with our forces against the French and their native allies in the recent conflicts. Still he seems to _know things_. He has an uncanny gift for presuming things. It is most odd yet useful to our cause. I do not have to tell you of the darkness nipping at our heels," Washington informed him. "This man will be of use to us."

"This Dubois, I trust?" Ichabod kept a straight face. He'd certainly seen enough to convince him of demonic events from his encounters with Cornwallis and Cicero. He had heard his love, Katrina, advise him to take care with his deeds.

And now they were dealing with a man who might be demonic himself?

"Indeed." Washington looked up to see a dark haired man dressed in a buckskin coat and trousers enter the tent. "Ah! Captain Dubois. I trust the range was to your liking?"

"It was, General." The newcomer saluted Washington smartly. As he did, he allowed them both to see the figure 8 scar burned into the back of his right hand. "I appreciate the opportunity. What of the north if I may ask?"

"I was showing Captain Crane the British plans. But first, Captain David Dubois, this is Captain Ichabod Crane. I thought you two should meet since you'll be coordinating forces. You'll both be under General Arnold's command," Washington introduced.

Dubois eyed the other man carefully. His scar glowed ever so slightly as they shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"Likewise, Captain Dubois. We shall need the Indians in our quest," Ichabod replied pleasantly.

"They're split between the Brits and us. Frankly I think we can get them to help us. We'll be in position for the big battle," Dubois indicated. "May I, General?" Getting a nod from Washington, he motioned around the upper part of New York State. "The chiefs will be meeting outside of Wabash in two weeks' time. If we can get that support, it takes that much more from the Redcoats."

"We'll need them at Saratoga. I'm counting on you," Washington declared.

"Yes, Sir. If we get the Hudson boys in on the action, all the better," Dubois agreed.

"The British are coming in two directions. I was showing Captain Crane. Howe is coming up the Hudson toward Albany. Burgoyne presses east from Lake Champlain. We have to keep them from reaching Albany. Both of you will have to delay those advances. Along with our forces, divert the British to the field outside of Saratoga." Washington pressed his index finger on that town's name. "Are we clear?"

"Perfectly, General Washington. Permission to depart for Sleepy Hollow?" Ichabod requested.

"Granted. You two can collaborate on the way there. Dubois, you're all right?" Washington agreed.

A slight tremor seemed to shift through the other man's frame. "Perfectly." He saluted the superior again. "We will not disappoint you."

"I know you won't, Captain. Until Saratoga then. Good luck, Gentlemen. Your fellow Americans are counting on you," Washington concluded.

"Shall we then, Captain Dubois?" Ichabod wondered.

"We shall, Captain Crane." Dubois led him out of the tent. "Let me get Streaker. Then we'll be on our way. That your white horse?"

"It is. I shall wait for you," Ichabod concurred. As he walked toward his own stallion, he wondered about Dubois. _What did Washington mean about his knowing things? And the scar on his hand, does that mean he's been suborned by darkness? Is he a spy for Moloch? But if he was, Washington wouldn't trust him. What do you do, Crane? How do we proceed?_

"Captain Crane, are you well?" Dubois queried from the back of his ebony steed.

"I am. I hope you know the battle we are in for," Ichabod insisted.

"Trust me, sir. I've fought quite a few of my own. We can win if we believe. God knows the victor but may He lend us power in our struggle. Now come. We have many miles to travel and forces to face. Believe and even that shall give us victory against the darkness. _Believe_." Dubois rode off toward the woods.

_Believe. That's a tall order! _ With that Ichabod followed his comrade not knowing what to expect from the other captain….

[Present Day]

Ichabod's mind snapped back to his current situation. _You certainly did have a point, David. Now I have another battle ahead of me. _He sucked in a deep breath and strained some more against the constricting vines.

_You struggle in vain, Mortal. You played your part well. Now I have you. I have you all_, a voice like dry rustling leaves bragged. _Surrender!_

"Moloch!" He coughed as his lungs burned from lack of air. "Ne…ver!"

_I have won. You have no hope. My minions extinguish what is left of your forces, Crane. I have taken your love. Your fellow witness can do nothing in Purgatory. Once she eats of the fruits therein, she shall be trapped forever. Her fellow spawn bleeds to death not far from here. It matters not to me. You die in this state, I claim you. However those who give themselves to me shall have what they most desire, _the demon insisted. It chortled further sticking the knife in.

"I will never accept that. Neither would Katrina or Lieutenant Mills!" he denied before breaking into a coughing fit.

_I could suffocate you now. I prefer to let you stew with your failures. Even now, von Trapp has his way with the witch sow. _Seeing him bristle with rage, the demon laughed. _I shall give you three of your days to submit. I give you your precious air during that time. Think it over, Crane. Foolish mortal. You never could contend with me! _With that, the demon vanished.

Ichabod felt his heart aching with regret and rage. _I've done this to all of us! Now we're all paying the price! I can't give up! I shan't do it! Katrina, Abbie, I'll free you. We'll end this together. _He rolled over slightly.

As he did so, a pocket knife fell from his right hip pocket near his hand.

He smiled recognizing one of the Christmas gifts from his partner and fellow witness. "It's a sign." With great effort, he strained to get his fingers around the handle and pull it toward himself. He began to pull at the blade's indentation to get it open…hopefully without gashing himself in the process.

A start, it was…..

tbc


	3. Katrina's Plight

Chapter 2 [Former Resting Cave for Ichabod—Woods Just Outside of Sleepy Hollow]

Water dripped slowly from the river flowing close by from ceiling to granite floor. The late afternoon sun cast its bright light into the westward cavern. A slight chill lingered in that place perhaps from the weather or the heavy stagnant air in that place. It was hard to tell….

For the previous two centuries, Ichabod had slept therein while the world passed him by. Nothing had penetrated his living tomb. Nothing would disturb his mystically-induced slumber.

Nothing except the resurrection of his greatest adversary that is….

And now the scene had turned on its head.

The Horseman stood at the cave's edge making sure to stay out of the light. He admittedly didn't understand what drove War to grant his greatest wish. After Moloch had punished him with a lengthy sleep and then with another imprisonment for pursuing his vengeance against Ichabod, now his master arranged for this?

_What was going on?_

He fumed that he didn't have the chance to drive the ax through his former friend/turncoat's heart in person. He so wanted to watch Katrina's reaction as her paramour gasped his last in front of her.

_Katrina…._

He turned toward her unconscious form hanging from vines extending from the cave walls. He'd made sure to bind her hands and feet. He'd asked his master to block her abilities as to prevent her escape. When night fell, he'd make sure she would start to know pain for her betrayal…

…for dishonoring him….

…for putting Ichabod above him….

Despite his condition, his heart still burned with rage and desire for the witch. He would possess her to satiate himself. Frankly he could care less about what she thought. She abdicated her right to such a choice by her own scandalous behavior.

Still it was ironic that the offspring would bring her to him…. Ironic indeed.

He strode off into a far cavern to wait for sunset.

[Ten Minutes Later]

Katrina squirmed and groaned painfully. She shivered from the cave's chill and wrinkled her brow at the water dripping by her from a nearby stalactite to the granite floor at her feet. She yanked futilely at the bonds binding her wrists and ankles. Her heart beat at a panicked rate. Her palms dampened with worried sweat. "Ichabod? Where are you? Where am I?" She bowed her head while recalling the encounter on the island after returning to the POW island. "Jeremy? Jeremy! I'm sorry, my bonny child! I'm so sorry!"

Regret's tears coursed down her cheeks. She wept for her lost family.

For several minutes the sobs echoed throughout the cavern without response. As if kept away by another force, none answered.

_Mother, you abandoned me! Suffer!_

She picked her head up. "Nay, Jeremy! I did what I felt best for you!"

Jeremy stepped into the light. Rather than his present appearance, he'd taken on his late eighteenth century form. He stood once more as the boy in his late teens. "You and Father left me to starve! THEY HURT ME! YOU HURT ME! YOU NEVER CARED!"

She argued desperately, "We did care! You were born out of the love your father and I have for each other! We love you! Why can't you see that?"

"Easy for you to say, Mother." He changed forms so that he was now the one they'd known as Henry Parrish once again. "I was buried alive and left for dead because you DIDN'T GO ALONG WITH WHAT THEY WANTED! WHAT EVERYONE WANTED!" He smirked cruelly knowing that each word acted like a whip. Each utterance would draw more blood than a cat-o-nine tails. "Because you didn't do what you were supposed to do, Abraham's the Horseman of Death, Crane's buried alive and a recluse out of time, the other Witness is trapped in Purgatory and her sister dies on the roadside. I am the Horseman of War. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"NO! I warned your father! So did Abigail! We only wanted to be happy! What is so wrong about that?" she challenged. "The order would deny us our happiness! ALL RIGHT?"

"And that is what the master counted on. You will reap what you sow. So will Father. Even now Moloch tempts him. Once night falls, the Horseman will deal with you. I almost wish I could watch. The master requires me elsewhere. _Adieu_," Jeremy/Henry concluded tersely before disappearing from view.

"Jeremy…Why? Why are you like this? WHY?" She wept profusely and screamed with agony. She couldn't understand why it was so wrong to love someone. Why it was so evil to resist a tyrannical system that would deny her. She glanced up toward the secondary cavern.

The Horseman watched her intently from the shadows.

"Abraham! I didn't mean for this to happen! I DIDN'T!" she pleaded.

He strode toward her. Each step in the sunlight burned his form causing smoke to rise into the air. Still he wouldn't be denied. He viciously slapped her across the face twice. Then he motioned toward the fading burning light source before hustling back into the healing cool darkness again.

"Jeremy…why? Why has everyone I love turned like this? Why does my beloved Ichabod suffer so? Why?" And with that she broke down in a fit of tears and sobs.

Regret and disappointment ruled the moment so it seemed. Revenge, the next course, would soon be coming….

…but for the moment, she cared less. She wept for her lost loves and condition. She cried for the lost sacrifices. She couldn't contain the pain any longer.

And so she cried on….


	4. Abbie's Resolve

Chapter 3 [Dollhouse—Purgatory]

While things degenerated on Earth, darkness continued to dominate the adjacent dimension. Souls wandered the inky black woods seeking release for their sins. Bitter winds buffeted their progress forcing them to persevere. The occasional attack by another soul or an escaped demon from Hell caused further misery.

All the souls in that place lingered trapped by their regret or coping constructs…whether in those elements or other prisons….

Within the life sized doll house off to one side of a particularly active clearing, all seemed serene enough. Dishes lined the shelves. Not a spec of dust or dirt could be found in the winding halls. The temperature seemed pleasant enough. There was plenty of food in one wanted to indulge.

Alas not all did….

Abbie Mills stared out the plate glass window into the nebulous inky storm of conditions and souls. In the few hours she'd been in that place, she'd definitely had her eyes opened. The souls' eternal searching blew any such perception on a movie screen out of the water. Her younger self's denials of the outer world made her question what she'd been thinking.

Then she remembered…_Oh yeah. Moloch…that creep. _She frowned.

After Ichabod and Katrina had left for Earth, she'd tried to face that thing by herself. She'd just managed to get away from it and get here. However, as much as she was safe there, she still felt imprisoned by the doll house and by Purgatory in general. _How did Katrina deal with this for two hundred years? Really. This place sucks! Why are you here, Abbie? Why?_

Then she remembered again. _Oh yeah. Crane wanted to have Katrina's abilities in the war. And he wanted her too. That man definitely needs a clue. _She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. When they'd destroyed the map earlier that day, she thought he'd reconsidered this tactic.

Fool hope, that one…..

She sighed deeply while recalling his regenerating the map from that damned memory of his. Her futile warnings echoed in her ears….

…warnings about recalling the Greater Good and its greater importance than his feelings…..

She drove down feelings of betrayal and anger knowing that he would find a way to honor his vow. She knew he wouldn't leave her there in Purgatory. She gathered Katrina would remind him of that. She had to hold onto hope…..

She wanted to see the New York woods again. She desired to make sure her boss was okay. She missed Sheriff Corbin. She wished that Deputy Andy Brooks, her dear friend, hadn't surrendered to the demon. She hoped that Jenny had found some lead…Hell, she just prayed that her sister was okay. And she missed dealing with her time traveling partner's idiotsyncracies. She smirked almost playfully at his struggles to cope with twenty-first century culture after the long sleep of ages.

_Crane, you definitely could blow Rip van Winkle away. _She knew of course that he still loved his wife. Still she knew he was and always would be a dear friend to her. She gazed out into the dark landscape emboldened by those thoughts. _Just come soon!_

Her stomach growled right on its latest fifteen minute cycle. It hadn't had food since breakfast early that morning.

She shook her head. She hungered for sustenance. She'd love a cup of coffee or tea right now. She could definitely deal with one of those huge ham and cheese sandwiches in the fridge two rooms away. Her nose indulged itself in the aroma of those foods. _Stop it, Mills. Remember what Henry said! If you eat or drink of the food here, you can never leave! _She sighed wishing that she could've indulged with Corbin and Brooks at what seemed to be the former's cabin earlier….

…the memory, while pleasant, only served as a reminder of how Purgatory could lie to her. How in indulging the senses, the realm could blind one to their true purpose. How, while pleasurable at first, it would come to be a nightmare at some point.

_And now I'm trapped within the very protective construct I built to insulate Jenny and me. Wonderful! _She moved toward the room where she was supposed to sleep. If she couldn't eat, she'd sleep and save her strength.

Before she could take three steps however, the familiar voice taunted, _As if you thought that place would *EVER* protect you from me?_

Her heart beat faster. She felt a chill rushing up her back. Her hair seemed to stand on end from the emotional static. She clenched her fists and stared out another window.

Moloch floated in the darkness outside. Its blurred form concealing every detail yet also identifying its identity. _Come to me, Mortal! Give yourself to me! You cannot win! _

"Crane, Katrina and Henry are working on that. Give it a minute, Jerk!" she denied.

The demon laughed mockingly, _Poor, poor fool! I have already won. Even as you hide within your fantasies, I have taken your friends and sister. They are hopelessly trapped even as you are now. Accept your fate or be like the witch…trapped by her own willfulness and desire._

Abbie felt her heart clenching. Her warning to Ichabod rang in her ears once again. _Damn it, Crane! I told you! I told you!_

_All of you in this world are here because of your desires. All are here because you placed them above the Greater Good. Even the Horsemen of Death and War were so easy to entice. Their desire for vengeance against Crane and Katrina. _Moloch relished the bomb he was about to drop on her. _Your so-called friend, Henry Parrish, is my tool as well._

"You're lying!" she spat.

_Perhaps. Then why am I here if the battle is on Earth against your wretched band? Because Parrish turned on them. He deceived you masterfully. And his was the greatest irony. To use the son against the parents…. _

"Against his….?" Her mind wound itself around that point trying to digest it. She struggled to comprehend this new reality….

…that Henry Parrish was actually Jeremy Crane…an extremely hate filled son who wanted his parents to suffer and drank of their pain like the finest wine….

Moloch gloated, _And now you realize your doom, Mortal. I can manipulate and trap you in so many ways. Even now I use your own defenses against you. I have only to wait. You'll fall prey to your own needs and desires. Realize that! _

"I still have faith! That's why you had to kill Corbin! Jenny's still out there!" she denied grasping onto the remaining strands of strength about herself.

_With each second, she dies from the Death's latest attack. I will win. It's an eventuality. Accept it. I can wait! _With that it melted away into the darkness.

Abbie shuddered with revulsion from the demon's odious presence. She raged against its words. She had to have faith…

_She had to have faith…._

Still somehow she knew that Parrish had betrayed them all. Somehow he'd outmaneuvered them all.

And now he'd helped to trap them all….

_And you fell for it. Way to go, Mills. _She bit her lip. _Crane, what have you done? What have I done in trusting Parrish? _She shook her head. Sharp pain ripped through her chest. She bowed her head.

"Now you see, don't you?" a familiar voice queried expectantly from behind.

She turned to find her younger self watching expectantly. "See what? That you and Jenny are trapped not protected as we thought? That we can never leave? Oh I see that crap. I see you playing with dolls when you should be facing the darkness _out there_."

The younger Abby shrugged. "We couldn't. You still can't. Accept it. Deal with it." She picked up a ham and cheese sandwich and bit into it slowly while letting her older self watch every detail. When she'd swallowed, she continued, "This is your home now. You chose it. It's not that bad. Really."

"You can have it. I need to be alone," the older Abby declined while forcing herself not to eat. She wanted to eat. Her hand wanted to grab onto some of that nourishing food. Her stomach wanted assuagement.

But neither could happen if she ever wanted to leave that place….

She rushed away heading down the hall and into the blue colored room with the white trim on her left. She shook her head and slumped against the bed. "What have we done? Crane, _where are you_?" She fought back Defeat's tears and looked out the window into the darkness again.

Henry's secret identity as Jeremy Crane blew her mind. He had deceived them and played their every move to rid himself of the Golem. He'd manipulated them to get his revenge….a revenge he had served cold….

Now they were all trapped. Well maybe trapped but waiting to break free.

_You know Crane will find a way out. You have to, Abby! You have to!_

Maybe she'd starve but she wouldn't let Moloch win either…at least not willingly.

She fell onto the soft bed and made herself fall asleep even for a few minutes. She needed to save her energy when the opportunity for escape came….

And it would…Question was in what form and could she determine if it was real and not a temptation?

Given the nature of that place, it wasn't such a far-fetched point.

Still she held on and would continue to do so. She needed to get back. The war needed to be fought.

She would do that and more. Take that to the bank…..


	5. Two Jennifers' Quandries

Chapter 4

[Some Other Place]

Jenny grimaced with pain. She knew that she needed to get back to the others with the discovery….

…the discovery that Parrish wasn't who he said he was….

…that he was Moloch's tool all along and playing them….

She expected to feel mangled metal, broken shards of glass and hard asphalt underneath herself. She should've been upside down or in some abstract position. That would've been normal.

Instead she felt softness all around herself. The air didn't smell of auto fumes. There was no breeze. _What the Hell? _She opened her eyes fully expecting the Headless Horseman to be over her with that damned machine gun of his….

She nearly jumped at the sight of the room. She recognized the roughly hewn walls. She knew the dresser across from her. Hell even the twin mattress underneath her had that familiar squeak to it…..

…Somehow this was the cabin again. It was as it had been with Sheriff Corbin had lived there.

She sat up with great effort. She could see light pouring in the windows; a light too strong to be anywhere she knew at least. She rubbed her side and shook her head. "I should be dead. I must be." She tried to get out of bed but fell to the oaken boards at her feet.

At that moment the door opened suddenly. A well-built older man hustled into the area. "Hey, Kid! Slow down! All right? You've been through a great deal."

She recognized Corbin almost immediately. "How are you here? Where am I? I can't be back at the cabin!"

"You aren't…well not exactly." He helped her back into bed and pulled the comforter over her again. "It looks this way because you're comfortable with it. I'm really me. I'm here because I want to help you."

She snorted knowing full well the trick Moloch could pull. "Yeah. You want to help me forget about everything. I know the drill. Don't trust any of the inhabitants. Don't eat the food or drink the water. Persephone, I ain't."

He shook his head. "This isn't Purgatory or one of Moloch's traps if that's what you mean. You have a choice to make, Jenny. You're in between right now."

"In between?" she wondered. She quirked her eyebrow curiously at him.

"In between life and death. Moloch sent the Horseman of Death to drive you off the road. You flipped the car. Right now you're bleeding there. Help is coming. Question is will it come in time?" he informed her.

"Help? Hopefully Crane, my sister or Katrina…."

"They're detained by Moloch's schemes. Alas it is up to you. There are others that the Crane boy has run into in the past. Even now they come to help. Be patient. Soon you'll be able to go back if that's what you want. Rest up, Kid." With that Corbin left the room.

She reclined into the pillow and stared at the ceiling. _What does he mean about the others? That bastard Parrish did it. He really turned on them! The demon trapped them all! Great. That means it's up to me. But if I'm stuck here, how can I help? Wonderful! _She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust at the group's combined oversights.

Concern for Abby overrode everything else. Despite the strife between them, she loved her sister. _Hang in there. I'll get you out no matter what. Crane, you screwed up. I am so going to kick your ass for this!_

Moloch had played them all like a symphony orchestra.

Question was who was the help and how would it get to her in time….That would be telling.

[State Road]

Even as Jenny rested in that bed, her body slumped under its seatbelt within the wreck. Her pulse weakly beat away. Her skin had multiple cuts and deep gashes. Her sides had big time bruises running up and down them.

The wreck's gas tank reeked of leaking gas and fumes.

Not far away, a few wires sparked intermittently.

Disaster seemed to be closing in on the comatose woman quickly….

[Five miles away down that same road]

[A/N: Okay for clarification, if I call a character, Jenny, I mean Jenny Mills. Jennifer refers to 'Jennifer Dubois' who we've already met in the Prologue and comes back into the story here.]

Meantime a silver Honda compact drove up that road from the City. Its driver had business north of Albany. While she thought the mode of transportation slow, it beat her being caught running at super speed through some Podunk town. Still she pressed on to catch up with events in Wabash.

Jennifer Dubois watched the road carefully. At her current rate of speed, she could have been in her old village again within the next three hours. She mused over how much had changed since the first buildings had been put up. She wondered how the inhabitants there would react if they _really _knew the hidden secrets. She chuckled at the ironies….

….at the Mobius effect at large in the apparently nondescript farming village….

After all how many daughters visited their parents' gravesites and then ate dinner with the actual people themselves?

She shook her head knowingly. She'd heard how some wizard had banished her parents from this world and threw them back into the colonial past. She recalled her stepsiblings' accounts of the initial adjustment to that world from the one she was in now…how they all survived their enemies' attempts to kill them in the process…how they were the bedrock for founding a community….

…the community that was now Wabash….

From everything she'd seen over the previous 250 years herself, she could imagine what a drastic change it could be. She'd witnessed most of American history singlehandedly. She'd watched wars, assemblies, boneheaded political mistakes and scientific advances.

Now all she wanted was a dinner with her Mama and Papa. Granted, to them, she was just a friend and colleague. (She couldn't let them know who she _really _was without possibly destroying the time stream.) Still, given how warm and inviting her mother could be, Jennifer had no trouble getting invitations to spend time around them. Yes her father and his alter ego were difficult to deal with but they'd found her when she was dying in the woods and took her in.

And for that, she was eternally grateful….

On the way to Wabash, however, she needed to stop in Sleepy Hollow. She eyed the rolled up copy of the _New York Times _on the passenger seat as the questions pressed through her head. She'd heard through the colleagues in her department about the strange man from the past who'd awoken recently from a centuries-long nap of sorts. _I can't believe it! Captain Crane? We knew he disappeared but that's what happened? _She remembered him from their few meetings of course as a polite and learned man.

A pity though that Crane's disappearance had left his son, Jeremy, without guidance.

She frowned while lamenting how the younger Crane had fled that day from the village. _I wish we could have helped him. How things might have been different! Wish we knew he was the Captain's son at the time. We'd have been more resolute in helping him. _

As she mused over that point, she saw the wrecked car on the side of the road. "What the?" She slammed her brakes on to see what she could do. She got out of the car and hustled over to the wreck. She saw Jenny Mills clinging to life and bleeding from several bad wounds.

Worse she could smell the gas fumes.

She looked around to make sure nobody could see her. Then her hands dug into the twisted metal and peeled it back like the top to a sardine can. "You really did a bang up job on this." She tore the seatbelt from the unconscious woman and eased her from the driver's seat. She heard the whispered pulse rasping for air. She could see how Jenny's skin seemed pale and cool to the touch. She gently placed Jenny on the grass, rushed back to her car and set her hazard lights on. Then she picked Jenny up again and rushed away at eye-blurring speeds toward Sleepy Hollow and some urgent medical care.

As she did so, the fumes ignited causing the wrecked car to explode….

Fortunately, as Jennifer would find out, her car had been far enough away to avoid damage.

At that point though, she really didn't care. All that mattered at the moment was the victim in her arms and getting said person to medical support.

After that the mysteries could be solved…..


	6. Irving's First Welcome to Eagle Plain

Chapter 5 [Prison Cell—Eagle Plain, NY]

Frank Irving sat in his cell and glared at the ceiling impatiently. He knew that the other inmates in Rockwell State Prison had rap sheets resembling bundles of printer paper. He'd seen two or three eyeing him while the guards had led him through the facility toward his new cell.

Frankly with Moloch and its goon squad on its tail, Irving would prefer some murderous perps any day of the week.

_Figures they'd relocate me here. Several creeps in here that want me dead. Several others outside that also want to shred my ass! _He sighed while recalling that Cynthia and their daughter, Miley, remained in the demon's crosshairs. He'd worried about that during the helicopter ride from Sleepy Hollow. He gazed out the window and through the bars toward the gathering gloom outside.

Everything looked normal. That was the problem. It could look normal until something demonic appeared out of nowhere.

Despite his attempts not to speak about the situation, the transport cops joked about it amongst themselves. They even snidely cracked about an auto accident and somebody claiming to see the Horseman with a gun by it.

_Idiots. Hell, Irving, take it easy on them. They're unprofessional but you were in the same boat before Mills and Crane proved that the stuff IS real. _He reclined on his bunk and rubbed his eyes. He knew it would be too far away from New York for his ladies to visit. He wondered what the scene would be like at the Rensselaer County Courthouse the next morning during the bail hearing.

He remembered hearing stories about this region too. Ones that sounded like what had happened in Sleepy Hollow….

_It's all just legend and rumor. You can't worry about here. Keep your head on straight, Irving. Do it for Cynthia and your Bean. The others will help me. They have to. _Irving took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

Then a bang on the bars snapped him to attention.

"What the Hell?" he wondered while jumping to attention.

The guard, a heavy set guy in his forties, sarcastically stared at the inmate. "You're something else, Irving! Only here for a half hour and already there's someone to see you!"

Irving shook his head. "_What? _My lawyer and the most anal reporters aren't here yet from Sleepy Hollow! How can someone be here?"

"Local minister wants a minute. Your transfer up here's already big news, Hot Shot. Try not to make him laugh too loudly before he does his Jesus thing," the guard sassed. He opened the door to his right allowing the visitor inside.

The minister in question was a medium sized white male with thinning snow white hair. He held a careworn Bible in his right hand. "You could stand some of the 'Jesus thing' too as you put it, Officer. Please do not ridicule my service. Thank you." He strode toward the cell. "Unlock it please."

"Reverend, Irving's delusional. He could think you're Ben Franklin or something!" the guard protested.

The minister shook his head. He could see Irving's desperation and confusion in his eyes. He didn't see anger—only that he was hiding something. "I think I'm quite safe, Officer. Now please. Let me speak to Captain Irving."

"All right. It's your funeral." The guard shook his head and rolled his eyes while unlocking the door and letting the visitor in before locking it again. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you." The minister watched as the outer door locked. Then he turned to Irving. "Good morning, Mr. Irving. I trust your transfer up here was pleasant?" He slid the stool over toward the prisoner.

"It's been a _really _long day, Reverend. Sorry if I'm being rude in not greeting you or offering my hand sooner," Irving apologized sheepishly while offering his hand.

"Quite understandable, Captain, given what you're dealing with. Brother Richard at St. Agnewald's Church filled me in just a couple of hours ago. Can I offer you something? I can have the guard bring some food or a cup of coffee? I am Brother Tony Caldwell." Brother Tony shook his hand firmly.

"Caldwell?" Irving ruminated around in his memory. "Two of my people were going to contact you."

"If you're referring to Deputy Mills and Captain Crane, yes, I received a phone call. I am still waiting for them to follow up." Brother Tony bowed his head and muttered a prayer.

"They were on the verge of something _really big_. They took off just before I turned myself in," Irving noted cryptically.

"More than likely something desperate to deal with a demon of Moloch's caliber, I'm afraid," Brother Tony presumed. Seeing the incredulous look on the other's face, he asked, "Something bothering you?"

"Pardon me, Reverend, but _what _can _you_ know about dealing with demons?" Irving queried incredulously.

Brother Tony pulled down his clerical collar revealing two small scars along the left side of his neck. "Vampire bite."

Irving stared at the other man. "You…you're…."

Brother Tony redid his collar before shaking his head. "Fortunately I was saved from that fate. Our Lord saw that it would be so. That was in seminary school, Captain Irving. Since coming to Wabash thirty years ago, I too have encountered my share of supernatural activity. There was a dark coven in Massachusetts 250 years ago. The head witch still haunts there and here as well. Occasionally her sire, a mysterious man in Puritan garb is sighted along the highway between this town and mine. A family in my village still deals with it."

"Damn." Irving rubbed his forehead in wonder. He couldn't believe the same crap could happen twice along this stretch….

…but it was happening….

_"Here? They brought me here? Are they nuts?" _Irving demanded while running his fingers through his hair in consternation.

"Perhaps. However you do have allies here, my friend. I know as well that you did not murder that priest or your fellow officer, Captain. Your daughter was possessed…." Brother Tony started.

Irving shook him fiercely. "No. I did it! I did it!"

Brother Tony looked deeply into his eyes. "No, Captain. I haven't seen your daughter. But I can see your desperation. One who seeks to protect one he loves will go to such lengths. It's all right. I won't say anything for now at least." He rubbed Irving's shoulder. "You must have faith. The darkness cannot swallow you if you have faith."

"I'm trying…It's so much between my family and dealing with this other stuff. Lord, if anything else happens…." Irving shuddered and choked back several sobs.

"We all have free will, Captain. Do not worry. With strength, faith and hope, we can prevail. Pray with me," Brother Tony advised firmly. When the other bowed his head, he started, "Father, we beseech You to protect this man and his family tonight. The Enemy's servants assault them on this dark night. Please. They are innocents. So is the good captain here. With Your Merciful Assistance, we will prevail. In Jesus' name. Amen."

"Amen," Irving echoed before looking at the reverend again. "Brother Tony, I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You are showing a tremendous amount of resolve. Be firm in your faith. The Enemy is testing you. God is watching. Be well. I will visit again," Brother Tony concluded as he saw the guard watching.

"Thank you, Brother, for coming by," Irving insisted.

"It was my duty and pleasure, Captain." With that the minister walked out of the cell.

"He's nuts! You see now?" the guard assessed.

Brother Tony shrugged. "We all experience things along the way, Officer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business in my village. I shall return to speak with Captain Irving however. There are some things I need to counsel him on."

"You'll have to clear it with the warden then," the guard pointed out.

"Of course." Brother Tony smiled once more toward Irving for encouragement. Then he left through the thick metal door.

The guard shook his head at the prisoner before following the guest.

Irving shook his head. He still couldn't believe the double dose of demonic mayhem going on around himself. He hoped that the whole mess with Moloch, its followers, the coven there and the Headless Horseman at least didn't get worse while he was in there. But now to wander into another potential nightmare there? _What have you gotten yourself into, Frank? Unreal! Cynthia, please keep Miley safe. Please! Crane, Mills, you'd better get results! _With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A nap was a good idea right about now…or so it seemed….


	7. Henry's Homecoming

Chapter 6

[Wabash Village Center]

The afternoon sun began its descent toward the western rest. Birds chirped their final stanzas before the nocturnal cloak fell. People scurried to finish their business in the village. A few others lingered in MacLindy's Diner and Cavanaugh's Mercantile before following.

And for one visitor, it was a homecoming long in the coming…..

Henry walked across the small green and admired the small details. Before engaging in his master's plan, he desired a brief visit at least…one that would assuage the old wounds. Despite the encroachment of modernity with its asphalt roads and power lines, he readily recognized his former sanctuary…

…one that might've been home had not his parents' bane infected him….

He scowled while continuing his progress across the space. He knew the church of course. He rejected an impulse to have coffee at MacLindy's to see if it measured up to the earlier tavern of the same name. Instead he felt a tug from the mercantile. He inspected the two story structure with admiration.

Granted it had a new family's name on the placard and a fresh coat of paint. However the building, as with the church, was still the same place he'd gone to for refuge on those long-gone days. His feet creaked the same up the stairs as they had. The door swung open with a little more effort as the glass was heavier than its predecessor. New faces lingered over affairs behind the counter.

However everything else still remained very much the same right down to the bolts of cloth in the corner. The hardware barrels stood in their corner. Dry goods lined their aisle. A few customers browsed as he did; their feet gliding absently over the varnished oak floor.

"Amazing," he admired to himself. How he wished he could've lingered longer. That part of himself which was still Jeremy felt a pang of homesickness. "Enough." He shuddered.

"Excuse me? Are you all right?" A slightly overweight woman with auburn hair inquired caringly. Her eyes looked him over while trying to discern a cause to his malady.

"I'm quite all right, Madame. Thank you. This place…I'm afraid…it reminds me of a painful place from my past," he excused himself. _Enough! You endanger the master's mission!_

"I'm sorry to hear that. My husband's like that in his home village too. Perhaps I can give you a check up? My office is right upstairs." Seeing his jarred expression, she clarified, "I'm Dr. Angela Dubois, the village physician of sorts."

"I see." His ears had perked at her name. "I've done some study of this area. You wouldn't happen to be part of the same family that founded this village?"

"Dave doesn't think so but it's hard to tell," she presumed. "It would be an honor though. The records say they did some incredible things."

"They do say that indeed." For some reason, despite her denials, he could feel something from her aura. It seemed to echo off of the floorboards and in the air itself. He could tell she'd been there before. Still he couldn't be distracted. "Your words seem to be tonic enough, Dr. Dubois. I thank you."

"You flatter me," she denied pleasantly enough. "Still if I can help, that's good enough for me." She shook hands with him.

As they did so, he saw her shimmer and change in his version of the Sight.

He saw her in an eighteenth century blue poplin blouse with a long beige skirt. A plain brass clasp pinned her collar at the throat. Her hair lay obscured under a brown bonnet.

_"Sirrah, are thee all right?" _

As their hands parted, he seemed to return to the present. Once again he saw her in the present day garb. "My apologies. I am fine. Excuse me." With that he straightened himself and left the mercantile. He cast one last glance at her before shaking his head. He ground his teeth in an effort to contain his reaction to the vibes in that place.

She exchanged looks with the merchant behind the counter and shook her head. "I hope he truly is all right." She felt a familiar chill despite the day's warmth. Turning toward the corner, she beheld the Apparition watching as it did in the corner.

_Stoopid knows! Ah know 'im! _it protested.

["Don't scare anyone. We don't need trouble,"] she admonished while trying to keep a straight face.

_Ah've 'ready whupped 'im an' his buddy! _Its crimson eyes glared through the window glass at Henry who was walking across the Green again. Then it melted away into the corner's shadows again.

"Angie, who was that?" the merchant wondered while eyeing the door suspiciously.

"A gentleman searching for something, Hiram. Excuse me. I need to get ready for my next appointment." She headed up the stairs toward the second floor. _How would the Image know that guy if he's never been here before? Weird…._

[Settlers' Grove—Wabash Cemetery]

Henry stepped out of the woods and into the granite necropolis. He'd managed to teleport himself out of the village center without being seen. He'd unexpectedly encountered his past in the mercantile

Granted it was the same building. However the vibrations slammed into him. Somehow, even if she'd been deceased before his past arrival, he knew the good doctor wasn't just the original's descendant…she was the one and the same person….

Worse he'd felt the dark chill from the last time. He knew the Apparition watched him. Still he needed to know something. He veered toward the cemetery's northeastern corner and oldest section. There he encountered aging stones with archaic inscriptions.

_WHY DO YOU LINGER HERE? I HAVE BUSINESS FOR YOU! _Moloch insisted.

"A moment please. Before I complete the transformation, I must know," Henry insisted. Through _Memoria_'s eyes, he retraced the path he'd taken with Jennifer and Penelope centuries earlier. Finally his feet stopped before a slightly listing marker. His eyes scanned the stone and had their answer.

The vision had spoken true. Its revelation of Angela as the original doctor confirmed by the etching. And if that was so then what he'd felt….

Once again he felt the dark vibrations from the store.

_YOU ARE DISCOVERED! GO! IT IS NOT TIME TO FACE THE CREATURE YET! WE MUST DEAL WITH CRANE AND THE OTHERS FIRST! _Moloch commanded.

Henry turned to find the Apparition floating behind himself. His eyes narrowed. "We meet again, Creature. Quite the pity I cannot destroy you now." His appearance shimmered. For a brief moment he appeared in full plate armor covering him from head to toe.

The Dark One's eyes glowed even brighter crimson in tune with the emerald scar on its 'hand'. _AH KNEW IT! GIT LOST! _

The visitor frowned. "I will return to deal with you and the others in time. We still have an accounting." With that he disappeared from view.

The Apparition surveyed the cemetery. It sensed the demon's presence. _STAY 'WAY! AH KNOW! _With that, it vanished again.

And so the battle lines were drawn…..


	8. Consultation

Chapter 7 [History Department—St. Nicol's College, Eagle Plain]

Fresh off of his visit to Irving's cell, Brother Tony drove across town carefully. While the guard doubted the prisoner's story, the minister knew better. He recognized the signs of desperation and fear across Irving's features. He knew that certain people needed to be alerted to the potential dangers.

He took a left from Third Street into a small liberal arts college. Around him, students hustled between classes in the ancient buildings of ivy covered red brick. Oaks and maples reached out of the grass toward the late afternoon sky. He noted all of these things and expressed a silent prayer of Thanksgiving for God's graces.

Prayers he knew would be needed.

As the old Ford pickup backfired to a stop in its usual guest parking spot, he felt his scar itching madly. He knew better than to rub or even touch it because the sensation would grow worse. _The demon is close. All the more reason for me to deal with them. _He climbed out and looked toward McGregor Hall straight ahead of himself. Grabbing his Bible, he headed for the building and the two faculty members he needed to see inside….

Even as Brother Tony approached the area, a chestnut haired man sat in a corner office on the building's second floor. His eyes scanned the latest bunch of blue books from the Western Civ afternoon section. His hand tersely yet readily scribbled red comments in the margins for the students' benefit. He hoped that the students' papers would be better than the batch from the previous month.

David Dubois shook his head at the lack of effort in some of these tests. While medieval history was more of his forte, he'd put extra time into the lectures on the Revolutionary era. He'd offered office hours and extra tutoring even at the expense of his family time….

…and he'd sat waiting in his office while doing a fair imitation of the Maytag repairman in the process.

He wrote a clear "C" on the final essay and placed it on top of the pile. He knew the teaching assistant would hand the essays back and tell the class to be there on Friday for his feedback. He wished that he didn't have jury duty on the next day. _Leave it to the system to intrude where it doesn't belong. _He tapped his fingers on the worn pine desk.

As he did, the scar on the back of his right hand began to glow.

_Now what? _He considered the brand with a mix of anxiety and irritation. Since childhood, he knew the effect meant demonic trouble hovered close by. _Angie doesn't need to deal with this right now. Hell I don't need it either. _

An expectant knock came from his door.

He tersely looked up to find a toned Asian woman considering him from the hallway. "Something on your mind, Nyoki?"

"Maybe the cause of _that_." Nyoki Tuishiama insisted while stepping into the office. Unlike most of the other faculty, she didn't hesitate to enter his office before he had officially invited her in. "You know what it means."

"Better than anyone," he remarked. "My pest crew hasn't bothered us in several years. Figures they'd try something now." He set the blue books in a large manila envelope and tied a red cord to seal it. "Probably tomorrow's nonsense."

"You know better than to mock duty, David. We all have to serve," she reminded him pointedly. "Is Angie good?"

"She's fine. Thanks." He glanced toward the picture of his wife and daughters which held a corner of his desk. "She's still wondering why you haven't been by lately."

"Meditation and exercises. Demon is close again. We will need to be careful. _Le Puer _included," she replied frankly.

He chuckled knowing full well how his wife felt about his alter ego. "Like I'm going to stop him from keeping watch? Not likely." He rubbed his forehead. "He's been busy this afternoon. I have the numbness and shaking to prove it."

She nodded knowing that the Child would keep watch in his Apparition form. "If he roams, danger is close by. We should be ready."

He chuckled. "I'd like to see you try and sneak your kitana through security tomorrow. That would be worth the price of admission." Despite his barb, he knew that the security cops would be no match for her lethal hand to hand skills or the sword craft she'd use if said guards chose to open that particular can of whoop ass on themselves.

"Not funny," she frowned.

"Neither are these tests or the headaches. I need some humor," he rebutted half-seriously. "Hope we don't get picked tomorrow. Otherwise it's going to be a real joy for us."

"We do our duty, David. _Le Puer _could remind them too," she pointed out.

"_Touche_," he admitted. Then he saw Brother Tony waiting for the opportune moment. "Let's table this for another time. Brother Tony, please come in." He stood and looked the other man over expectantly.

She considered the newcomer as well noting the latter's concern. "Something is wrong?"

"May I?" Brother Tony motioned toward the door. Getting a nod from Dave, he shut the door. His eyes wandered toward the glowing scar. Knowing its cause and why it was glowing. "That, I'm afraid, confirms why I am here."

"We were talking about a threat. Perhaps you know more?" she wondered.

"I just came from the jail. There's a prisoner there named Frank Irving. He is the former captain of the Sleepy Hollow police department. It seems that a demon and its agents are loose in his jurisdiction," the minister informed them.

Dave sighed heavily. "You sure he's not playing you, Brother Tony?"

Brother Tony arched an eyebrow at the other man. "I certainly don't need to remind you about the signs of desperation surrounding demonic possession, do I? I read the man's file. His daughter was possessed by a demon named Moloch. I've spoken to two others from his department, Ichabod Crane and Abigail Mills, who've seen things as well. Captain Crane, it seems, is quite the expert on the colonial era." _As you know, David, or *will* know. _

"Too bad I can't have him speak to my history class. Where is the good captain now?" Dave replied before turning serious again. He read the minister's eyes and noted the other scratching the neck scar.

"I do not know. He and Lieutenant Mills were supposed to have called me back an hour ago. There were no messages left at the church. I am concerned. Hence I wanted to let you two know," Brother Tony declared.

"At the very least we shall watch," she insisted while eyeing her fellow history professor.

Dave scratched his chin with interest. "Angie's mentioned the old legends surrounding this area. She talked about four horsemen that were supposed to rise from the ground?"

"Legends have a grain of truth in them, David. Just as your home village has its issues, so too does this area. Wabash has witnessed several such duels involving demon spirits and magical creatures in its history." Brother Tony sighed heavily. "I cannot say if these accounts are true in all details. I have seen enough in Captain Irving to know something is afoot."

Dave nodded knowing better than to doubt his minister's instincts. As he did so, he heard the phone ring and answered it, "Professor Dubois."

"Hi, David, it's Jennifer. Sorry to disturb you," his stepdaughter replied anxiously.

"Hi, Jennifer. I'm almost ready to head home. Nyoki's joining us for dinner. Angie's looking forward to catching up with you both," Dave indicated.

"That's…why I'm calling," Jennifer hedged while feeling the disappointment rising in her chest. She hated the façade but at least loved spending time with her foster parents. "There was an accident off of Route 87 outside of Sleepy Hollow."

"You're okay, right?" Dave queried. He exchanged looks with everyone in the room before continuing. "What happened?"

'I don't know. When I got there, I found a young woman, Jennifer Mills, lying in the twisted wreckage of her car. I got her away from there before the thing blew up. We're at Sleepy Hollow Medical Center. I'm making sure she's okay before I press on," Jennifer explained.

"Jennifer Mills…Wait." He shot Brother Tony an anxious glance before asking, "I just heard that name. Brother Tony was in contact with an Abigail Mills. I wonder…."

"According to the doctors, Jennifer has a sister by that name. She's missing though. So's her partner," Jennifer continued. She guessed that her stepfather was putting some clues together in his head. "I'm smelling something foul."

Dave almost slapped his forehead over letting his previous attitude cloud his senses. "As soon as Miss Mills is stabilized, you get up here. Brother Tony was just talking to someone connected to your Miss Mills."

"Okay, David. I'll be leaving as soon as the doctors tell me it's okay," Jennifer assured him. "You and Angie be careful."

"You too, Jennifer. See you soon," Dave concluded before hanging up. "We have another piece to the puzzle."

"I heard you referring to a Jennifer Mills. Lieutenant Mills said she had a sister by that name. We have more than a coincidence now, I fear," Brother Tony deduced before standing. "I must return to Wabash. I'd prefer that you'd accompany me."

"I'm done for the afternoon. Nyoki?" Dave concurred while powering down his computer and grabbing his coat. He dreaded running into another pack of demons…especially after getting the previous ones to lay off for the previous decade. Life in the village had been relatively normal (albeit by his standards). He'd lived with his wife and raised their kids. They'd enjoyed their friends. Life was good.

And now it could all come down around his ears again…..

"I am finished as well. Give me a moment," she agreed before walking toward her own office.

"The threat it seems has returned, David," Brother Tony assumed.

Dave shook his head mournfully. "As if they'll stop? Got to keep fighting, Brother. Got to keep fighting." He ushered the other man out of the office and shut the door. After a quick locking turn of the doorknob, he walked them out the front door.

Brother Tony glanced toward the sky. _Moloch has taken his adversaries out. What will happen when he turns his attention to Eagle Plain? Will it start a civil war? Can we survive? _He mouthed a silent prayer while pressing on toward the truck.

Dave, for his part, could feel the static building in the air. No longer did he doubt Brother Tony's admonition or dread. He knew the demons had returned to roost again….

…meaning that his alter ego would be out to play again….

_Lord, protect us from these creeps. If not, You'd better give me the ability to protect my family and friends from them. Amen. _He turned to see Nyoki exiting the building. "You ready?"

"Ready." she agreed while walking purposefully toward his car, a canary yellow Subaru hatchback.

_Let's hope we are_. With that Dave got in and turned the key. He drove them toward the town's center and the state road where the good brother's truck had just gone. He needed to get home. After that he'd get answers.

Jury duty all of a sudden seemed so insignificant…so insignificant indeed….


	9. Resisting Moloch

Chapter 8

[POW Island]

Ichabod continuously struggled in his narrow prison. Despite having plenty of air, desperation and self-anger burned his lungs. His fingers continued to struggle to get at the knife just out of his reach. For hours, he'd practically skinned the back of his hands trying to do that very thing….

…so close yet so far….

_Come on! You can do this, Crane. Katrina and Lieutenant Mills count on you to do it. We cannot let Moloch win. _He frowned knowing that his consuming desire to free Katrina had caused this quandary. _If only I could've listened. If only we knew that Henry Parrish is really Jeremy! What did we do to him? We tried to keep him safe! _He ground his teeth reprimanding himself for getting into the self-loathing.

_But you did get your friends into this crisis, foolish human. Cease your futile actions! _Moloch growled. _It is beyond hope! Surrender to me and save the sows! Save yourself!_

"LIAR! You allowed Abraham to take her!" Ichabod countered fiercely. Then a white hot surge of pain burned through him. His fingers clawed frenetically. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. He would not allow his nemesis the pleasure of hearing him scream.

_The witch is lost UNLESS I say so! I allow my pawn to hold her because it SUITS MY PURPOSES! No matter what HE or YOU want, I will kill her. She's lost to you! _the demon gloated.

"She's been trapped before! I freed her once! I'll do it again!" he denied.

_SO BE IT! Know your error! _Moloch bellowed.

For a brief second, Ichabod heard nothing. Then a whisper caressed his ears. A familiar scent filled his nostrils. His brain recognized these stimuli. He instinctually smiled. "Katrina?"

_Ichabod? Is that you? Where are you? Abraham has me trapped. Don't endanger yourself further! I couldn't bear it! Please don't…. AHHHH! ICHABOD! _Her tense response turned to a fierce shriek before it suddenly ceased.

"Katrina? KATRINA!" he called desperately. Her pain cut through his brain. His heart nearly jerked to a stop. His breathing labored.

Moloch's taunting laughter stung his ears. It burned his heart and stoked Frustration's coals within him. "DAMN YOU!"

_No, Mortal! You have already lost. Your time runs out. Soon you will join me or die. Either way I will have your soul. Before you do perish, know that the dark sow already hungers. Soon she shall give in to my enticements. Your witch will die. Your faithless spawn serves me. By sunset tomorrow, you will be alone. Ponder that! You delivered them to me! Now I have you. It is useless to resist! _With that the demon went silent.

He struggled harder. He pushed his arms more fiercely against the vines binding them against his sides. "KATRINA! WHY? WHY? Why did this happen? WHY?"

Rivers of woe sprung from his eyes' springs coursing down his cheeks.

_Keep your faith, Captain Crane. It will preserve you in the darkest of times! _a long lost voice urged from _Memoria_'s ear.

He remembered…..

[Hudson River Valley, Twenty miles below Albany—1777]

After a long day's ride, Ichabod scraped a dirt circle out of the grass testily. While normally he didn't feel perturbed by Nocturne's inky cloak obscuring the forest's backdrop, he couldn't see his companion anywhere. He knew they needed food. He also understood that Dubois hunted the same woods and, as such, had a better grasp of the terrain than he.

Still the air seemed unusually cool. Static charged the small clearing. Every few seconds a branch or twig would seem to snap on its own.

Several times he'd swing his torch this way and that to see what was out there.

"Foolish! It is just the wind. Dubois will be back soon. Bloody long time to hunt!" he spat impatiently. He rubbed his stomach while feeling the ache down there. They'd cleared thirty miles on that day alone. Still he wanted to make Albany before dawn.

Dubois on the other hand insisted they both eat and give the horses a breather. He'd left camping responsibilities to Ichabod before grabbing his bow and quiver and disappearing into the woods.

Ichabod shook his head at the thought of the other man. Granted he'd only known his counterpart for two days since they'd left Washington's tent. However he felt ill at ease by the other captain's brooding manner and intensity. He'd wondered why Dubois kept a pair of leather gloves on even when the conditions didn't merit it.

Even the other's steed, Streaker, seemed to go faster than a normal horse. Perhaps it was Ichabod's imagination but the horse's eyes would seem to shimmer crimson for brief seconds before turning back.

Washington hadn't reacted to Dubois' spasming in the tent; a sign that the commander knew what was going on with the scout/officer.

_So what is going on with him? Is he one of the demons? Washington trusted him though! _

"You seem troubled, Captain Crane," Dubois assessed while stepping into the flickering firelight. In addition to his bow and quiver, he carried three cleaned rabbits on a rope over his shoulder.

"I am fine, Captain Dubois. Just getting used to this new area is all," Ichabod insisted firmly. He straightened his military coat and inhaled sharply. "I made us a fire and kept watch."

"And a fine one it is at that," Dubois agreed while eyeing the camp. He set the rabbits down against a tree and headed over toward the horses. There he rubbed Streaker's flank. "You okay? He's okay, right?"

The horse whinnied.

"As if a horse can talk? Really," Ichabod doubted.

He can't speak in English, Captain. Streaker does know things though. Animals aren't stupid," Dubois reminded him. He put his hand up to signal them both to be quiet. "Get out of sight." He grabbed his bow and strung a shaft in it.

"What in? Why?"

Dubois felt numbness creeping over his scalp. "We're about to have company." He slid into the brush and waited for whatever was about to come out of the woods next.

Ichabod managed to conceal himself behind a tree. Still he wondered how the other knew to warn them. _I see and hear nothing. Yet he knows? Is that part of what Washington meant about 'knowing things'?_

Streaker grunted morosely.

At that second a company of four redcoats stepped into the camp. Despite being miles from anywhere, they seemed almost too fresh for a long march. They each carried a large musket and plenty of powder over their scarlet uniforms.

"Look at that, Marshall! I knew those colonial spies would be around here!" one declared.

A rather burly man with a white wig poking out from under his trifold hat frowned at his men. He reached for his musket. "Check the area. They can't be far with all of this here." His eyes seemed to glow yellow. His face changed. "They're here." He pointed with his finger at the tree.

Ichabod gulped audibly. He knew that he'd be captured if he exposed himself at that point. _Oh dear! What do I do now? _He produced his pistol and trained it on the advancing soldiers. Then he fired two shots in rapid succession.

One of the metal balls scored a fatal hit on a redcoat.

Another imbedded itself in a second redcoat's thigh knocking that man to the ground.

"Blast!" Ichabod pulled his trigger twice more but only heard faint clicking noises. He'd need to reload but knew on this terrain he'd have no choice.

"Fire on them bloody buggers!" the officer hissed while firing twice at the oak and forcing Ichabod from his blind. "Take him, Hamilton!"

"My pleasure, General," Hamilton agreed while training a musket. "Hands up, Colonial Scum!"

Ichabod dropped his pistol and raised his hands. _Dubois, where are you?_

Right on cue, two shots flew forth from the brush. One impaled Hamilton through the chest and pinning him to Ichabod's former shelter. The other imbedded itself in the general's shoulder and forcibly dismounted him sending him to the grass.

"Take _that_, Jackass!" Dubois stepped into the light with his bow ready and trained on the two Brits. "Captain Crane, are you all right?"

"You cut that too close, Dubois," Ichabod complained. He tersely stooped down to pick up his pistol. "Bloody mess!"

"You always complain like this?" Dubois shot him a dark glare before kneeling over the writhing British soldier. "You keep jerking around like that, you'll tear that wound up further, Soldier."

"Go to Hell!" the injured soldier spat adding a dose of phlegm for Dubois' face.

Dubois punched the prisoner into unconsciousness. "Idiot. Try to help people. Captain, check on their leader. The leadership in Albany will want to question him." He pulled the prisoner's hands behind his back and bound them with a leather strap. "That'll hold him."

"A smashing idea." Ichabod reloaded his pistol and looked toward where the fallen man had been. "Dubois, he's gone!"

"WHAT?" Dubois surveyed the entire camp site. "Damn it! Watch out!" His scalp grew number by the second. His neck burned. The scar glowed bright emerald green even through the glove. "That creep's still around!"

"Aye! Tis true!" The general laughed from above their heads. He levitated with seemingly no trouble at all. His face had wrinkled like a prune and taken on a greyish complexion. He landed with a hard thump on the ground. "The master was right! You _are _a special one!"

"Come and see how special I am, Asshole!" Dubois fired another killing shot at the other's face. "Besides I'm already taken!"

"So the master says. A pity. Still he will make use of you." The general moved like greased lightning backhanding Dubois and knocking him into the brush. Then he grabbed Ichabod. "He wants you!"

"Me? For what? I am a common soldier!" Ichabod gasped as the other's hand tightened around his throat. He felt his feet leave the ground.

"Perhaps I will hand Cornwallis your traitorous hide, Crane." The general laughed like dry leaves in the autumn breeze. "Moloch wants you first. The Quaker woman told you, did she not? Perhaps she will be our next target?"

Ichabod burned at the threat toward his beloved Katrina. He pulled at the other's hands but found them cemented in place by a force much stronger than a normal man's. He strained but felt himself blacking out from the lack of air.

"Yes you both will be…." The general sniffed the air. "Damn my carelessness!"

A piercing Scream split the air threatening to shatter Ichabod's ear drums.

Dubois labored into the opening angrily. The latter's right eye was shut. The other eye glowed yellow. Anger twisted his lip into a menacing frown. He snarled like a beast. "Ya'll ain't finished w' me yet, Meat! LE'GO!" He pointed with his hand sending a burst of dark fire at the demonic general.

The official dropped his prisoner and just managed to evade the burst before it singed the tree. "You are the Accursed!"

"CHILD! AIN'T ACCURSIE! AIN'T BIG BRO, DIPSHIT!" Dubois spat vehemently. He watched the area for the rapidly moving enemy. The other rammed into him at full speed and sending him into the second tree.

"Like that? The master will be pleased!" The general began advancing on the fallen scout. "Get ready, Crane! You're next!"

Ichabod stared incredulously at the two combatants. In Virginia, he'd seen demonic activity buzzing about himself. He tried to save Cicero from it. He'd just avoided being killed by covert demon soldiers.

Katrina advised him that he _was important. He could be a witness. He had to deal with demons as per his duty to God._

Problem is both friends and enemies alike seemed to be of the dark variety at that point….

The general flying straight back to his left jolted Ichabod back to the present. "My word!"

"GIT DOWN!" His companion pasted the demon enemy with another fiery burst. Then he grabbed a shaft and impaled the other with the weapon.

The general bellowed shrilly before disintegrating into fiery ash.

"Goodie!" Dubois squinted at the disdainful captain. "Ya got a problem? Deal w' it!" He grabbed the unconscious prisoner and efforted him onto Streaker's back.

Ichabod quaked with terror at what Dubois had just done. _He's…he's a…demon! General Washington has me with a demon! My God! _He slumped against a tree falling into a dead faint and knew little else….

[Modern Day]

_I judged him too hastily. Dubois had his uses. Pity he's dead now. _Ichabod strained some more to reach the knife. At long last (and ten more minutes of effort later), his fingers brushed across the rough surface. His fingernails protested but they managed to pull the blade from their holster within the multitool. _Now we're getting somewhere! _He allowed himself a second of pride. Then he started to saw away at his bonds.

Maybe he'd still go down but it would be fighting…..


	10. Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter 9 [Doll House—Purgatory]

For hours it seemed, Abbie had shut herself in the bedroom that her younger self had given her. She stared at the ceiling bristling both for action and escape from this place. Her skin felt clammy as if wanting a shower. Her parched throat ached for water. Her stomach growled. Her nose picked up on the aroma of baking bread and perking coffee from the kitchen.

She could have none of them however…that is if she ever wanted to get back to the outer world again….

Those younger selves were good…devilishly so….

She rolled her eyes. She knew full well that the longer she was stuck there, the harder it would be to resist Moloch's temptations. She'd need to eat and drink _something_.

_And to think I used to consider this a safe place. Yeah right! _She pulled her coat on and headed toward the door. Given the choice, the outer darkness seemed safer than this place.

"Abbie, hey, where are you going? We have dinner on!" the younger Jenny announced.

"Yeah…that." Abbie turned toward her sister's twin from an earlier age. "I'm not hungry."

Even as she said it, her stomach growled in protest.

"We do cook great. At least try it," Jenny insisted while admittedly feeling hurt. "You don't like us."

"No…no…that's not it," the lieutenant assured hesitantly. She fought back pangs of guilt.

"Then _what did we do?_" Jenny folded her arms across her chest pointedly. Her eyes bore into the visitor's.

"You did nothing wrong…either of you." Abbie bit her lip not wanting to alienate her sister….

…no…the part of her sister trapped in that place….

"Yeah. That's what I thought. _Whatever!_" Jenny wheeled around and took off.

Abbie did genuinely feel bad. She wanted to chase after and tell Jenny's other half that it was okay. Her heart ached over that point. She sighed deeply.

_Sometimes you have to do things for the greater good. Still duty's Hell. What a bitch! _Abbie pulled on the doorknob but it stuck fast. "Now what? COME ON!" She turned and yanked several times to get the door to open…

…which it finally did on the tenth try….

She stumbled out the door and toward the dark woods once more. She hoped that sunrise…or whatever passed for it there…would be soon. The howling wind chilled her. A heavy mist intensified that feeling. Her nose hung onto that infernal bread smell from the house behind her.

She had to get out of there…_and now_.

Her feet hustled across the dead yellowed grass carrying her toward the craggy forest. Her mind shut out the temptation beyond. Her dry mouth seemed to get more so if that was possible.

The trees quickly cut off any view of the dollhouse. Their branches snaked toward the sky providing a partial canopy overhead. Like clenching angry fingers, they seemed to reach down toward her.

She set her jaw and pushed forward. Her shoulders snapped several branches like twigs. Her hair pulled against several such impediments as she passed. She determined to find a clearing to camp in until Ichabod and Katrina could return. _Katrina didn't eat so why am I so damn hungry?_

_Foolish mortal! As if you can outrun ME? _Moloch's voice taunted her.

Within seconds, a gnarled root slid across the ground, tripping her and knocking her to the ground. It wrapped itself constricting her left ankle.

Vines snaked forth from the trees ensnaring her wrists and right ankle. They pulled her about ten feet off of the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Abbie pulled at her bonds to no avail.

The blurred demon shimmered into view. It glided over the yellowed surface while considering her intently. _Indeed. You have damned yourself, Grace. Remember that._

"It's Abbie! I don't do that Grace stuff," she retorted sharply. "Let me down!"

W_hy should I? You'll stay right there! Meantime I've won. Think on that! _The demon laughed sarcastically. _Your partner suffers in his tomb. The witch is mine! Deal with that!_

"Never!" She spat in the demon's direction.

_So be it! _With that he disappeared into the dark fog once again.

She struggled for several minutes with her bonds. Desperation added energy to those efforts. Still she was not able to break the mystically-enhanced vines. Finally she stopped resolving to rest a few minutes before resuming her efforts. She huffed in ragged breaths. Her eyes fought back frustrated tears.

Their plans lay in ruins or so it seemed….

_That thing's got to be lying! It can't be telling the truth! _She steeled her doubt lest she give Moloch additional grist. She shook her head. _Damn it, Crane! I told you!_

Several more minutes she told herself. Then she'd start anew….

She couldn't give up. No way. No how….


	11. Katrina's Peril

Chapter 10 [Cave—Just Before Chapter 8's Events]

Katrina spasmed with dry sobs and choked coughs. Her arms felt stiff and sore from supporting her weight. Her heart felt heavy. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck from her own sweat and the surrounding air's humidity.

The weight of her decisions pressed down on her shoulders like stone.

_I just wanted to be happy! I wanted the best for the men in my life! Why is that so wrong? WHY? _She frowned morosely.

_Willfulness is the way to me, Witch. Human desires open the way for me, Sow. _Moloch appeared before her. It strode victoriously toward her. _As Crane delivered himself and fellow witness to me so your own blind abandonment turned your husband from his duty, your son and spurned lover to me. You made this possible! _It gripped her throat and squeezed.

She gasped in agony through the strangling. Her throat desperately struggled against its talons and vice grip. Her lungs burned. Her limbs felt numb.

It released her throat and stepped back to watch as if it had just done something….

A series of pinpricks jabbed her scalp intermittently. In her wooziness, she could've sworn she felt Ichabod's presence. "Ichabod?"

_Katrina? _His voice questioned.

She glanced around the cave in confusion and anger. "What is this? How can I hear him?"

_I have linked you both. Now you feel as each other's pain, _Moloch revealed.

She grimaced at _that _thought. "You monster! He did nothing other than his duty!"

_Is that true? Shall we ask my horseman that question? _The demon slapped her hard across the face. _You betrayed him. Foolish woman. Feel his predicament. Your own offspring has buried him alive. If he does not serve me, I will cut off his air. He will die. *That* is his situation!_ _There is no other way. Serve me or else!_

She bit her lip hard. She could never allow her love to endure such pain. Yet she had a duty to defy her captors. She focused and warned into the link, _Ichabod? Is that you? Where are you? Abraham has me trapped. Don't endanger yourself further! I couldn't bear it! Please don't…. _

_SILENCE! _It shot a blast of cold fire through her body eliciting a pained scream. "AHHHH!"

_Katrina? KATRINA! _Ichabod called desperately through the link wanting an answer. His heart beat furiously.

She grimaced but could not collect her thoughts enough to respond. She shivered and burned from its previous assault. Her fingers spasmed. Spit ran down the sides of her face. Her eyes rolled involuntarily. She slumped forward with only the vines holding her in place.

The Horseman rushed forward not wanting to be denied his revenge.

_BACK, SERVANT! I will not let her die YET! _The demon glared at its minion. _She still has use to our cause. I will allow you your pleasure with her when I choose to!_

The Horseman retreated to his darkened corner. While he enjoyed the scene, he wanted to be administering the torture. Despite the passage of two centuries, his heart still ached. His ego felt bruised by her humiliation. He wanted both traitors to answer for what they'd done.

Moloch sensed his thoughts. _Have faith in me. They are answering for their betrayals. It benefits my ends to make sure they do so. Patience! Soon the woman will be yours. _With that it vanished from the scene.

The Horseman burned with indignation. While he'd been loyal to his master on most things, this matter was _his _not _Moloch's _to deal with. He'd paid too much…yet he still felt love in addition to the hate in his heart for the imprisoned witch. He considered her features and desired her all the more despite her bruises.

…She would be his or he'd die trying….

He stalked back into the shadows to watch and wait for his master's return. While things were going, he knew he had all of the time in the world….

…all of the time indeed….


	12. Jenny Gets Briefed

Chapter 11

[Sleepy Hollow Regional Medical Center]

After being brought in, Jenny lay comatose in a generic hospital bed. She remained unaware of the doctors working on her and trying to bring her back. She couldn't know that a concerned Jennifer Dubois sat in the waiting room beyond.

Beside her a monitor beeped out very weak life signs floating just above the flat line.

Still Jenny slept on….

[A Cabin Somewhere Else]

[A/N: The Ghostbusters belong to their copyright holders.]

Jenny's eyes blinked open slowly. She winced at the pounding between her temples. A sharp pain through her middle met her effort to roll over. "Ow. Yeah that hurt." Her nostrils sniffed a familiar aroma….

…the smell of a brewing coffee…a _specific coffee…._

…a Columbian/Arabica blend with hints of chickory….

"No." She shoved aside another sharp pain while sitting up on the soft mattress. She surveyed the log cabin room and recognized every picture….the table….and the fixings therein.

"Whoa! Hey, Kid! Whoa!" Sheriff Corbin cautioned. He shook his head at her firmly. "Just take it easy. You had quite the shot there!" He worked over two sizzling frying pans on top of his wood stove. "Give this a second."

She sniffed the air again. "You're eating now?"

"Why not? Body's got to, Jenny. Give me a minute," he retorted gently. He flipped three sunny side eggs in the first pan. Then he did the same with the ham slices frying in the adjacent pan. "Now." He set down the fork and spatula on the counter before walking across the room toward her. "Want it there?"

"I need to sit at the table. I can't just stay here. We're all royally screwed," she indicated while swinging her leaden legs off of the soft mattress and onto the floor. She ground her teeth as needles of pain burned throughout her system. Still she pressed herself forward.

Abbie and the others were in trouble. She had no idea of what was going on.

But something needed to be done….

"You have no idea, Kid," he interrupted her thoughts. He slid his arm under hers and helped her to the table. "Take a seat, eat something and I'll catch you up."

She hooked the chair weakly with an outreached foot and slid it out. "Th…there."

"You really need to be in that bed, Jenny," he advised pointedly.

She snorted sarcastically. "With Abbie and Crane about to fall into a massive trap? Not in this life time. Give me that coffee and a plan."

"Nice to see you're still as gung-ho as ever. Don't lose that," he complimented with a warm sparkle in his eye. He poured them each a cup of coffee. Then he split the ham and eggs between them. "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have made the hash browns too." He eased himself onto a metal folding chair and motioned toward his grey small pitcher. "Got cream if you want it."

"Thanks." She poured just enough cream into her coffee to change its color. Then she bit into her meal letting the meat's and eggs' respective tastes caress her tongue…to reassure her that it wasn't just a dream. She allowed him the barest hint of a smile before swallowing the mouthful.

"You're welcome. Unfortunately Moloch has trapped them," he informed her seriously. He sipped broodingly from the steaming mug in front of himself.

"Parrish. That creep pulled it off. I was on the way to tell them." She stuffed another mouthful down her hatch angrily. After that dose went down, she continued, "So what happened? Do you know?"

He sighed heavily. "Abbie and Crane went into Purgatory. One of them had to stay behind to take his wife's place so she could come back…."

"Abbie did it, didn't she?" She rolled her eyes. "She really cares about Crane. Can't believe she let the witch out though and stayed there."

"Abbie's thinking about the greater good too, Jenny." Corbin sipped thoughtfully from his coffee. "She and Crane can't deal with Moloch or its minions by themselves. Neither can you. Death literally killed me at the barn. It has buried Crane alive. It trapped his wife with the Horseman of Death. That demon has its forces ready to strike."

"Two of the horsemen are loose. At least it's not all four," she pointed out.

"For now at least. Its high priestess is still lurking behind the scenes too," he clarified.

"Abbie said they dealt with Serilda. She can't come back," she disagreed.

He shook his head. "They destroyed _her body_. Her spirit made it into this realm. Without banishing her back to Hell which they didn't do, her spirit's still lurking in the shadows. If Moloch brings her back into it, then we're in for an impossible fight."

She glared at him not wanting to give up the ghost without even the attempt to fight. "So we just let them roll over us? They just win without a fight? COME ON! Just because you're dead doesn't mean you just quit!"

He met her eyes with a firm stare of his own. "Jenny, I didn't say give up. I said impossible fight. You need help. Before they disappeared, Abbie and Crane had already started finding it. They'd called a minister north of Albany who had experience of his own with demons. He also reportedly knows people who can deal with our problem."

"Oh right." She snickered. "We're facing the goon squad and you want to call in the Ghostbusters? Corbin, come on. That's why we brought Parrish in. Now that SOB has stabbed us in the back. What's next?"

He shrugged. "Remember that job I sent you on to Central Massachusetts seven years ago? The small village just south of the reservoir?"

She did recall the outing in question. Even if she didn't remember the village's name, she clearly saw it in her mind's eye. She recalled how the Podunk slow pace of the place concealed the demonic stuff going on there…especially at the house north of town. "It wasn't tied to Moloch though."

"No but it's tied to another demon. The legend of the Accursed. You heard that. I know you did. He's in Eagle Plain right now," he revealed. "His stepdaughter rescued you from the car wreck."

"Car wreck?" Her mind swam with questions. She did recall finding out that Parrish was Jeremy. She sped back toward Sleepy Hollow to find her sister and tell her the truth.

Then she saw the Horseman firing a weapon at her car….

She felt an impact and all went dark….

"So I'm dead? What the Hell?" she protested.

"Not dead. You're in a coma. You have to go back, Jenny." He speared another bite of food and chewed it.

"So I'm supposed to just come back and all that? I'm not Lazarus," she countered. "Besides if I do, where do I find that kid from the village? Can I deal with him?"

"Just look for Jennifer Dubois. She knows where he is. Guide her to Washington's former prisoner island in the Hudson. Look for the four white trees. There you'll find Crane. That is your first step. The rest of the dominos will fall into place after that," he directed. "You remember where that is?"

She nodded. "Crane showed me the map before he supposedly destroyed it." Then other questions about the woman at the medical center floated through her brain. Dubois? She a relative?"

"Stepdaughter although Dubois himself doesn't know that yet. He and Crane knew each other back in the day but Dubois doesn't know that either." He put his hands up. "Mobius strip stuff. He will end up being banished by some wizard or something back to the colonial era. Apparently Jennifer knows that. She can fill you in."

"So if the Accursed is real that means that sorceress there is real? And the Pilgrim?" she supposed. "The villagers said they were just legends."

"They're real. Anne Lichtenfeld still haunts the old house north of town. She's also been seen north of Albany in Wabash. If Serilda gets involved and attacks Dubois, it could provoke a demonic standoff too. The Big Guy would really like to prevent that." He exhaled deeply.

"And the other stuff about Dubois is real too? People talked about him as the demon boy or something," she recalled.

"He has a demonic alter ego that he refers to as the "Child". The French call him _Le Puer Malefique du Vendee _after a standoff in that region with Lichtenfeld's ancestor, the Duchess Marguerite, in 1604. Yes he was back there too. He's your man, Jenny. He and Crane can work together. Just keep the mess under wraps before it blows up." Corbin glanced at the ceiling and sighed. "It's time."

"Time for what?" she wondered.

"Time for you to go back. Good luck," he bade. "Be careful."

With that a bright light blinded her and she knew no more…..

[Sleepy Hollow Regional Medical Center]

Jenny slowly opened her eyes and grunted painfully. Her nose wrinkled at the sheets' starched smell. The monitor's beeping annoyed her ears. She took a pained breath and forced herself to sit up.

Surprisingly…almost miraculously even…her injuries had healed almost spontaneously. She considered the almost paper thin gown and cringed. "Great. I really need this?" She considered the IV in her hand and rolled her eyes. "I _really _don't have time for this crap either!" She ground her teeth and eased the needle from her hand. She also removed the monitoring pads from her chest.

Almost immediately the monitor's alarm went off.

"And here we go," she groused knowing how anal a medical staff could be. Even if her ribs still remained a bit sore, she could walk. She definitely had more important stuff going on than lying back in some hospital bed and being fussed over.

"Miss Mills! How? You were in a coma!" an African American nurse exclaimed in shock. "You have to get back to bed!"

"I've got more important things to do right now. Been to the Other Side. Big Dude healed me. Got to deal with serious stuff," Jenny disagreed while rifling through the closet for her clothes. "Thanks for checking. Gotta go."

"Get back to bed!" the nurse insisted.

"I'm checking out now," Jenny disagreed. "I'll sign the waiver stuff. Just get out of my way." She stuffed her things into the duffel bag beside them and marched from the room.

The nurse chased her. "You can't go! I can't!"

Jenny glared at her. "Okay. I'm _really _trying to be patient here. I _am checking out._ Just get the doctor or whoever. I'm fine." She headed down the hall toward the waiting room. There she found her rescuer typing something on her cell phone. "Are you Jennifer Dubois?"

"That's right." Jennifer stared incredulously. "How are you out of bed?"

"Not this again." Jenny could almost hear rushed footsteps approaching them from down the hall. "I have to get out here for my sister's sake as well as your Dad's. Okay?"

"My Dad?" Jennifer somehow maintained a poker face. "My father's nowhere near here."

The patient leaned close to her. "I know David Dubois' your Dad and you all knew folks back in the Revolution," she whispered. "Get me out of here. Help me before we end up in a big mess."

A man in a white doctor's coat strutted purposefully toward them along with two burly men in white scrubs. "Miss Mills, you must return to your room now. We have to check you out!"

"I'm healed. Miracle, right? I have things to do. Get out of the way," Jenny countered.

"Doctor, she was in a coma. Now she's awake and seemingly healed. I brought her in," Jennifer added.

"Miss, let me determine that. There's no way I can allow Miss Mills to leave. Regulations say…." The white haired man held up a syringe. "Miss Mills, this won't hurt."

"I'm not going!" Jenny protested. She looked to Jennifer for help. "We have to get out of here."

"You can't hold her against her will, Doctor," Jennifer insisted. "If she wants to leave, let her sign the waiver forms and let her go. Then any fault's on her not you."

"That's impossible!" the white haired man insisted.

"And I'm going. Keeping me here against my will is kidnapping, Doctor. Let me go or get ready for a lawsuit," Jenny countered.

The doctor shook his head. "Fine! Just go already! Whatever!" He turned and marched off.

"Let's get out of here," Jennifer insisted while leading them toward the elevator. She almost pushed Jenny into the car and shut the doors behind them. "I'm going to want some answers too if you don't mind."

"We'd all like some, Lady. Thanks by the way," Jenny insisted.

"You're welcome. Let's not give them a chance to change their minds," Jennifer declared as the doors opened to the lobby. There they found a woman watching them expectantly with a clipboard in her hand. "That might be yours."

A slightly overweight Hispanic woman in a blue set of scrubs frowned at them. "One of you Miss Mills? If so, you need to sign this waiver form at the bottom. Dr. Lieber told me just a couple of minutes ago."

"I'm Mills," Jenny indicated while taking the clipboard and pen from the other woman. She scribbled her signature across the bottom of the form. Then she returned them. "Thanks. Be seeing you. Come on, Jennifer." She marched through the exit doors and outside.

Jennifer shrugged. _Papa, this is going to be a weird one! How does she know about us? _She hurried (at least by human standards) out the door after Jenny. "Miss Mills? Wait!"

"So where's your car?" Jenny queried impatiently.

"Over here," Jennifer indicated while motioning toward her means of transportation parked to her left. "Where's the fire? And how do you know about my stepfather?"

"Guy upstairs told me," Jenny retorted almost flippantly.

"Come again? You were in a coma," Jennifer doubted as she opened her own door. Then she unlocked Jenny's side.

"I was Upstairs. An angel, an old friend actually, told me who you and your Daddy are, Ms. Dubois. We need your help." Jenny sighed. "If you know what he says you know, you should know about demons."

Jennifer rubbed her forehead. She was tempted to call her stepmother and ask about her passenger.

"Your parents don't know me. But you all knew one of my friends back in 1781. A guy named Ichabod Crane," Jenny clarified. "He and your Dad fought together."

"How would my Dad be alive then and still be around now? He's not immortal," Jenny denied.

"Come on. My source told me about the Mobius stuff. Apparently some creep will send them back to Crane's time in our future. You've been around at least since that time. I've been to your Dad's home village. I know about that ghost witch, Lichtenfeld, and her Daddy." Jenny rolled her eyes impatiently. "I also know _what _your Daddy is. Anything else you want to know?"

Jennifer mused over her passenger's answers for a moment. She'd taken so many pains to make sure her family's secrets had remained as such. She wanted them to have as normal a life as possible even to treating them as "friends" rather than "parents" _par se._

Now this woman could reveal everything….

Still Jennifer needed to know what would bring the other to her now. "What's going on, Miss Mills? What was so dire that you needed to wreck your car?"

"Fair enough." Jenny reclined in her seat. "Besides the demon on your Dad's case, we have a resident demon around here. Its name is Moloch. Right now its hench goons have trapped my sister in another dimension, buried her partner alive and are holding his wife hostage some place close to here. The local police captain, Frank Irving, was moved upstate for trial from here. He's the next target knowing the goon squad. I know where Crane is. I need your help to get there. Then we can go from there."

"All right. I'll know Captain Crane when I see him but it's been over two centuries, Miss Mills. Where is he?" Jennifer relented.

"On an island out in the Hudson. He showed it to me on a map." Jenny continued. "Look, Ms. Dubois. I know this is unbelievable. I'm sorry. But I just came back from the damn dead to get your help. Heaven just sent me to you. And that was after _the Headless Horseman _just knocked my ass in the position you found it in! It's crazy but I'm on the level. Really I am."

"If I haven't seen such things, I wouldn't believe you. Lucky for you. I know when someone's lying to me," Jennifer noted as she started the car. "No tricks or you'll wish I'd left you in that burning wreck. Got it?"

"You got it," Jenny agreed. "Let's just get going. That island's just west of town."

"For your sake, you'd best hope so. Once we get him, we're heading for Wabash. If your demon strikes, I don't want my parents facing it alone. Got it?" Jennifer insisted as she turned left onto the state road and headed toward the Hudson.

"Sure," Jenny relented. _At least I've got my ride and found one of your buddies, Crane. Hang in there. We're coming!_


	13. Island Encounters

Chapter 12 [Twenty Minutes Later—POW Island]

Ichabod struggled with the pocket knife. Several times he'd cut himself to get at the binding vines around his wrists and arms. After each such setback, he ground his teeth and resumed his quest to free himself.

The increasing shortness of breath pressed him.

Every twinge of Katrina's pain slammed into his consciousness. Every agonized utterance frustrated him. Every pained tear pushed him on.

Instead of breaking him, Moloch's gambit propelled him forward. He'd failed everyone enough. He wouldn't do so any more. Not by a long shot….

He sawed away at the vines for what seemed like days. Love and Devotion soothed his aches and pains. Pressure boosted his drive.

Slowly one strand snapped. Then another one followed suit. A third one fell away. And so on….

_Every one gone is one closer to the goal! Then I can try to dig my way out of here! _He deflected the second part of his goal for the moment in order to focus on the first. After his hands were free, he could shift his effort. _Katrina, I will free you. So help me, Abraham, if you've hurt her, you'll deal with me. _His vow pushed him still further and sped the knife's actions all the more.

He didn't know about the party that was about to break out over his head though.

The rescue party had arrived…

And Moloch wasn't about to let go without a fight…..

Jennifer parked the car along the riverside lot's wooden rail and set the brake. She'd endured the journey with her new companion in silence after they'd left the medical center choosing to allow the other her meditation of sorts.

After all, one doesn't come back from a near death experience every day. More so, they have to deal with it.

_Papa and Mama both had to deal with such things. How did they do it? How did the Child do it without destroying our village? _Jennifer recalled several such stories revolving around her stepparents. Whether her sisters or Ricardo told them, she wondered how such things were possible. _Death is the end, isn't it? _

"This is it," Jenny cut in while coming out of her reverie.

"Everything in order?" the driver queried as they got out of the car.

"It is now. Thanks for giving me my space," Jenny expressed. As Jennifer had deduced, she spent the trip over putting Corbin's advice and assessment tips together. She'd set her concern for Abbie in its proper context. She wished the pistols in her trunk hadn't went up in flames along with the car.

At least she was alive….

"Wish we had some weapons. Like Moloch's going to let us just walk up and dig Crane up? Yeah right," Jenny supposed sarcastically.

"We could ask nicely," Jennifer replied with forced irreverence. She popped her hatchback's trunk and produced her father's shovel. "Good thing I was on the way to bring this back to Papa. Weird to be calling him that openly like this."

"He's your Dad. You've got your reasons for hiding the truth. Corbin explained that he and your Mom don't know. You've got my secrecy in front of them too," Jenny assured her. "Follow me." She trudged across the grass and the rocky strip along the water's edge.

About eight feet across from them, Washington's POW island sat serenely in its watery setting. Nothing seemed out of place on the surface at least…..

…which of course was the furthest thing from the truth….

Jenny shivered despite the heat of the day. She couldn't understand the sudden chill on that warm day. "What's with that?"

Jennifer knew better however. Along the trees' edge on the island, she saw the shadows shift and two red spots burning crimson fire from the inky backdrop. _Already he knows about Captain Crane and this Moloch's threat. _"A friend is already there waiting for us."

"Friend?" Jenny followed Jennifer's pointed hand. In the shadows, she briefly glimpsed the crimson spots. "What the Hell?"

"The Child's astral form. It senses the danger here. It is very protective. Prepare and don't show fear. It hates that," Jennifer advised as she found the rowboat Henry had used to get back to the mainland.

"_That _is him? It's a damn shade, Lady!" Jenny protested.

"Maybe but it values us too. It's also fought its share of demons and other bad guys. Get in. Let's get Crane out of there," Jennifer pointed out as she motioned toward the boat. "I'll push us out."

Jenny shook her head but did it. _Damn it, Crane. You'd better not get me killed! _"This boat's too heavy for one person."

"Got it," Jennifer declared while shoving them into the water and then hopping in before her shoes could get wet. She paddled them toward the island keeping a wary eye for surprises and demonic ambushes. Even if she heard the river lapping peacefully against the canoe and the propelling paddle cutting through the white caps, she half expected some river dragon or worse to explode from its depths.

Surprisingly they completed the crossing without incident reaching the other shore in fifteen minutes' time.

"So your Dad's pet demon…where is he?" Jenny inquired anxiously. She felt her heart thumping away like a jackhammer.

"The Child's not a _pet_. Thank you," Jennifer corrected her companion gently while jumping into the shallows and yanking them somehow to shore singlehandedly. "And yes, I'm super strong too."

"Your family's full of surprises. Anything else I should know about?" Jenny supposed half-seriously.

"Need to know basis." Jennifer listened intently. She couldn't hear any birds singing in the branches overhead or bees collecting pollen busily about them. "It's here all right. Okay. Where to?"

Jenny identified a narrow trail winding into the trees just off to their left. "Just a sec." She walked up to the edge and leaned over on one knee. Sure enough she saw several sets of footprints imprinted on the soft dirt. One set vanished into the woods. A single pair came back toward her. "This is it! Let's go!"

Jennifer nodded in agreement. "All right. We proceed carefully. No telling what's in there. Got it?" She set the shovel on her shoulder and marched down the path. She kept an eye and sharp ear out.

"Yes, _Mother_. This isn't my first round up against these creeps," Jenny groused while following closely behind.

The two women proceeded guardedly down the trail. Each paid attention to every detail around themselves.

_YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! _a dark voice announced.

"Like you do?" Jenny countered tersely. "Where's Crane?"

"So not helping!" Jennifer hissed at the other woman. She braced herself for trouble.

_WORTHLESS ALIEN WENCH! DID YOU NOT LEARN FROM YOUR SIRE'S MISTAKES? _the Voice countered.

_"Alien?" _Jenny wondered; her mind swimming at the seemingly nonstop surprises in her companion's bag of tricks or so it seemed.

"Later!" Jennifer grabbed Jenny and ran at super speed down the rest of the path. She stopped at the clearing and four white trees in a row. "That's got to be a sign." She set her passenger down. "Sorry had to get out of that woods. No telling what we'd face in there."

"Like this is going to be any better?" Jenny supposed sarcastically while examining the white trees. "Yeah just like in the woods north of town. So where is he? CRANE?"

"If our charming host is behind his disappearance, Captain Crane's going to be held somewhere around here," Jennifer noted. She shivered at a sudden icy chill in that place. "Now what?"

"Dubois, behind you!" Jenny insisted.

Jennifer just made to evade a dark hand's swipe at her throat. She turned to face the materializing demon who stood ready to attack. "Moloch, is it?"

_You will never free Crane. I would have you both! _Moloch raised its hands.

The vines which had imprisoned Katrina and Ichabod only hours before revived themselves and snaked toward the women. Within seconds they were binding the two rescuers.

_AND SO ENDS YOUR RESCUE! JOIN CRANE IF YOU'D LIKE! I DON'T CARE! _Moloch challenged.

Jennifer braced herself and flexed her arms, tearing the vines from their roots. She dusted herself off and braced for further trouble. "Just let us get Captain Crane and get out of here. You don't want what we've brought with us."

Moloch snorted indignantly at what seemed to be an idle threat. _YOU HAVE NOTHING AND…. _It froze statuesque in its tracks.

The air suddenly chilled to what seemed Arctic levels.

"Dubois, what the Hell? What did you do?" Jenny demanded.

"I didn't do anything. Our friend's ticked off," Jennifer indicated pointedly.

A piercing Scream shattered the air.

Two dark fiery blasts knocked Moloch across the clearing and into the forest.

The Image floated into view. Its eyes glowed bright crimson. The scar on its right hand lit the entire area in a jade glow mixed with black sparks.

_GIT CRANIE! AH'LL DEAL W' THA' WUSS! _The Image took off after Moloch.

Within seconds, the sounds of pitched battle could be heard coming from that area.

"_That _is your father?" Jenny inquired.

"A part of him. Yes," Jennifer answered while freeing her companion. "Come on. We have to find Crane."

Jenny nodded and inspected the area. The trees held no clues other than the now shredded vines. The woods hadn't had anything. The trail had led there….

The ground at her feet felt soft and disturbed as if recently moved….

"Dubois! Give me that shovel!" Jenny realized. "He's buried here!"

"Allow me!" Jennifer began to dig quicker than the eye could see. She made dirt fly up at an incredible rate while clearing the area. Slowly she disappeared into the rapidly opening hole.

"CRANE! CRANE! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?" Jenny called into the hole.

Jennifer stopped and tossed the shovel out of the hole. Then she cleared the last foot or so with her hands until she'd uncovered the colonial survivor. "Captain Crane! Hold it!" She reached down into the hole to help him up.

[Grave—Minutes Earlier]

Ichabod struggled on with the cutting operation. By now several of the vines had fallen away allowing his arms and hands full range of motion. He knew he should be wondering if Moloch would try something when he finished freeing himself.

Frankly he didn't care. He only thought of Katrina and Abbie.

Suddenly the air thinned. He coughed as some dirt entered his mouth. His lungs burned. His eyes watered. _This is the end. The demon will smother me. Leftenant, I am so sorry. Katrina, I love you! _He struggled to try and dig away at the dirt on top of himself.

Faintly he swore that someone called "CRANE! CRANE! Are you down there?"

"HERE! I'M HERE!" he yelled although the dirt somewhat gagged him. He spat a dusty mouthful out.

Then something like one of those new-fangled propellers reached his ears. It steadily approached over a few minutes' time. He winced but kept struggling against the dirt.

Then his fingers touched another pair of hands.

Air flooded his burning lungs.

Light overwhelmed his eyes.

A hand seized his left one.

"Captain Crane, hold it!" a female voice directed. "Relax! Tis a bonny thing."

_Wait. Eighteenth century diction? How can that be? _He strained to see as his eyes adjusted to the daylight. He noticed a woman's form and chestnut brown hair cascading down her back connected to the hand yanking him to his feet. "Cannst thou givest me a minute please?"

"Tis certain," Jennifer agreed. She yelled up to the top. "I got him! He seems to be disoriented but okay!"

His eyes came into focus. He started as he recognized her. "My word! You should be dead!"

"So should you, Captain Crane," Jennifer replied evenly. "Hang on." She snaked an arm around his waist and flexed her legs. She launched them out of the hole and back onto the grass. "There we go!"

"Crane, are you all right?" Jenny queried expectantly. "Where's Abbie, Crane?"

"Miss Jenny, I am glad to see you as well," he responded while surveying the clearing. "Where did Jeremy go? And Moloch?"

"If the boat's any sign, Parrish is back on the mainland. Moloch's got its hands full and….." Jenny stopped cold.

The Image floated back toward them. _WUSS IS GONE! WHUPPED IT GOOD! _

His eyes stared in recognition at the Dark One. "You! Dubois!"

_AIN'T BIG BRO! YA KNOW THA'! _the Image spat angrily. It considered the women. _YA 'KAY? _

"Uh yeah. We need to get moving," Jenny pointed out. "But where's Abbie, Crane? What happened?"

He bowed his head. "Lieutenant Mills is trapped in Purgatory. She volunteered to stay there so that Katrina and I could face the threat here. Jeremy…Parrish…betrayed us. He trapped me where your found me. The Horseman rode off with Katrina. I know not where." He spasmed and nearly fell over.

"Captain Crane?" Jennifer queried anxiously.

"Moloch made it so I can feel her pain. Damn you, Abraham, for doing this!" he revealed while sucking in pained breaths.

"How do we get Abbie out of Purgatory?" Jenny demanded.

"One person has to be substituted for her, Miss Mills. Until we find someone, she is quite stuck, I fear," he informed her. "I apologize…"

"Stuck? STUCK? What the Hell! So help me, Crane…." Jenny clenched her fist.

"That won't help us," Jennifer intervened while stepping between them. "I'm sure Captain Crane will find a way to get her out. Won't you?"

"After freeing Katrina, that is my highest priority, Ms. Dubois. You have my word on that," he vowed. "It is quite unfortunate that your parents were sent to my time. Other than our charming dark friend here, we do not have Captain Dubois' aid in this endeavor."

"We do actually. He and Mama are in Wabash. However they haven't been sent back to your time yet. Hence they won't know you, Captain Crane. They think I'm an overly concerned friend rather than their daughter. I'd rather you kept those secrets so they won't affect what happens back in the colonial era. Same goes for Dr. Tuishiama. She is here as well," Jennifer explained.

"Your samurai friend? This is truly fortunate indeed for us," he realized. "I've seen few warriors who wield a sword in the manner she did for our cause." He looked Jennifer over. "You haven't aged a day since our last meeting, Ms. Dubois."

"Part of being really long lived, Captain Crane," Jennifer revealed.

"And being an alien?" Jenny interjected.

"Alien? You were from another country as well?" he queried in confusion.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at Jenny. _Damn it! _"No. This stays between us. _I mean it. _I'm from another _planet_. Papa and Mama found me when I was a toddler in the woods. They raised me as their own. So yeah, I've lived on Earth since then." She heard the Image growl low. "Tell anyone and deal with him."

"I'll pass on that," Jenny agreed while eyeing the dark spirit anxiously.

"Likewise. Before we head north, there is the matter of Katrina. She cannot be far even if Abraham has ridden off with her," Ichabod asserted.

_YEAH! 'ER! _The Image floated over to Ichabod. _AH CAN FEEL 'ER ON YA! YA KNOW AH CAN! _

Ichabod sighed while recalling some of the Dark One's exploits during their time of shared service to the American cause. "You are unique for a…creature of darkness. Can you locate her?"

The Image floated up to him. It looked deeply into his eyes…and through them. It traced the empathetic connection between him and his wife….

…across the woods, through urban sprawl and into another wooded section north of town….

There, in the old cave, it found Katrina semi-conscious and suffering. It saw the Horseman brooding in the shadows. Before it could be detected, it pulled back its psychic probing. _GOT 'ER! LES'GO! _

In a dark flash, the quartet disappeared having finished one rescue and heading for another.

And another clash was forthcoming…..


	14. Rescuing Katrina

Chapter 13 [Cave]

Unbeknownst to the Image, the Horseman _had _detected its intrusion. He inspected every corner and crevice of the granite lined space looking for clues to the interloper's identity. If he had eyes, he would've glared toward his prisoner.

Moloch was no where to be found either….

Katrina smiled brazenly at her former _fiancé. _"He's free….Moloch…failed."

He backhanded her hard across the face. How he wished that toad, the former policeman, could be his voice once again. No matter the slap sent the message he needed her to know.

She spat at him. "Poor Abraham! How far you've fallen! As much as I am sorry for your condition, you do not own me. You sold your soul. Ichabod and I could've helped you…It's on _you_."

He clenched his fist in silent rage before turning away. He drew his sword and dipped it in a pool of mud to his right. Then he scratched a message on the floor in front of her.

"THOU DISHONORED ME"

With one swift move, he sheathed his sword again and turned his back on her.

Her heart felt heavy at the sullen reminder of their situation. She silently choked back a sob before mouthing another silent prayer for her love's safety.

The Horseman braced himself for trouble. Now that Ichabod was free, he knew exactly what his former friend and nemesis would do next.

When, however, would be the question….

Meantime the rescue party materialized in a dark flash just out of sight of the cave's entrance. Granted they needed a second to adjust from the sudden jaunt across town. However they were there….

"I shall _never _get used to that," Ichabod complained.

"He's done that around you before, Crane?" Jenny wondered.

"Yes. While it is a very convenient trick, it is still disconcerting. We are supposed to be fighting the forces of darkness, not allying ourselves with them," he pointed out while surveying the terrain.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Captain," Jennifer reminded him.

_AH GOT US 'ERE! SHADDAP! _the Image snapped. It could feel the Horseman's emanations nearby. _WUSSIE'S STILL PISSED 'BOUT 'ER. YEAH! CAN'T 'MAGINE WHY. _It glared at Ichabod.

"She never loved him. She loves me. Like _you _would understand?" he countered.

It got right in the colonial's face. _AH GIT IT, DUM'ASS! BIG BRO LOST A WOMAN CUZ A' THA' CRAP! 'KAY! DON' START! _It snarled low while stepping back. _AH TOLD YA 'FORE!_

"Yes you did. It doesn't make any difference!" he argued.

_HONOR'S A BIG DEAL, CRANIE! CUZ A YA, WE'RE HERE! KAY? ALWAYS GOTTA CLEAN UP A'TER TWERPS LIKE YA'LL! SMARTEN UP, JACKASS! _It considered the scene again. _LES'GO! WE GOTTA MOVE! _It vanished into thin air again.

"Even the shadow man's lecturing you now, Crane. Life must be a bitch," Jenny interjected.

"You aren't helping, _Ms. Mills_," he retorted. "Bad enough we need that _thing_ but…."

"He is NOT A THING!" Jennifer snapped. "And he's right, Captain Crane. You and your wife opened this can of worms. You caused this mess. Now we all have to deal with it. From what Ms. Mills tells me, we're here because the Horseman in there feels scorned and shamed. He has a reason." She folded her arms across her chest. "You shamed him, Captain. Papa was shamed over my Aunt Karen in much the same way! HE GETS IT! So not ANOTHER WORD! Let's just get Katrina out of there!" Just wait here. I'll get her." She zipped off at super speed into the cave.

"Honestly!" he groused.

"You heard her, Crane. After this, we'd _better _get Abbie out of Purgatory. Case closed," Jenny insisted pointedly.

He wanted to retort but knew she was beyond listening. Why was it his fault that Katrina loved him and not Abraham? It was *she* who broke off the engagement. He didn't drive her to that point. Had he? And, as for Lieutenant Mills, wasn't _she _the one who got in _his _face about the Greater Good? She chose to make the sacrifice. Why should _he _get the flack on that one? Parrish betrayed them all not him….

_Rubbish! _He silently stewed and waited for the results….

Katrina felt a sharp and sudden breeze urging her from her daze. She looked around anxiously wondering if Moloch was up to something. Then a hand brushed up against hers. "Who?"

"It's okay. Katrina, right? We're here to rescue you," Jennifer pointed out. "Don't move." She snapped one of the vines.

"I don't know how you got in here but if Abraham catches you…." Katrina's eyes went wide as her fear approached. "Run!"

The Horseman saw Jennifer and moved to stop her. He wouldn't shoot his machine gun due to Katrina being in the crossfire. He grabbed his ax and moved in for the kill.

"RUN!" Katrina warned.

Jennifer frowned. "An axe? _Really? _Look, I know you're upset. You've got a reason. But talk about overreacting…."

The Horseman swung his axe wildly.

"You really need to move on, Pal," Jennifer advised. "You're going to make the _uncle _really upset. In fact…." She snapped Katrina's remaining vines. "Time to split, Lady." She grabbed the witch and rushed back out at super speed.

The zombie-like avatar glared about the cavern in anger and confusion. He could not understand how Jennifer had rushed in and out so fast. He had been cheated out of Katrina and his vengeance apparently. He would find them. He would get her back and deal with Ichabod. He would….

A low growling came from the shadows in front of himself.

The Image floated into view. Its 'hand' glowed bright emerald from the Horseman's demonic ties and Moloch's residue in the cave. _STILL DOIN' T'IS? AH FEEL YER PAIN BUT SHE AIN'T WORTH IT! _

The Horseman stared at the Image. While he didn't recognize the shade form, he recognized the voice and the glowing symbol…

…from Saratoga and later fighting in this very vicinity….

…the very same possessed man who'd taken out many of his men and frustrated his superiors' aims….

…_Dubois…_

And now, even after the impudent colonial's death, his ghost was back. And once again, he stood between him and his aim.

The Horseman had endured enough. Anger flared within his breast. He hefted his axe and charged his adversary in berserker fashion. Over and over, his axe passed ineffectually through the shadow creature. With each miss, his anger increased steadily. Then he tried to stab it with his sword but with no results that way.

This one would not keep him from Katrina or Crane….Both for his master's sake and his own vengeance's need.

_YA HAD YER CHANCE, WUSS! _The Dark One pasted his immortal foe with a fiery burst.

The Horseman shrugged off the attack without much of a response save to take another swipe at the shade creature.

_TRY THIS! _The Image threw a psychic pulse knocking its enemy up against the wall. It hit the ceiling with another causing a rockslide.

Before the Horseman could react, the rocks had covered him.

_JUS' STAY 'WAY, FOOL! _The Image shook its head. It could understand the other's reasoning. Frankly it still wanted vengeance for losing Angie's predecessor in much the same way as the Horseman had lost Katrina so many years before. But it would _never _serve the demon and its cronies who'd inflicted this fate on its head.

_Nothing…nobody…_was worth that kind of betrayal….

Unlike the Horseman and _despite what he was_, he had Duty first…Pity be damned in the process… He Screamed shrilly both in pain and frustration.

For several seconds he watched. Then he told the imprisoned adversary. _S'RRY. THIS AIN'T THE WAY! DEAL W' IT! _With that it vanished into the shadows once more.

The rock pile jerked a little, went still and moved a little more. Eventually the Horseman would work his way free. Still that wouldn't be for a while yet….

[The Woods—Fifty yards out of view]

Ichabod paced back and forth just about wearing out a line in the dirt. He endured a storm of contending emotions raging within his gut….

Anxious worrying about Katrina and Abbie….

Indignation for the lectures from his companions….

Guilt over his role in said actions….

_We will set this right. We have to! _He grumbled to himself.

"Planning on replanting that strip of grass, Crane?" Jenny presumed. For her money, she would have rather been taking the Horseman or doing something else besides sitting on the sidelines.

Then again having two of the heavy hitters that her sister's inquiries aimed at on the team made things easier too….

"I'm anxious, Ms. Mills. My apologies," he cut into her thoughts.

"We all are. We just need to keep our heads on straight," she reminded him. "Focus, Crane."

"I _am_." He frowned, letting his lips twist angrily. "I am trying to deal with this _battle _and adjust to _your time and its quandaries! _How can I fight it if I can't do it like I did before?"

"Then you fight by what works," she told him frankly. "Look at Mr. Dark and Scary. It's still dealing with life as it did back in our day and then in yours. Take a page from its book. Do the same. Granted we need you to deal with the twenty-first century. Maybe your choice of weapons may change. The war is _constant_." She rubbed his shoulder. "Promise me your head will _stay in the game_."

"It shall. You have my word on that," he agreed.

"Better." She allowed him a smile. "We all need each other."

He nodded before he went back to pacing. Then he felt a breeze waft past his ear and rustle his hair. As if by proximity, his heart slowed its anxious beat. His lungs sucked in a calmer breath.

"Ichabod?"

He smiled warmly. His heart skipped a beat joyously. His eyes sparkled as if beholding the first rays of a spring dawn after a long winter's night. He turned to find his beloved in equal awe and joy behind him. "Katrina!" He rushed toward her.

Halfway between themselves, they swept each other up in their arms. Their mouths planted a hungry lip lock on each other satiating all concerned with love-sustaining energy and vibes. Their hearts beat as one.

"I thought Jeremy had killed you," Katrina admitted hesitantly. "Thank God he didn't." She buried her face in his chest and held him close.

"I wasn't going to let that happen," he informed her while doing the same. He buried himself in her warm embrace.

"Hate to interrupt, Folks," Jennifer intervened. "We do need to get out of here. We'll get you both looked at when we're safe."

"Safe? Where?" Katrina demanded. "Moloch can reach us anywhere!" She turned and saw the Image floating into view. "A demon!"

"Mayhaps, my Dear. Tis part of Captain Dubois," Ichabod informed her.

"Your companion from the Saratoga campaign? Truly he is a valuable friend," Katrina realized. She walked over to the Image. "Thank you."

_YER WELCOME! LES GIT! _It made their quintet disappear in a dark flash before heading for the car and then for points north.

Yet another point for the good guys. Moloch, however, would be heard from yet….


	15. Abbie's Temptation

Chapter 14 [Purgatory]

Abbie rasped a dry cough. She shivered in the cold dark air. Her skin dimpled. Her arms ached from hanging like a fly caught in a spider's web…

…which is the position she precisely was in….

_Girl, this is what you get for playing all hero for Crane, _She winced at the negative thought beating it back down into that dark place where it had come from.

Her stomach growled reminding her that she needed to eat.

The passersby throwing water at her, she thought, was a particularly creative touch.

She hated the way her clothes stuck to her skin. She felt clammy and their 'treatment' only made her feel worse. _Damn creeps! You're supposed to be redeeming yourselves. Instead you're slaves to the being you should be shunning. Lovely. _She rolled her eyes for an additional sarcastic twist.

Around herself, the woods had remained still for the past hour. Only the stiff breeze whistling past her ears and reddening her skin impacted her. _Have to remember to send that note to thank Moloch for his wonderful hospitality. Yeah right…Host of the Year. _

Another yank of her wrists only reminded her of the fact that she'd need help to get out of her current predicament. She'd yelled out to passersby only to get strange looks from them in the process. Others would fearfully rush away as if she bore a poison of some sort.

A spasm of weakness ripped through her. Hunger growled at her gut again.

_Tremendous. Crane, you'd better be working on getting rid of Moloch. _She heard a twig snap nearby. "HEY!" she managed to rasp. "WHO'S OUT THERE?"

Jeremy emerged from the brush with a surprised look on his face. He'd expected to have to break into the doll house in order to get at her. At least Abbie had emerged from behind her blind to make herself an easier target….

…and especially hanging like that…._much easier…._

"Oh dear, Lieutenant Mills, how did you _ever _get yourself in that position?" he queried in mock-dismay.

"Henry, what the Hell are you doing here? Where are Crane and Katrina?" she queried.

"They are…battling…their demons, Miss Mills. I was here to check on you. Have to make sure you're _well taken care of_." He circled her slowly. Each step weighting down on the yellowed grass crushing it underneath his feet. To tell the truth, he enjoyed her predicament.

"Oh yeah. Being taken care of. Yeah that's me," she retorted tersely. "Can you get me down from here?"

"Yes that would be prudent now, _wouldn't it?_" He reached into his pocket and produced a rather large and juicy red-green apple. "This would be a rather tasty snack, wouldn't it? You want it. Don't you?"

"Damn it, Henry! I'm starving! Either cut me down or feed it to me!" she demanded as Hunger drove her words.

He chuckled. "Ah I imagine you are, Lieutenant. Remember what I told you before. Once you eat from food of this side, you can _never _go back. Do you know if this apple is from your side or this side? Do you want to chance that?"

She narrowed her eyes. "This ain't one of your damn puzzles!"

"Ah but isn't it? You haven't figured out that you've been misdirected." He narrowed his own eyes at her. "Ichabod and Katrina have already fallen. They've been betrayed by the second horseman. Even now Moloch's second agent rides on its behalf."

"_Another one_?" She felt crestfallen. If they got through this, she would so throttle Crane for not listening to her. "You have to get back there and stop him, Henry. Why are you baiting me like this?"

"And _why _would I stop him, Miss Mills? He's _me_. And you all have done such a great job of assisting me in my endeavor," he bragged while dropping Civility's mask.

Her mind recoiled in shock and horror. Anger burned at her brain. "You…_you_!"

"And she realizes her failure." He grinned smugly while floating into the air in front of her. He held the apple only inches in front of her mouth. "You are _so _hungry, aren't you? Imagine how I felt buried for over two centuries." He glared at her. "My parents abandoning me to the world. My mother's companions trying to murder me and almost succeeding!"

Her eyes went wide. "Damn! You're _Jeremy_?"

Another chuckle as he savored more of her confusion. "Yes. I am he, Miss Mills. I serve Moloch. Using you all was one of the master's finer pleasures." He pushed the apple in her face. "And if I make you eat, I will be rewarded."

She made her mouth shut firmly not allowing it a nibble. She knew better. She had to escape this hellish prison…

…Damn the Persephone effect….She wasn't going to be like that babe….

No way in Hell….

She shook her head and glared at him.

"Fine. Starve." He surveyed her. "Oh if only I was a century younger. What a prize you would make."

She squirmed at his implication. "Just wait, Parrish! Wait until I get out of here!"

"Such threats! Really, Lieutenant, they are unbecoming of you. Even if you _could escape_, you won't. Don't look for your companions to help you. They are all trapped as well. You've _lost_." He chuckled. "Desire is such a tempting sauce to a dish, is it not? So is Desperation."

"Just let me out of here. I'll show you what desperate is!" she threatened.

"I'm sure you would. Remember you chose to follow Crane in here. You chose to trust in him. His desire to be with my mother, it seems, outweighs his need for _you_," he retorted cutting into her resolve with heartless jabs.

"Go to Hell!" she spat.

"I'd say we are already there. Hang there and rot, my Dear. Soon enough you will fall." With that he disappeared into the darkness beyond.

She yanked against her bonds again. "AHH! DAMN YOU, PARRISH!"

She bowed her head lamenting her downfall. Doubt now fully besieged her heart.

A dry rasping laugh burned her ears.

Moloch floated into the clearing. _YOU SEE? YOU'RE ALONE, SOW! I CAN LET YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU DESIRE! SURRENDER AND BE MINE!_

"Not a…chance." She noticed the demon wasn't as cocky as it normally seemed. Her eyes detected the scorch mark still healing on its left side. "Looks…like somebody…got a shot at you."

_A MINOR INCONVENIENCE. I WILL DEAL WITH DUBOIS AND HIS SHADE. I HAVE YOU ALL! _

_Dubois? _Her mind recalled the phone calls to that village north of Albany. "So Crane got a hold of that guy." She smirked. "Looks like he really tagged your sorry ass."

_I WILL DEAL WITH HIM AND YOUR FRIENDS! _It backhanded her savagely across the face to further drive its point home.

"Deal with…." She glanced at him as Realization dawned in her eyes. Her heart strengthened at its ill-advised boast. "They've escaped, _haven't they?_" She met its glare with one of her own. "If that guy's half of what the records say he is, we'll put you in the ground!"

_LET IT BE SO. I CARE NOT. _With that, it vanished into thin air.

She rested in the still cold air and basked in her renewed hope. Despite her current situation, she knew the tide was turning. If she could keep herself pure, the others would rescue her. Together they'd deal with their situation. _Just glad Crane knew what he was talking about in that regard._

She shivered as the elements attacked anew. This time, however, it wasn't so bad..

And so she waited for her chance….


	16. Arrivals in Wabash

Chapter 15 [Sunset]

After retrieving a certain Bible and other artifacts from the Witnesses' research area, Jennifer drove her companions northward as quickly as she possibly could manage. Given the situation, she would've rather have rushed them up to the farm or had the Apparition do the teleporting trick. However the potential mess wouldn't be worth it either….

…not with Moloch on the loose and stirring up _other _potential messes potentially….

Consequentially, she pushed the speed limit up I-87 to Albany and then along the state road north through Eagle Plain and toward home.

"My word! This has most certainly changed!" Katrina realized as she observed Eagle Plain's center. Rather than the cobblestone lined streets and mostly brick buildings, wood and glass dominated everything. "And what are these Starbucks places? Are they a new form of temple?"

"No. Those places serve a wondrous coffee indeed," Ichabod explained. "Consequently they are quite popular in this new day and age."

"Some people do practically worship that coffee, Crane. Don't knock it," Jenny insisted. "So how much longer to Wabash?"

"This is the road as I recall," Ichabod interjected. "If we were in a carriage, I'd say an hour."

"You'd be right, Captain Crane," Jennifer affirmed. "With our horseless carriage here, I'd say we're about fifteen minutes out. Some of this hasn't changed."

"You all certainly have cleared a great deal of land since my last visit, Miss Jennifer, I must say," he remarked.

"Yes we have. Relax. We'll be there soon," the driver assured them.

Ichabod hugged his wife's shoulders with his right arm. "It will be all right, Katrina. Trust in that."

She leaned against him. Despite her own fears, she managed a smile for him too. "We are together again, my Love. Stronger together."

"Yes. Stronger together," he concurred as they passed the village limits and pressed toward the center. He looked toward Jenny. "All of us."

"No doubt about that," Jennifer asserted. "All of us."

"Should we not be heading for your parents' farm?" he queried.

"We will later. They wanted to meet you at the church," Jennifer informed them. She passed by Allabash Drive and took the center road.

As they progressed, his mind flashed back…..

[Wabash—1777]

Since leaving their British prisoner with General Fitzmartin at Albany, Dubois and Ichabod rode hard and fast up the secondary post road to the north. They both knew the British pincer was in motion from the east and south. With only two stops to water the horses, they rode hard as the woods grew up again around them.

"Surely we would've met in Eagle Plain?" Ichabod supposed.

"I don't have the best track record in that town, Captain Crane," Dubois informed his companion. "Besides we'll be in Wabash in ten more minutes' time." He took the right turn.

"And we aren't heading for your farm?" Ichabod supposed.

"My wife and I live in town. My son, Ricardo, has the family farm now," Dubois answered as they rode through the gate in Wabash's walls and approached the village's center. "And here we are, Captain. Welcome to my village." He allowed himself a rare smile. "Our allies should be here soon." He stopped Streaker in front of the white washed Congregationalist church and tied his reins to the post in front of the structure.

Ichabod dismounted and tied his horse's reins beside the other horse's. He inspected the village green and the businesses surrounding it. "Charming. Certainly though I could have acquired what we needed in Eagle Plain? A letter from General Washington would've made the locals cooperate with us."

"Perhaps. No disrespect meant to the general but I doubt that everyone there would've played nice. Last time I went there, I needed the natives' escort to get out of there alive," Dubois recalled. "Perhaps you'd like to refresh yourself? Both MacLindy's and Ebenezer's have comfortable rooms and delicious fare. Apologies but all I can offer is a makeshift bed in the family's dwellings above the mercantile." He handed Ichabod a few coins. "That will cover you for the night. I'll speak with whoever you choose to stay with. Even if I do not have room personally, I'll make sure you are quite well taken care of, Captain."

At the top of the church's stairs, a minister in dark clothes and a white collar waved to them. "David, thank God you're returned! Was there any trouble?"

"Only a minor fracas, Brother William. Nothing major I assure you," Dubois insisted half-truthfully. "This is Captain Ichabod Crane, one of General Washington's hand picked soldiers."

"Brother, it is a pleasure to be around His house," Ichabod noted while shaking the minister's hand.

"As it is to be speaking with one of our brave soldiers, Captain Crane. I am setting up the church for tonight's special service. Certainly you will attend?" Brother William invited.

Dubois shook his head with a heavy sigh. "I will say my prayers on the way to our own meeting tonight at Palmer Pond."

"Certainly you would not turn down a blessing from Our Lord, David….given your _state of affairs_?" Brother William supposed.

"Normally I would not. However we are on General Washington's business. And if by 'special' you mean another diatribe against my sister, daughter and other friends, I'll pass. Also the Child _is not _just a demon. With all due respect, I wish you'd get that through your head," Dubois fired back firmly. "The Lord tells us to turn the other cheek, Brother William. Those who would ally themselves with us deserve our patience and respect. After all who casts the first stone? Not me. And not you. I look forward to seeing you on Sunday as always, Brother William." He gave a curt bow of the head to the minister before leading his companion across the green toward the mercantile.

"That was rude, Dubois," Ichabod lectured.

"I would not normally speak to a man of the cloth like that, Captain Crane. Brother William, although a good man, goes on overly much about certain things. Some of us have asked him to cease and desist. He refuses." Dubois shrugged while walking through the front door. "Come in please." He saw Penny and Jennifer working behind it. "Hi, Ladies!"

"Papa!" The two women rushed out to embrace their father.

"I'll let Angie know you're back," Penny informed them before rushing up the stairs.

"Sorry she took off before proper introductions. Captain Ichabod Crane, my daughter, Jennifer Dubois. Jenny, Captain Crane," Dubois introduced. "The girl rushing upstairs is my other daughter, Penelope."

"Captain, it's a pleasure to meet one of Papa's fellow officers," Jennifer accepted while shaking Ichabod's hand.

"The pleasure, Miss Dubois, is mine," Ichabod complimented while kissing the back of her hand. He noticed Penny returning with Angie.

"Captain, this is Penelope and my wife, Dr. Angela Dubois," Dubois introduced. "Penny and Angie, Captain Ichabod Crane."

"Captain Crane, it is a pleasure," Angie expressed as they shook hands. She inspected some of his bumps and bruises. "If you'd like, I can take a look at your wounds in my office."

"I do appreciate that, Doctor. Perhaps in the morning before we leave for our other business?" Ichabod supposed.

"Other than the meeting, Captain Crane, we have a couple of days grace before we need to get back to Albany," Dubois reminded him. He embraced his wife and kissed her cheek gently. "I missed you, Princess."

"Missed you too, Dave." Angie embraced him tightly. "Cullensech was here earlier. He'll meet you in the designated place. The others are ready as well."

"Cybelle and Dee Dee?"

"They'll be there as well," Angie indicated.

Ichabod wondered what that reference was to. _Cybelle and Dee Dee? Whoever are they? _

[Modern Day—Outside of the Congregationalist Church]

"Ichabod? Are you all right?" Katrina wondered while shaking her husband's arm gently.

"Yes…terribly sorry. I was remembering my last trip here in 1777 just before the Battle of Saratoga," he explained.

"The day we met, Captain Crane," Jennifer confirmed while parking outside of the church. "Remember, Everyone, act as if you don't know my parents. The story is about their ancestors. Let's keep it that way. Brother Tony, the minister, knows about the whole thing _and _you, Captain."

"If he is the same man Lieutenant Mills spoke with, I imagine so," he confirmed while getting out of the car and helping Katrina out.

"Any of this look familiar, Crane?" Jenny wondered half-seriously.

He nodded. "The church and mercantile are the same buildings as I remember. The green seems a bit smaller." He pointed to the hitching post. "That's where Dubois and I tied our horses the last time."

"And where we'll meet this time. We did have quite the meeting last time. Hopefully nothing so exciting this time, Captain Crane," Jennifer supposed as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

[Inside of the church—seven minutes earlier]

Nyoki slid her kitana's blade over and over across the sharpening stone's smooth service. She inspected the metal's every detail for several minutes before sliding the blade back into its hilt. She glanced expectantly at Brother Tony and Dave who talked in the corner. "Something troubling you, Gentlemen?"

"Who me? This is like old times," Dave deadpanned. Beside him a bulky quiver of arrows and a sturdy yew bow leaned against the wall. He sipped on a cup of herbal tea while trying to keep his moods in check. He made a face and shuddered noticeably. "He's back by the way."

"That's not amusing. This is a house of God. I'd rather not have weapons in here," Brother Tony admonished.

"Given what's about to walk in here, Brother, I'd say it's a regular picnic. Hell I'm tempted to ask the Cranes about my ancestor if they knew him," Dave supposed half-seriously.

"They knew him," the minister assured him. "Let's focus on our demon issue however. Shall we?"

"Good plan," she concurred as the knocking came from the door. "May I?"

"I'll take this one but thank you." Brother Tony hurried across the floorboards to the doors. He opened them to find Jennifer waiting on him. "Ah, Jennifer! Good afternoon! Was your drive from Sleepy Hollow all right?"

"We had some unexpected excitement from a certain _dark bodyguard and some demons_. Lovely stuff but we're all safe. Thank you. Papa, Nyoki, how are you both?" Jennifer explained.

"Lousy day of classes. Getting ready for jury duty tomorrow," Dave complained. Then he studied the two colonials as his scar began glowing again. "Either you're packing something for your pal, Moloch, Folks, or someone's into magic."

Katrina stepped forward. "I am a sorceress. My name is Katrina Crane. This is my husband, Ichabod." She recognized the glowing scar on his hand. "You are the one they called the Accursed. Are you not? I recall several members of my coven going to a small village in central Massachusetts looking to deal with your problem. They never returned."

"Not surprising given what lurks in those woods," Dave concurred. "And if we're not careful, that stuff will find its way here _again_." He looked at Katrina. "And yes, I am the Accursed and get all of the benefits of it too. Charming stuff…."

"What do you mean _again_, Dubois?" Ichabod snapped before collecting himself.

Dave studied the former colonial. He felt an uneasy case of _déjà vu_. "You've got to be Crane, right? If so, you probably remember my ancestor dealing with these issues during the Revolution."

"You can say that. I saw him change into that being whose ghost has been following us all day," Ichabod informed him.

"He doesn't tail people unless something's going on. From the headaches I've been having, I'd say he's been busy." Dave stood and paced across the front of the church. "I wish Lieutenant Mills were here. Everyone else has been accounted for."

"She's in Purgatory, I'm afraid," Katrina revealed. She bowed her head.

Ichabod rubbed his wife's shoulder supportively. "Abbie volunteered. We didn't know about Jeremy or what would happen afterwards."

"Tell me about it," Jenny groused while turning her back.

"Why is Lieutenant Mills in Purgatory? Did she die?" Brother Tony queried anxiously.

"No. However when a soul is banished there, it cannot leave without another one taking its place. I need to be here to help combat Moloch. Lieutenant Mills is there holding my place so to speak," Katrina clarified.

"I see." Brother Tony exhaled sharply even as his mind still struggled with these details. "Any ideas about keeping an eye on Captain Irving? He's going to trial in the morning."

"_Captain Frank Irving? He's here?" _Ichabod wondered.

"They moved him up here to get a neutral jurisdiction," Jenny recalled.

Dave snorted. "Some neutral jurisdiction. Unreal." He shook his head in disbelief. "Chalk another up to the system. It may have just screwed things up more royally than usual."

"What can we do though, David? We cannot bring weapons into the courthouse tomorrow. I can't just reveal myself," Nyoki wondered.

"Jeremy could show up and try to kill Captain Irving," Ichabod presumed.

"If you're going to try and ask the Child not to get involved, good luck on that," Dave disagreed. "But seriously if your guy or guys show up, we do need a plan. I need to get my shafts and bow past security. Besides I have a few _other tricks _up my own sleeve. And if whatever causes me to change, they get _him again_."

"We saw _him _drive Moloch away from a place earlier today. Trust me. Your buddy's been partying," Jenny noted half-seriously.

"Wonderful. That could mean Moloch could make trouble. That in turn could mean a full-fledged demon war between two rival black covens. If you're a priestess, doesn't that mean you're part of your own coven?" Dave supposed.

"They're gone unfortunately," Katrina lamented. "I'd welcome some aid."

"You may be able to get it. That is if my sister shows up. She can be stubborn that one," Dave replied hopefully.

"Speaking of hope, perhaps Captain Crane, Mrs. Crane and Miss Mills would be open to coming with me to Eagle Plain? Captain Irving could use a few visitors before the morning if you get my meaning?" Brother Tony suggested.

Ichabod actually liked the way that things were developing. He of course had met Cybelle, the high priestess in question, and Dubois' daughter, Deirdre, in 1777. Question was how much did each know? Would they help? And even if they agreed to do so, would running into them screw up the time stream?

And _what the Hell _did Dubois mean by _a rival black coven_?

"I'd like it if Angie could look at the Cranes and Miss Mills before you go, Brother Tony," Jennifer reminded the minister.

"Yes of course. Meet me back here in half an hour?" Brother Tony suggested.

"Of course, Reverend. We would be delighted. Lead on Miss Jennifer," Ichabod agreed while leading Katrina toward the front doors. He shot Dave a curious look before disappearing through them.

"He is as unique as the records say," Brother Tony assessed.

"That is, as you Americans say, a gross understatement," Nyoki concurred.

"Whatever happens, we're definitely on notice now. That wife of his is tripping the scar's switch." Dave glanced out the window toward the woods. The numbness squeezed at his scalp. "Something watching from the forest. Lovely." He glanced at Brother Tony. "Be careful when you take them to Eagle Plain. Something's not right."

"I shall endeavor to be so. Lord be with me," Brother Tony agreed.

"And with us. I'm going to Angie's office to keep an eye on things. Nyoki?" Dave suggested while grabbing his gear.

"I am with you. As he said, Brother Tony, be careful," she advised before following Dave out the door and across the green.

Brother Tony kneeled before his pulpit and prayed silently. He knew better than to ignore his friends' instincts on such things.

Definitely a good idea to listen…a good idea indeed….


	17. Visit to Irving's Cell

Chapter 16 [Eagle Plain—Irving's Cell—an hour later]

Even as preparations were being made around him, Irving sat in his cell and brooded. He hoped that Cynthia had been smart in terms of Miley and actually getting her some better protection. Hell he could've used some better protection himself….

_That minister certainly does know more than he was saying. Who the Hell are you, Caldwell?_

He rubbed his forehead and stalked over to the sink to get some water for his parched throat. He really needed to collect his wits. He had to be ready to be a solid presence in court. Question was how much could he really tell the jury?

Would he be committed to a rubber room much as Jennifer Mills had been by the end of the day?

_And here I was the one to tell Crane and Mills to be careful who they told about this garbage. Figures that I'd be the one to break that code myself! And speaking of tomorrow, when the Hell do I get to see a lawyer anyhow? _Irving sat down hard on his cot and ran his hands through his hair. "If this is what he went through, how did Corbin keep things in check? Damn!"

The outer door creaked open allowing the guard to strut in. "Irving! Your confessor's back! He brought friends!"

"That will be quite enough, Officer," Brother Tony advised tersely. "I assure you we shall be fine."

The guard eyed the eclectic group. "Just be sure you keep it short, Reverend. Prisoner's gotta get his sleep before the show tomorrow." With that he walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Nice to see they never lose their touch," Jenny sassed.

"Manners, it seems, Ms. Mills, are optional. Quite a shame really," Ichabod complained. He stepped toward the cell. "Captain Irving, whatever are you doing in that cell?"

"I turned myself in for Miley's sake, Crane. I can't let her take the fall," Irving noted while looking for the guard. "Where have you been? Where's Mills?"

"She's still trapped. We shall free her, Captain. I promise you," Katrina vowed.

"I'm still holding you to that," Jenny asserted. Turning back to Irving, she noted, "The gang's almost all here, Irving. Now let's see about getting you that lawyer."

"Good luck. According to the warden, nobody wants this case. I can't even get a public defender. At this rate, I'll be defending myself! I'll never see my Little Bean again. Damn demons!" Irving hissed.

"Have faith, Captain. Trust in Him," Brother Tony reminded the prisoner.

"I'm trying, Reverend. I'm trying!" Irving composed himself. "Tell me you found something, Crane. What did Parrish dig up?"

"A whole lot of trouble," Jenny muttered.

"Parrish betrayed us, Captain." Ichabod revealed morosely. "After Katrina and I emerged from Purgatory, he trapped us. He buried me underground. He allowed the Horseman to take her."

"You mean Parrish was in league with Moloch?" Irving demanded.

"Yes," Katrina conceded. "He is our son, Jeremy. Moloch subverted him in exchange for vengeance against us." She bowed her head.

"Wait." Irving stared through the bars at the red headed witch. "You're Katrina? Lady, you're _dead_."

"Not dead, Captain. My coven trapped me in Purgatory. With our friends' and Ichabod's help, I have returned to assist in dealing with the issue at hand," Katrina explained.

"And Parrish is your son? I thought your son was killed?" Irving queried. "And what about his bodyguard? That Golem thing?"

"I dispatched the Golem some time ago, Captain," Ichabod reminded him. "As for Jeremy, he played us all quite skillfully, I fear. If it wasn't for Dubois and his associate, we'd still be trapped. Other than that, we have nothing. Jeremy is still at large."

"The Horseman was still back in Sleepy Hollow as far as we know," Katrina added.

"Moloch knows about our dark spirit friend. It'll likely go for reinforcements," Jenny deduced. "Any of Dubois' other friends around here?"

Brother Tony shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Dubois mentioned two rival covens. What was he talking about?" Katrina queried.

Brother Tony stared at her. "He was referring to Moloch and then the demon that made him what he is, Mrs. Crane. I would not suggest setting those two groups against each other. Lord, help us all. That harpy would destroy us. Trust that David is working on something. He will be here in Eagle Plain on other business tomorrow."

"He is _very _resourceful, Captain Irving. Do trust in that," Ichabod assessed.

"Is he one of your resurrected friends, Crane? How would you know?" Irving pressed.

Ichabod shrugged while understanding Dubois' need for secrecy. He lied, "His ancestor served with me in the Continental Army, Captain. I knew him for five years and through many battles."

"If you say so, Crane. If I get out of here, I'd like to meet him personally," Irving commented.

"Consider yourself invited, Captain Irving," Brother Tony assured him pleasantly.

"We will get you out, Captain. I promise that," Ichabod vowed while gripping the prisoner's hand.

Irving nodded. While he considered the former colonial strange on several fronts, he knew Crane to be a man of his word. "You'd better."

"We shall, Captain," Katrina affirmed. "Trust in that. There are others yet to be contacted." She smiled at her husband.

"Others?" Brother Tony asked.

"Others like myself. Let me leave it at that." Katrina closed her eyes. "The guard is returning. We should go."

Right on cue, the key turned in the lock. The guard strutted in. "Visiting hours are over, Folks. Find a room."

"Be strong, Captain. We will be supporting you," Ichabod assured Irving.

"I know, Crane. Get Mills out of that weird place. And one more thing—kick that thing's ass," Irving requested.

"Consider it done, Irving," Jenny declared. She glared at the guard before taking off.

"Be in peace, Captain," Brother Tony wished before leaving the cell with the Cranes. "I shall pray for you."

The guard sniggered before locking the door again behind them. "Ghosts and demons! What rubbish!"

Irving kneeled in a corner and silently prayed. He needed guidance. While grateful for his friends' visit, he needed divine assistance.

"How touching."

He turned to find Parrish watching him through the bars. "_You! _Get away from here! GUARD! GUARD!"

"That oaf is indisposed for the moment. Nobody can hear us. They will never know I was here," the intruder informed him. "The master is planning something special for you and your friends!"

"I heard you all got your asses kicked earlier. Still sucking those wounds?" Irving queried with a bit of borrowed bravado.

"We were caught unprepared. There are _measures _Moloch shall take to make sure it does not happen again. We shall move soon. Sleep well, Captain. As the guard said, it will be a big day tomorrow," Parrish vowed before fading back into the shadows again.

"Big day? What the Hell does he mean by that?" Irving slumped against the granite back corner of the cell and worried. "God, whatever You've got, better make it a double." He sighed and closed his eyes.

It was going to be a long night all right….


	18. Two More Horsemen

Chapter 17 [Later that Night]

[Woods—Nine Miles Outside of Saratoga, NY]

Wisps of clouds partially obscured the full moon on that evening. A chill breeze cut through the oaks and pines ringing the old Revolutionary battlefield. Not a bird sang nor did any animal make a sound in that cold nether night.

The meadow itself remained a grassy necropolis. Thanks to the historic preservation people, the area had been preserved. A granite monument stood watch over the former grisly scene and the bodies still lying in repose under the waving grasses….

Bodies belonging to souls who were not at peace….

Souls waiting for the right opportunity to settle scores…..

Moloch blurred its way into view along the meadow's southernmost edge. It still smarted from its setback at the Image's hands. It despised losing its grip on one of the hated Witnesses and the latter's wife.

Now the hated mortals would pay….

And when it found what it sought, they would….

As the demon progressed, it knew other parties also pursued the goal. It anticipated competition for the subjugation of human souls. It had to be ready. Fangs gnashed within its maw.

The Witnesses and allies would need to be put down before others entered the picture….

It surveyed the field once more looking for a sign.

Four white trees beckoned from across on the field on the woods' other edge. Grass only sparsely grew at their base.

It glided over the yellowed grasses to the markers. It smelled deeply of the wicked roots underneath the surface….

….two roots in particular….

It sensed the vibrations from two centuries earlier. It could feel two of its servants waiting underneath. It raised its clawed hands and beckoned, _ARISE, MY HORSEMEN! YOUR MASTER CALLS YOU TO SERVICE! ARISE!_

Energy crackled and struck the ground. It burned the turf and stank of brimstone.

_ARISE!_

The turf shook and cracked. Dirt fell away from the rising mound before the trees. Four blackened hands burst through the remaining dirt.

Slowly two blackened and decomposing figures climbed out of the ground. They looked around at the darkened landscape. For the first time in centuries, they felt the breeze on their faces. They heard the trees rustling. Seeing their master, they bowed to it….

…they bowed in fulfillment of their pact….

Moloch inspected the two servants. It raised its hand and cast another spell reshaping them in its image.

The one on the left appeared in a long charcoal robe. Red eyes blazed from under a darkened hood. Around his form, an omnipresent swarm of bugs flew.

His counterpart wore armor and a helmet covering all but his withered face. Boils and leaking sores pocked those features. He carried a large metal staff and a sword strapped across his back.

_THE HORSEMEN OF PESTILENCE AND FAMINE, YOU ARE NOW. BE REVENGED AS YOU WISHED DURING THE BATTLE SO LONG AGO! BE REVENGED ON THOSE WHO HELPED TO BRING IT ABOUT! DEATH TO THE MORTALS!_ Moloch waved its hand making them all disappear from view.

Other than the disturbed ground, not a trace of them could be found. No trace at all….

[Cave, Sleepy Hollow]

Parrish materialized beside the cold water fall outside of the cave moodily. He groused at being pulled away from Eagle Plain's courthouse where he awaited his chance at Irving and the others. Now he found himself back at the cave again. _What point is there for me being *here*? The game is afoot to the north!_

The Horseman strutted angrily into position. After hours of effort, he'd finally freed himself from the rocks. He fumed at Katrina's escape and the Image's intervention. As with Parrish, hesitating in this fashion was the last thing he wanted.

"Couldn't hold on to her, could you? I gift wrapped her for your consideration!" Parrish snapped testily at her.

The Horseman drew his sword and swiped at the air between them in a clear response. He could stomach no further bravado from the offspring of the Cranes' insulting union. He held the blade pointed in the air for several seconds as a message—_if I can't kill them, I'll take you instead_.

_ENOUGH! _Moloch appeared with the two other two servants. It beckoned for them to join their counterparts. _YOU ARE THE FOUR HORSEMEN! SOON YOU SHALL BRING APOCALYPTIC DESTRUCTION AND MISERY TO THIS WORLD! SUBVERT THE SOULS AND BRING ME THE WITNESSES! UPON MY SIGNAL, YOU SHALL STRIKE! BRING ME THE MORTALS! _It vanished from view.

The Horseman beckoned to its companions and led them toward their waiting steeds. He mounted his own and saw the others do the same. Then he spurred his own mount and pressed away into the forest.

The other three riders did the same in like fashion.

And so the night swallowed the posse obscuring its path toward the next scene of sorts….


	19. Message for Katrina

Chapter 18

[Wabash—Dubois Farm]

Katrina reclined against the soft mattress underneath herself and Ichabod in the Duboises' guest room. She felt grateful for their hosts' hospitality. Feeling her husband's warmth against her eased any residual aches and pains from Purgatory and the recent captivity at Abraham's hands.

She should've been content but wasn't….A feeling nagged at her heart. Something wasn't right.

Carefully she eased his arm off of her and slid out of bed so as not to disturb him. She had to admit that Angie's sweats, while very warm, didn't seem very lady like in her estimation. _But then when have I acted like the proper lady? _After slipping on a borrowed robe, she slipped out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

The pale full moon brushed the landscape with its delicate brush. Its soft glow sparkled with pixie dust. Despite _Nocturne_'s inky darkness, the beams infused the backdrop with an energy she hadn't felt in centuries.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. Despite her cover as the Quaker nurse, she'd always felt most refreshed in the presence of her goddess. She murmured a chant and began to twirl in a small circle several times.

Her feet seemed to leave the ground as she did so.

Underneath her, a white pentacle appeared glowing in a pure light of its own. Its light pulsed in harmony with the moon's glow. The white energy kicked up fire fly type sparks where it touched the residual darkness imbued in the tilled earth and its buildings.

Katrina knew none of these things. The Call held her in its grasp. Her mind swam with the currents and rapids of its turmoil-ridden river. Sudden winds buffeted her form but didn't dissuade her progress.

_Katrina Crane, open your mind, Daughter. Open your mind and know what you need….._

Her eyes opened in an instant but a blinding flash swept her away…..

[Another Place]

When the flash subsided, Katrina found herself in the midst of a grassy meadow. Tall grasses billowed in a feather soft breeze. Flower bloomed intermittently in their midst. The sun beamed down with light not too hot but comfortably for her. "Where?" She saw a feminine form approaching her cloaked and hooded in white.

The figure walked…no _floated_…toward her. It glowed with a bright pure light. _Katrina, you must listen to me. Too often you have not. Now you must do your duty._

Katrina fell to her knees in due reverence. Her tutors had raised her on Spenserian interpretations of the female before herself. Her order's sisters and high priestess embellished those lessons with their own. She knew full well that this place belonged to that figure.

"Great Mother." She prostrated herself. "On behalf of my beloved and myself, I humbly give you thanks."

_I receive your gratitude with pleasure, Dear Child. Unfortunately the time has come that your harvest is reaping what you and your mate sowed centuries ago. You stand on the razor's edge. Your scorned lover and child ride on dark steeds toward you as we speak. The Four Horsemen ride. The battles to rescue you and Ichabod Crane have stirred others from their dark rest._

"Others?" she wondered.

_Moloch knows that it is not the only demon targeting this area. Another whose name dare not be uttered even by me has its mark burned onto these farmlands. Its minions prepare. Among them a dark sorceress' spirit prepares for another claim on her Child….the Accursed…. The longer the crisis goes, the more power she will realize. As such Moloch has one more agent…one that your allies have already met, Serilda of Abaddon. Her spirit remains trapped in the Hollow yet Moloch seeks to free her. If it does so, Serilda will meet this farm's dark protector in battle. That will stir the other witch from her dark valley. _The figure considered her words carefully. _With the dawn shall come the next phase. Now it is time for you to return. Others await you._

"Others?" she reiterated.

_Other sisters in my service. Tread carefully, Katrina Crane, lest you undo everything I have worked for. Now go forth. Be strong in the Light. _The figure passed her hand in front of Katrina.

A bright light overwhelmed Katrina once more sweeping her away….

[Dubois Farm]

Katrina opened her eyes and surveyed the moonlit landscape. While the conditions remained much the same as before her spell, other energies crackled about the area. She noticed that the pentacle had vanished with only a few wisps of smoke still testifying to her efforts in that regard. She shivered with unexpected chill. Her eyes moved slightly to the left.

The Image floated above the landscape. As always, it watched standing ready to protect its home and allies. _Na' me. Yer right…. _With that it melted away into the nightscape.

She turned in its indicated direction to find two women in emerald robes watching her in turn. She marveled at their serenity even in the face of her spell craft and the Dark One's presence. She did not recognize the chestnut haired older woman to the left. The other observer, however, a slightly shorter auburn-tressed lady whose features combined her hosts' into her own, was well known to her.

She recalled…..

[The Hudson Valley Postal Route—April 1781]

Katrina hustled out of the brush and carefully surveyed the dirt road ahead. She'd left her beloved Ichabod in his safe haven within the old Indian cave north of Sleepy Hollow. She worried about the threat of her own coven….

…the threat to the forming life within her womb….

She rubbed her swelling belly. _If only Ichabod could be with me to raise this child! It's not fair! We love each other! Why did Abraham force that confrontation? WHY? _She glanced around again and then pressed on along the sandy road toward the north….

….toward her sanctuary….

She knew she was only a few hours' walk from the manor and its abiding embrace. She thought how the master of said place would protect her as he did others…that is if she reached that place. Her hand passed again over her belly. _Hang on, Little One. I shall protect you! _

A sudden breeze chilled her bones.

She shivered as a rapidly forming fog bank rolled inexplicably across the road. She could feel the magicks at work about herself. "What is this?"

"Be at ease, Sister." An auburn-tressed woman in emerald robes strode forth from the mists. She wore a necklace of burnished gold in its center around her neck. "The goddess has heard your entreaty on this night."

"She has?" Katrina did a bow from the waist as best she could.

"Aye. I am Deirdre, the high priestess of my coven. And you are Katrina Crane." Deirdre considered the refugee. "I know your quandary. Therefore I am empowered to help you." She motioned with her hand. "Step through and find yourself at your sanctuary."

"Really?" Katrina doubted.

"Aye. I too have had a child of great ability. Unfortunately I lost her. Do better by the little one in your womb," Deirdre advised. She listened to the night air and sighed. "Step through. Those who pursue you are close. Go now."

Katrina bit her lip. She didn't want to trust the guide randomly. However she knew that her pursuers would capture her long before she reached the sanctuary. She needed to preserve her burden. She nodded. "Very well. Thank you, Deirdre."

"You're welcome. Serve her well, Katrina Crane." Deirdre motioned again toward the mists. "Hurry now."

Katrina stepped into the mists and vanished from the road. Within four steps' time, she found herself on the front walk of her friend's manor. She hustled up the cobbled walk and up to the door. There she rapped loudly.

The door opened allowing her entrance.

Safety was hers….or so she thought…..

[Dubois Farm—Present Day]

"You promised safety," Katrina noted sadly.

Deirdre exchanged a heavy look with her companion before replying, "I only brought you to your sanctuary, Katrina. That was all I was supposed to do. The rest was for you to decide."

"We are all to sacrifice before the goddess' will," the other priestess reminded Katrina. "I have witnessed much in our family." She motioned to the Image who floated watchfully close by. "We have all given. Even if others are not of our order, they sacrifice and serve the Greater Good. So must you accept what you had to do."

"And you are?" Katrina asked.

"Cybelle, the current high priestess of Althanor and Deirdre's aunt. The tapestry is complicated and woven against itself. Just as you lost your son, so too has she lost her daughter, Grace, to the darkness. Now you must accept that your Jeremy is gone. He must be stopped," Cybelle asserted.

"And what of that thing?" Katrina motioned toward the Image. "It is just as dark and evil."

The Image snarled low at the impudent guest.

Deirdre raised her hand purposefully. "Peace! Yes it is born out of evil but it and my father are not evil. Just as our children started in the light and went toward the dark, so too does it serve the light. Do not criticize what you do not understand. I was raped by a demonic servant an d bore Grace from it. My father was forcibly joined with the Child when he was very young. We did not have a choice. _You did._"

"What was I supposed to do? Just be unhappy? I _love _Ichabod!" Katrina snapped indignantly. She really didn't want to deal with a lecture when the next battle loomed on the horizon.

"Sometimes we are called to surrender what is most precious in the name of Duty," Cybelle pointed out. She rubbed her niece's shoulders supportively. "It is time, Deirdre. Return to your era. Continue the goddess' fight. Your counterpart and I shall watch here."

"Aye I shall." Deirdre turned to Katrina. "I wish you peace. I hope you learn that with our gifts come a measure of responsibility. May we all survive the coming days." She waved her hand and created another mist portal. Then she vanished into it before the breeze dissipated it.

"She really is the woman who helped me?" Katrina queried in shock.

"Time travel is one of my order's closest kept secrets. I visited your era several times in the same manner. If you meet Deirdre's younger counterpart, mention none of this to her. As with Dave and Angie, she has not encountered the Mobius effect yet. They have no idea of what is to come. I prefer to keep it that way for now," Cybelle explained. "Take heed of what the goddess requested, Katrina Crane. We all have a part to play in the coming drama. Play yours well." She opened a portal of her own and vanished into it.

_Play mine well? Such lofty sentiments indeed. Easy for them to come and go. _Katrina noticed that the Image had vanished as well. She went back into the house and returned to the bedroom. She slipped back into the bed as smoothly as she could.

"Katrina, are you all right?" Ichabod whispered.

"I am well. I had a vision concerning us and our hosts. Moloch's servants including Abraham and Jeremy, pursue us. Serilda seeks to return. If she does, the resulting battle will stir other demonic agents from their rest. We must pursue our course with care," she advised low.

He embraced her tightly not wanting to lose her again. "We shall. We still need to help Captain Irving and Lieutenant Mills from their respective prisons. We must be wary. What of Jeremy?"

"He is one of Moloch's servants now, my Love. We have lost him," she noted. "We must do what we need to."

"We shall. Take heart, Katrina. We shall set things right." Ichabod kissed the crown of her head before settling back to sleep.

_I pray we can. I pray we can_. She stared at the ceiling for a while unable to sleep. Finally she closed her eyes and rested a bit.

Tomorrow would definitely be another day….


	20. Going to Court

Chapter 19 [Next Morning]

[Irving's Cell]

Irving glanced at the early morning landscape through his cell window's bars. He had admired the early morning's colors streaking the horizon. He felt the sunbeams' warmth as they caressed his face. He closed his eyes and mused over the coming day. _How are you going to convince them of the truth? Can you? _He recalled the irony of that statement. _And here I told Crane and Mills not to throw everything into a snit. Funny now *I'm* the one about to do that! _He rolled his eyes.

Just the night before, he'd heard that the Public Defender's Office was going to send someone over to the courtroom to be with him.

_They can't even meet me here first? What is this coming to? _He heard the cell block door unlock. He saw Brother Tony approaching. "Ready to throw that neck tie party yet?"

"Don't even say that in jest, Captain. We shall persevere," Brother Tony admonished. "I wasn't sure if you'd like to pray or say anything before the guards arrive to take you over to the courthouse."

"I'm fine. Thanks, Brother Tony." Irving allowed his expression to turn more serious. "We need some of that divine support if we're going to make it."

"Trust in Him, Captain." Brother Tony stepped aside to allow the two uniformed policemen to unlock the cell door and secure Irving's restraints. "I shall be there shortly. So shall your friends."

"Thanks." Irving shot him a last hopeful smile before disappearing from view.

The minister glanced toward the sky. "Lord, give us strength." Then he felt the scar on his neck burning and itching. "The Enemy, it seems, is close." He patted his Bible and walked back out of the cell block and toward his truck.

The day, it seemed, was now underway….

[Eagle Plain Courthouse—twenty minutes later]

Angie parked her Nissan in the visitors' lot and set the brake. While she had appointments at the clinic on East River Street, she'd been around enough of her husband's situations to know when one was developing. Besides she knew their guests needed support before going in to the building. "Sorry we couldn't have a bigger breakfast. You kind of caught us by surprise."

"Nonsense, Dr. Dubois. Your hospitality is nothing short of splendid. Think no more on it," Ichabod assured her. He glanced at his wife who'd been distracted since she'd come back to bed during the previous evening.

Katrina glanced out the window at the urban landscape around herself. As Ichabod had months prior, she marveled at the changes in building, shop types and even the passersby themselves. Her mind still swam over how the two priestesses had appeared and then disappeared again; their warning of past debts to be still paid ringing in her ears….

….their connection to the dark Image who'd hovered as past and present were connected in that place….

"Mrs. Crane, are you all right?" Angie queried with concern.

"Hmmm?" Katrina glanced at both of her fellow passengers. "Oh yes. I was just trying to adjust to all of these changes."

"Be patient with yourself," Ichabod soothed. "We shall be all right. Once Captain Irving is freed, we shall figure out what to do about Lieutenant Mills." He noticed Jenny folding her arms across her chest in front. "I mean that."

"I know you do. I'm just concerned about my sister. I hope you two know the spell and how to break her out," Jennifer retorted sharply.

"We do. It is a matter of finding a substitute for her, Ms. Mills," Katrina reminded her as they all got out. "Your captain needs our attention at the moment." She turned to him. "Perhaps you can help me with these looking machines inside?"

"It is why I advised to keep your metal objects at the farm," he reminded her. "You did so?"

"Aye. Forgive me. It is a lot to take in at once," his wife agreed. "Thank you for your kindness, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Just relax. Judicial procedure hasn't changed all that much," Angie assured them. "I'll be at the clinic if you need me." She saw Brother Tony's truck park next to hers. "Hi, Brother Tony. How's everything this morning?"

"As well as can be expected, Angela. Thank you. I spoke with Captain Irving. He's in good spirits all things considered. We should be as supportive as possible," the minister noted purposefully. "Shall I guide us to the courtroom?"

"Thank you, Brother Tony. We shall follow your lead. Dr. Dubois, thank you again for your aid," he expressed while kissing the back of her hand. "Now shall we?"

As Brother Tony led the group toward the courthouse, Angie shook her head. _He's still so much that eighteenth century man. Don't lose that, Ichabod. _She allowed herself a smile before turning the car back toward the main road.

Maybe she could finish her cases early in case they needed an early ride back….

[Jury Room—Third Floor]

Dave checked his watch and sighed moodily. He could think of at least fifty things he'd rather be doing than sitting with the other jurors and hearing this case. His mind jumped between the classroom five miles away from his current position and his guests' situation overall….

…something he knew very little about….

…but from the numbness and burning in his head, the resident alter ego did….

_What are you up to now? _The medievalist could almost feel a connection to the developing mystery between there and Sleepy Hollow. It was almost like when he and Angie went looking for the location of their namesakes' house but came up short every time.

The clues said they were sitting around it but the answers remained out of grasp.

"David, are you all right?" Nyoki whispered in his ear. "At Angie's insistence, she kept a close eye on him.

"Yeah. Just some numbness," he agreed. He noticed a uniformed officer coming into the room. "Guess it's time, huh?"

"Remember we do duty. Treat matter with dignity. Then we resume life," she reminded him as they stood and followed the other jurors into the courtroom. Despite her own composed mood, she glanced out the window and the parking lot below.

There, in his car, their weapons waited for use.

She wished for the weight of her kitana on her back.

For his part, he stuffed his hand in his pocket. The scar burned on his hand. He dreaded knowingly what that meant. He just wished that he could feel better….

[Outside—About a Block Away]

Even as everyone filed into the courtroom, the four horsemen galloped to a stop Cloaked by Moloch's invisibility spell, they made unearthly progress up the valley from Sleepy Hollow to that point. Now the quartet awaited their chance.

About a half hour into their vigil, Moloch blurred its way into focus. _It is time. War, do my bidding. Finish the mortals. The rest of you, be ready._

War transformed back into Parrish's form. "As you wish, Master." He bowed respectfully before walking out of the brush and across the parking lot toward the building. Seeing the guard at the door, he offered his best countenance while greeting, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sir. Have anything in your pockets?" the guard, a grey uniformed brunette woman, queried professionally.

"Nothing of note." The intruder went through the motions of checking his clothes. Then he stepped through the metal detector without setting off as much as a peep from the device.

"Thank you," she expressed with a smile.

"You're welcome, Madame," he replied courteously. He felt his target as well as Dubois and his parents upstairs in the same room. _They are all together then. _

Moloch whispered telepathically, ["_It is no matter. Finish them. The others are coming."_]

Parrish nodded slightly while heading up the cement staircase to his left.

The show, it seemed, was about to get underway…..


	21. Courtroom Drama

Chapter 20 [Courtroom]

Even as Parrish lumbered up the stairs, the state started into its case against Irving. The prosecutor, a tall and thin man in a dark suit and round spectacles, enunciated his arguments. The judge and jury listened to every word as much as most could deal with the paranormal stuff….

…even if those 'most' felt it all garbage….

Still the case would go on one way or the other….

Within the gallery, Katrina fought back several spasms and short rasps of breath. Since her rescue from the cave, she'd felt a strange sensation almost akin to needles prickling through her skin. Static charges ran through her midsection followed by a surge of power….

…her magic had returned….

Still she needed to adjust to having her abilities again. How she wished she could rest and practice…perhaps with the mysterious priestesses who'd visited her on the previous night. Still she knew she wouldn't have the chance….

…not with Jeremy, his allies and their master close….

Ichabod watched her intently. Even if his attention was focused on Captain Irving, he wasn't about to let her suffer unduly. He leaned close and whispered, "Are you all right, my Love?"

"Aye," she whispered back. "We can talk later. Right now, we have another matter to attend to."

The former Revolutionary patted her hand supportively. "He'd understand."

"No. I can deal with it," she whispered to him before returning her attention to the front.

Ichabod exchanged glances with Brother Tony. Several times he'd wanted to jump up and cry foul at the prosecutor's argument. He knew Moloch and its minions far better than the beak-nosed advocate currently at the bar. However he kept mindful of how things had changed in the previous two centuries. His eyes wandered to the jury box intently. _At least Master Dubois and Mistress Tushiama are there. They know full well what we are dealing with here!_

"Have faith, Ichabod. Trust that He has a plan," the minster admonished softly.

Ichabod nodded. His eyes returned to Captain Irving. He mouthed a silent prayer for his friend.

Oblivious to his friends' issues in the gallery, Irving sat dejectedly beside his lawyer and listened to the prosecutor's statements. Parrish's visit on the previous night had unsettled him to say the least. He'd decided that he could take whatever was dished in his direction as long as Cynthia and Miley were okay.

Parrish's intrusion had made it abundantly clear that the enemy could strike anywhere and anytime it chose. It could sweep in during the night and take them to its nightmare realm. It could inflict pain at any point.

He frowned and drove his doubts back down. He ignored his lawyer's doubting glances and put them in their place. _Fresh out of school and thinks she knows everything. Yeah right. _Once again he remembered how he'd told Ichabod and Abbie not to cause a panic. _Now it may be in the open anyhow! Terrific! _

Despite the doubts written on many of the jurors' and audience's faces, he knew somebody would believe him. He had hope of those things.

If only it could sway folks in his direction…..

One of the folks in question, Dave, sat in the jurors' box and studied the scene going on around himself. As always he wanted to cringe at the contemporary disbelief over the supernatural stuff. He marveled at how the attorneys had allowed him there given his history. As with Katrina, he felt tremors rippling through himself. He felt her channeling magic of some kind in the room's back. He could see Irving's disbelief and desperation chiseled across his features.

Qualities Dave himself knew well given his own life's events…..

_Déjà vu _nagged at him again. Despite just meeting Ichabod and Katrina, he felt a connection to them. He tapped his fingers on his knee nervously. He wondered what his alter ego held back this time…and how it would affect them all….

Nyoki cast him a curious look and motioned with her eyes toward his scar.

He saw the other jurors' eyes wandering toward him. Each glance he returned with a stony poker face while jamming his hand into his pocket. Granted he was used to their prejudice but it didn't make it any easier to bear one way or the other. _Wish I were out there as a witness rather than stuck back here. Maybe that's why they want me here. Figures. _He studied Irving's face again. _Moloch struck at his family. He's covering for them. Wonderful._

He went back to listening hoping that something would help the defendant in the jury room during deliberations….

For another half hour, the trial proceeded. After the prosecutor finished with his opening remarks, Irving's lawyer stated her own opinions. From their nature, it seemed that she shared the prosecution's viewpoint that Irving was insane. She doubted his standpoint that demons were loose in Sleepy Hollow or anywhere in that region for that matter.

The judge overruled several demeaning statements on both sides in that regard. While doubting the presence of demons, he would maintain decorum at all costs. As Irving's lawyer finished, he posed, "Does the prosecution have a witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The State wishes to call…."

At that moment, the sounds of a scuffle could clearly be heard in the hallway.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hedington." The judge stood and looked toward the bailiff. "See what the matter is out there." He glanced at the two policemen sitting right behind Irving as well in case back up would be needed.

Before it could proceed, the disturbance grew still worse. Gunshots echoed through the doors. Suddenly the portals' barriers exploded inward, clapping hard against the walls. The bailiff and another cop flew backward into the courtroom, skidding across the cold marble up to the bench itself and unnerving the courtroom's occupants.

People rose and started trying for the exit much like frightened sheep.

Parrish strode purposefully into the room. He smirked wickedly. "I wouldn't. Sit down. _Now!_"

"Order! ORDER!" The judge beat his gavel against its rest repeatedly while trying to reassert civility in that area. He stood and glared at the intruder. "How dare you? This is a court of law!"

"Yes I understand how you _play _at law. My master will soon make you see the error of your ways, Magistrate," Parrish growled. He flexed his fingers coyly. "It will soon be here."

"Your master?" the judge demanded.

"His subverter," Ichabod interrupted while standing and confronting his son. "Jeremy, stop this!"

"Be quiet, Father. I will deal with you and Mother soon enough!" Parrish snapped. He flicked his finger harshly.

Ichabod in response found himself pinned against the wall. He strained against the magic holding him fast. "Jere…my, please!"

Katrina grabbed onto her son's arm. "Please. No more!"

"ORDER!" the judge demanded.

Parrish's lip curled angrily. He lashed out with another spell against his mother.

This time however Katrina did not budge. About her, a magical shield shimmered in the sunlight. "Your efforts will avail you nothing, Jeremy. Please stop."

The onlookers' eyes grew wide in shock and horror. They'd just witnessed the mystical display unfolding in front of them.

"It seems they don't agree, _Mother_. I am glad you have your power again. I crave a challenge!" Parrish motioned toward the door with his hand.

The doors slammed shut seemingly of their own volition. Their locks snapped into place.

"They won't open until I wish them to." Parrish surveyed the room. "I have you all. The others will be here soon enough. Give in now. I _will _hurt them to make you suffer, Mother. I…."

A cold mist descended across the chamber obscuring most of the room from the parents and angry child alike. It lent an unworldly ambiance to the area for a brief minute.

"What trick is this?" Parrish growled.

"None of mine. I know others who can do this. Those who guided me to sanctuary so that you might be born safe, my child," Katrina explained. She watched him carefully; her mind already thinking up the next spell.

"The unknown order that sheltered you from the Four," Parrish spat in realization.

"Or their allies." Dave strode out of the mists. He had a shaft in his bow aimed at the intruder. "I'd listen to Mommy if I were you." Despite his head burning and clearly numb, he watched Parrish closely. "Nyoki, back me up."

"_Hai_," his Japanese colleague agreed. Instead of her American formal wear, she now wore her traditional _gi_ and bore a kitana in hand.

"Newsflash, Genius. Some of us have a few tricks. Your hostages are gone," Dave continued. "Give it up, Crane."

Seeing the scar glowing on the archer's right hand, Parrish's eyes narrowed. "_YOU!" _He motioned with his right hand.

Vines seemed to sprout from the walls. Before either could react, they'd bound Dave tightly and began constricting him within their coils.

Nyoki began hacking away at her companion's bonds furiously. She knew he waivered close to the edge. The change needed to be prevented.

"I'll deal with you, Dubois, soon enough." Parrish fired a burst at his mother.

Katrina erected another shield to deal with the attack and pressed another of her own with the same result. She felt the dark energies crackling through the room and the hallway outside.

An axe splintered its way through the doors, splintering them into kindling.

Across the room, the vines binding the former juror disintegrated from a psychic pulse. He growled savagely as his right eye slammed shut. His left eye glowed a faint shade of yellow. He made no effort toward the discarded bow. "Ya didn' git the hint, DIDYA?" He glared at Ichabod. "Git 'er back!" His hands glowed jet black and fired said energy.

Parrish slammed into the wall hard. He'd expected the demon's apparition to make an appearance instead of the physical form. "At last, Dubois. Dead yet alive!" He turned toward Katrina and started the next phase of their duel. "Stop me if you can, Mother!"

"NA' BIG BRO! CHILD! Ask yer Daddy, Creep!" the Child bellowed tersely. He considered the trio of newcomers and sniggered almost in satisfaction. "Ah've been waitin' fer ya'll!"

Pestilence and Famine stiffened at the sight of their tormentors. As mortals, they'd seen this one tear through their ranks at Saratoga.

Pestilence extended his hand. _I TOO HAVE WAITED, DEMON! _From its robed sleeve, a swarm of buzzing mosquitoes flew toward the Child. _DIE!_

The Dark One threw a burst of physical fire incinerating the pests. "HATE THA'!" He considered Death who rushed toward him with the raised axe. "DUM'ASS!" He snarled as the two adversaries flanked him. Raising his hands, he emitted two more pulses driving the enemies back.

Nyoki charged past her fellow defender meeting Famine's blade with her own. She parried and danced with the newest horseman showing no quarter and expecting none for her part. Mystical blades met and sparked in contact with each other in an apparent standoff.

And so the dance would go….

Ichabod rubbed his neck while standing with effort. He gasped at the stifling grip of Parrish's mystical attack. He watched as Katrina engaged their son in a flash of magical energies and colors. He witnessed Dubois' alter ego holding his own against Abraham and Pestilence. He noted with admiration how Nyoki held on against Famine; kitana more than holding its own against dark sword blade. He had to admit he felt afraid and powerless under such circumstances. He felt doubt for a brief instant. He wondered what he could do.

_Be strong, Crane. Remember to put the Greater Good first_, Abbie's voice echoed from _Memoria_'s perch.

"Abbie," he murmured in realization. He smiled while feeling a burst of strength from the thought of his fellow witness. He looked at the mother-son conflict and nodded to himself. An idea crept into his head. "Perhaps we don't have to kill him. Perhaps we can _exchange _him." He charged into the fray.

"Ichabod, no! Stay back!" Katrina begged while driving Parrish back.

"Now, Mother. If Father wishes to die, I'd be happy to oblige him!" the angry prodigal spat and fired a warning magical blast just wide of the older Crane.

Katrina frowned. "You are a _menace_, Jeremy! Forgive me!" She chanted in a long forgotten tongue and raised her hands toward the ceiling.

"You're slipping. Now you're…." Parrish went to cast a killing spell except that he couldn't. He found himself bound by glowing energy bands pinning his arms to his sides. Another band gagged him.

"I'm going to contain you, Jeremy," Katrina asserted. "It is time to discipline you, Child." She held out her hands. "Ichabod, Lieutenant Mills awaits. Time to free her. No?"

"Indeed, my Love." Ichabod eagerly clasped hands with his wife. Together they began to chant the spell that the Witnesses had used on the POW Island.

On cue, a glowing doorway formed. Its door cracked and shattered into shards allowing a clear path into the dark Purgatory beyond.

"BE QUICK!" the Child yelled at the couple while ducking an advance from Death.

"Let us do what needs to be done," Katrina concurred. "Help me." She dragged the reluctant son toward the portal. With Ichabod's help, she pulled Parrish through the doorway and into the dark realm beyond.

On cue, the portal disappeared.

"YER LOSIN', PUNKS!" the Child challenged while telekinetically picking up an oaken bench and pasting Death through the splintered doorway. He fired another blast at Pestilence. "STAY DOWN!" With that, he trudged into the hallway after the first opponent.

The battle had now taken on several fronts…or so it seemed….


	22. Purgatory Exchange

Chapter 21 [Purgatory]

Abbie grimaced from exhaustion. Her wrists ached from the effort of supporting her weight. The constricting vines slowed the blood flow to her hands leaving them numb. The residual chill, humidity and icy breeze continued to do the same to her skin. Her stomach growled fiercely. She stifled a yawn stubbornly….

…no way was she about to give Moloch any satisfaction. No way.

_You can do this, Abbie. You can hold out until Crane gets back. Stick it to those creeps until he does!_

Her thoughts went back to the discussions and planning in their 'reading room', the hidden area at the back of the town archives. They'd argued and debated about who and what to bring in for their war. They went back and forth on whether to involve that minister guy from Upstate….Caldwell….

…and that was before Crane went off half-assed pulling her in with him….

_Damn it, Crane. Why couldn't we have waited? Maybe that minister would've known something! _She sighed while struggling to deal with the pain in her hands. She ground her teeth and willed up more resolve from deep within herself.

Suddenly a sharp crack of thunder and a light flash disturbed the inky solitude of those woods. The wind picked up slightly in intensity. Something hit the nearest tree and rolled into view.

As she saw the developing events, her eyes went wide. _What the Hell?_

Parrish fell backwards out of the portal, bouncing off of a scarcely foliated tree and into the clearing beyond. He glared at his surroundings. "We seem to be back in Purgatory. Pity you both will be trapped with Miss Mills here soon enough!"

"Stop it, Jeremy! You will cease this!" Ichabod commanded firmly as he and Katrina stepped into view.

"Pity, _Father_. _I do not care!_" Parrish spat in response. He raised his hands.

On cue, fragments of stone, branches and other refuse rose into the air. With great speed, they propelled themselves at the couple.

"Behind me, Ichabod!" Katrina summoned a mystical shield deflecting the missiles. "Look over there!"

Ichabod looked toward his fellow Witness and assured, "We will get you down as soon as possible, Leftenant! After we deal with Jeremy!"

"Jeremy? Crane, that's Henry Parrish! What the Hell?" Abbie demanded. She saw Parrish chuckling almost sarcastically at her. "This ain't funny!"

"I beg to differ, my Dear Lieutenant," Parrish gloated. "Appearances are deceiving. You were so desperate for answer. It was _too easy_."

Abbie's eyes went wide as the realization sank in. Her mind grabbed onto the missing pieces in the equation in front of her eyes. "We trusted you! And you _screwed us over?_ You son of a…!" She yanked in frustration and anger at her bonds.

Parrish waved his right index finger in front of the captive's face. "Manners, Lieutenant. Don't insult the witch."

"I was talking about _you _not her, you piece of crap!: Abbie snapped.

Parrish smirked. "When I'm done with them, I'll make you all a lovely meal and force it down your throats. Then you three can rot here for all I care." He turned his eyes toward the prisoner for a brief second.

That respite proved just long enough for Katrina. She stunned her son with one spell. Then she chanted anew.

Vines sprouted from the ground binding the prodigal's hands against his sides and his legs together. They pulled him to the ground where he squirmed helplessly.

Ichabod rushed over to Abbie's side. Using his pocket knife, he sawed away her bonds and helped her to the ground. "There you are. Are you all right?"

"Took you long enough, Crane. Yes I'm okay," Abbie sassed not giving her partner an inch.

"Terribly sorry, Lieutenant. We had issues of our own thanks to Jeremy," Ichabod explained.

"I can relate. Still why did he call you _father_? And you're calling him Jeremy? He's…." She realized the last piece of the puzzle. "Are you _serious_?"

"Another witless imbecile who thinks herself a worthy adversary. Shoot me please!" Parrish groused.

Abbie went for her revolver only to remember she'd lost it at the Dollhouse. "If I had it, you'd get one right between the eyes!" She clenched her fist and delivered a right cross to the deceiver. "Chew on that!"

"Predictable…and inept." Parrish spat blood in her face defiantly.

"Big words coming from the bound guy," Abbie retorted fiercely. "And I'm just warming up." She turned to her rescuers. "I say we leave his ass here as my substitute!"

"You don't have the spine! Any of you!" Parrish challenged while wrestling with his bonds.

"Certainly we can find another way!" Katrina insisted. "I would not leave him here."

Ichabod felt himself caught in the middle. He could see both sides' arguments. Still he knew that Parrish, while imprisoned there, would at least be alive and redeemable. Still he went for the marital support point and backed his wife.

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Look, People, we have a big time problem thanks to the Big 4 or whoever trapped Katrina here! When they banished you, Lady, they insured that someone has to play space holder in this pit. In addition they helped turn your prize kid here into the joyful monster he is today. He can't be contained on Earth. If he gets out, we'll have to kill him. Trapping him here on the other hand does several things. Moloch loses one of his tools. Parrish can't hurt anyone here. And, best of all, it allows the three of us to get back to Earth."

Ichabod considered Abbie's points sagely. He rubbed his fingers under his bearded chin. Then he met his wife's anxious eyes with his own. "She's right, my Love. At least there will be no blood on our hands. Jeremy will have time to consider his actions. Perhaps he will reform."

Katrina choked a sob back. Despite their obligations to the Greater Good, she wanted to save their son. Every fiber of her being yearned for that goal. She leaned close to the prisoner. "Jeremy, please."

Parrish glared at her with an icy granite expression. "He's dead, Witch. Leave me be!" He turned away from her.

"No…." Katrina wept while burying her face in Ichabod's chest.

He embraced her tightly against himself. "It is for the best. Maybe with our allies' help, we can one day come back here and redeem him if his heart has changed by that time."

"I hope so. I pray you are right." Katrina cast one last glance at their wayward child before joining hands with Ichabod and Abbie. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Together they chanted the spell.

Once again, the doorway formed. The light lit up the forest. The crystal covering over the portal shattered allowing a clear path out of there.

With only a brief backward glance, the trio stepped into the lit passage and vanished from the scene.

As the light faded and the dark din reasserted itself, Parrish struggled and shivered in the fetid conditions. He rolled into the brush for cover.

One day he would be free…

…and on that day, his parents and their allies would rue their condition.

They could count on that.


	23. Dark Forces Colliding

Chapter 22

[Downtown Eagle Plain, NY]

Jennifer turned off of the state road and toward the downtown as rapidly as she could manage. After hearing about the paranormal conflict enveloping the courthouse, she'd grabbed Jenny and sped down from Wabash.

"Can't believe we didn't think to be here for Irving's trial! Of all the stupid crap!" Jenny complained.

"I thought Papa and Aunt Nyoki could handle it. Had to hope too that your demon pest and its cronies wouldn't show like this. Other than Marguerite, none of our resident demons would be this brazen," Jennifer replied. She saw the police barricade ahead of them. "Damn it!" She slammed on the brakes forcing them to a stop.

In front of them, news vans and a mob of frenzied onlookers watched agape from behind the wooden barriers. They wanted to press forward but the uniformed officers kept them at bay….

…even as said cops glanced over their shoulders worriedly at the mess less than a block away from them.

"I should tell them who we are. They'll let us through," Jenny insisted.

"We're in a different jurisdiction, Jenny. They won't care. Besides Captain Irving is on trial for the very stuff we're seeing." Jennifer pulled out a ski mask and yanked it on over her face. "Stay here. I'll help to deal with this."

"Like Hell! I'm going with you!" Jenny protested.

"If Moloch's released its garbage, you're just a potential casualty. Stay put." Jennifer climbed out of the car and shut the door firmly. "I mean it." With that she rushed away faster than the eye could follow.

_Sorry, Lady. No can do! _Jenny checked her pistols and climbed out of the car. She headed toward the mob determining to find a way through to help in the battle.

[Eagle Plain Courthouse]

The Child stalked down the dimly lit hallway guardedly. His open left eye flicked back and forth seeking a sign from Death's Horseman in the gloom. He snarled low. "Still sneakin' af'er t'is time? Stoopid!" Then he felt a presence from behind and teleported away into the dark.

Right where he'd stood, the Headless Horseman's axe whistled about neck high cleaving only empty air in its path.

Death tensed and looked each way for his adversary. He knew the creature wouldn't flee…that such a move wasn't in its nature…. He sliced at each shadow to find it. For five minutes, he kept this up. He saw Pestilence strutting into view and motioned toward the shadows.

_THE DEMON IS CLOSE! I WANT IT! _Pestilence demanded. His hands buzzed with more gnats and locusts preparing to unleash the swarm. _FAMINE WILL FINISH WITH THE SOW._

On cue, the remaining florescent lighting went out blackening the entire area.

_THE THING…WHERE IS IT? _Pestilence glared at the surroundings knowing the challenge was coming. He felt the icy chill descending through the darkness. He started to turn but too late….

"Newsflash, ya Twit! AH AIN'T AN IT!" the Dark One bellowed in rage. It released a pair of blasts pasting the two thuggish enforcers and knocking them into the far wall. His scar lit up the entire corridor in the emerald hue. "Been a while, Kiddies. Taste some 'a t'is!" He grabbed onto the two horsemen.

From the hands, dark fire and mortal fire surge forth into his victims.

The horsemen writhed under the assault to their bodies and the remaining shards of their souls. They struggled to free themselves to no avail from the demonic avenger.

"LEARN, TWITS! YER GONNA LEARN! LEMME AN' MAH FRIENDS 'LONE! GOT IT! DUM'ASSES!" the Child demanded.

Before the assault could go any further, the two horsemen vanished from view.

"DAMMIT!" The Child screamed banshee like from denied vengeance. Unlike Dave, he remembered the scene at Saratoga with Moloch, his own adversaries and said cronies. He wanted the business finished for good. He curled his lip and turned to see Jennifer speed to a stop in front of himself. "Yer late!"

"Where are they?" Jennifer batted her hand in front of her face to dispel the cloying rotten egg and charcoal odors from her stepfather's alter ego and his usual methods.

"Molie took 'em back 'fore Ah crispied them real good! 'Mon! Nyoki needs us!" He vanished allowing the hue to fade and plunging the hallway back into inky darkness.

"Great." Jennifer hustled as quickly as she could toward the battered courtroom down the hall. She hoped to be of help….

Nyoki backflipped over Famine's demonstrative blade while landing an ineffective kick of her own to her adversary's back. While she'd held her own crossing kitana against eldritch blade, her martial art efforts had the same effect as rain water on Teflon. She noted the gashes in the horseman's robes from her blade's stings.

Still Fatigue proved to be Famine's ally. It already gnawed at her knees and arms.

_Where is he? Leave it to him to leave me like this! _She ground her teeth and scored her adversary's wrist below where he held his sword.

_CURSE YOU, MORTAL! _Famine dropped the blade while rushing the samurai.

She ducked his charge and slid underneath the lunging demon. As she did so, she buried the blade deep into his chest.

Famine screamed and spasmed violently. He disappeared from view leaving only brimstone and dust behind.

She exhaled deeply while collapsing back against the wall. Fatigue weighed down on her however she remained vigilant for further threats. She swung her blade overhead almost in challenge to Moloch and further enemies in that regard. Seeing the Child and Jennifer rush into the room, she supposed, "Have fun, do you?"

"Sorry. We had no idea at the farm what was going on. I got here with Jenny Mills as fast as possible," Jennifer apologized. "He was just finishing with Old Headless and his buddy out there in the hall."

"Whine, whine, whine," the Child groused. "Ah got ridda 'em. The creep took 'em. They'll be back. Wussies!" He snarled and scratched at the glowing scar on his right hand. "Creep's close an'…."

A blurring being suddenly sped into the room knocking the Dark One through a window. It dropped its shoulder throwing Jennifer across the room and just missed gashing Nyoki across the chest.

_I WILL DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF! _Moloch challenged tersely while looking down at the remaining samurai on her feet.

"You will not sneak up on me again, Coward!" Nyoki challenged. "Jennifer?"

Jennifer winced from the impact with the wall. She frowned while flexing her arms. Then she bull rushed Moloch and dropped her shoulder knocking the offending demon into the far wall across the room. "Try that, Creep!" She cast a quick glance out the window knowing full well that their third option was still in play.

"Where is he?" Nyoki demanded.

The Child yanked himself back into the room. He wiped the blood from his arm and the cuts on his face. His glowing scar increased its intensity. His breaths came in quick rasps. His eyes—_both eyes_—glowed crimson. He spasmed violently as if some force cut through his insides.

The remaining lights in the room flickered noticeably.

Moloch sprung to its feet and gnashed its fangs. It knew of the possessed man's true issues. It rushed at him before the change could be complete.

The Child flinched in mid-spasm effectively ducking the demon's blind rush. "ARRGHHH!" Then he grabbed at his head. From the scar, dark fire burst forth effectively covering his whole body. His eyes glowed still brighter blood red as his persona lost control to the darker one just underneath him in the psychic food chain...

_Le Destroyer Malefique du Vendee…._

The women stayed clear of the destructive entity's path. They both knew full well what this demon's full capabilities were especially given how Moloch had angered it. Instead they watched the hallway and the rest of the devastated room to ensure nobody else would cross its path.

It was at this particular moment that Katrina, Ichabod and Abbie appeared in the courtroom. The trio felt relieved to have escaped from Purgatory and to be able to return to their Earthly struggle against Moloch. They didn't anticipate that the battle still raged however…

…or the latest change in their dark friend….

The Destroyer squinted menacingly at the newcomers. It considered whether or not to squash them. For a long minute, it looked at Ichabod in recognition before moving on.

From outside, weapons' fire and mortal screams echoed up to their ears. Demonic laughter drowned out those sounds with its own pitiless rage.

The Destroyer jumped through the hole and followed Moloch's path. Its heart cared little for the mortals which had persecuted its mortal host. Still it wanted a piece of the latest offending demon in its path.

A battle was about to be rejoined….


	24. Saratoga Recalled

Chapter 23

Abbie stared at the shattered window aghast. "That was a demon."

"Yes, Leftenant," Ichabod replied while trying to remain calm. Granted the sight of watching Dubois' alter ego going completely dark wasn't something one enjoyed watching, mind you. He and Katrina were rooting through the flotsam and wrecked furnishings. "He does that."

"He? He _who_? Was this what Caldwell was getting at when I spoke to him on the phone?" Abbie demanded.

"The main actor involved. Yes," he affirmed. "It is a subject of a very dark curse. Moloch did not do it for once. However that creature we just saw is a virtual killing machine."

"Listen to him," Jennifer insisted as she and Nyoki joined them. "Papa's been dealing with that since he was very young. Captain Crane has seen it before."

"You have, Crane? That thing is from your era?" the lieutenant wondered.

"I have. It was during the Battle of Saratoga…." With that his mind flashed back as he recounted the events….

[Second Battle of Saratoga—October 7, 1777]

Ichabod crouched in the brush along with the rest of the New York State Regulars while waiting for General Burgoyne to march the Redcoats onto the field. From Dubois' Mohawk and Iroquois scouts, they'd learned about the British encampment in a clearing not even a mile away. Nocturne with its twinkling stars hung heavily over the field.

The full moon brushed the dying grasses with its pale light tempting the men out into the field.

"Careful, Chaps," Ichabod cautioned knowing full well the folly of letting the enemy see them before they were ready. Granted one should face a foe honorably. This fight, however, was too important to toss themselves cavalierly onto Suicide's skewers. He produced a small looking glass and considered it for a second.

"Need to polish up before battle, Captain?" one of the other officers teased eliciting many chuckles from the other troops.

Ichabod shot the other officer an indignant frown. "No, Lieutenant, I am signaling the others. The moon is just bright enough to make it work." He held his hand up to silence them and listened intently to the woods.

The sounds of boots stomping on the ground and cannon being dragged reached his ears.

"Signaling? Crane, the Redcoats can…"

"They are here, Lieutenant Danforth…or shall be shortly. Trust in Burgoyne's strategic skill. That is how he defeated us three weeks ago. General Washington does not intend to make it a habit." Ichabod flashed the mirror in the moonlight. He did so in a rapid pattern that he and Dubois had worked out weeks earlier.

"That's cracked, Captain, and…." Danforth started and stopped aghast.

From a spot diagonal to them across the meadow, a similar light code flashed back in response.

"Captain Dubois and his native allies are ready as well," Ichabod told the others. He allowed himself a grim smile. "We are the reinforcements, Gentlemen. Trust in that. Listen now. Battle is not far off."

From the eastern and western trails, the sounds of marching echoed into the meadow. Within minutes, columns of troops poured in from both directions. Colonial regulars and officers lined up on the western side. Burgoyne and his redcoated army dominated the field's eastern half. Each side set up large cannon.

Soldiers set up their muskets and bayonets. Some sought out spiritual guidance and were blessed in case they died in the forthcoming battle. When complete, they resumed their positions on the line.

An almost regal looking officer rode out ahead of the British line. He seemed lanky yet fit. Plumes and medals decorated his jacket's crimson field of honor. Under his powdered wig, his eyes glared intensely at the rebels. Then his face rippled for a brief second before resuming its normal appearance.

Ichabod's eyes went wide. He'd seen the same thing with Cornwallis in Virginia and with the British officer on the trail weeks earlier. _He's serving Moloch? If the demon has the army then…._

"Hey, Captain. _Look at that! What the Bloody Hell?" _Danforth demanded.

Ichabod's eyes shifted in the direction that the lieutenant pointed to. His eyes went wide as he saw the blurred demonic creature which had just appeared. "That, my good Lieutenant Danforth, is a demon."

"The Brits are in league with Satan then! I knew they were…." Another of the men supposed.

"Do not even _infer _that!" Ichabod almost snapped. His eyes went back to the developing mess.

Moloch roared in rage. It motioned with its eyes at Burgoyne and snarled, _SLAUGHTER THEM! MOW THEM DOWN FOR MY GREATER GLORY! FIND THE WITNESS AND BRING HIM TO ME!_

Before the colonials had fully prepared, Burgoyne unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the opposition. "CHARGE!"

As one, the red wave of death swept across the field astride the thunderous clapping of hooves against the dry earth and the purposeful yelling of the infantry.

Moloch zipped into the colonial camp and began wrecking mayhem on the soldiers therein.

"Lord, help us!" Danforth muttered in fear.

"Perhaps if you pray hard enough," Ichabod admonished. He didn't know what to do. While he knew about the demon and its methods, he didn't know enough to stop it.

Men screamed from his army's camp.

_Dubois, you said you knew. _Ichabod saw what seemed like fireflies from Dubois' position. "What the Devil? Is he mad?"

From the woods, a rain of fire arrows flew across the field. Some skewered cavalry officers. Others wounded or killed infantry. Still others fell onto the yellowed grasses along with the burning dead and ignited them.

Flames sprouted from the spots engulfing the eastern part of the field and driving the Redcoats back. While they burned that part of the area, a glowing pixie field held them back from the Americans' side.

As the British forces retreated in a scramble, the Mohawks, Iroquois and their allies attacked with muskets, arrows and tomahawks in a pincer move of their own.

"Blimey!" Danforth exclaimed. "That's bloody magic! What the Hell?"

"It is and it's on our side. That is your miracle, Danforth." Ichabod watched as Dubois rode from the woods on the dark steed, Streaker, across the moonlit and burning field. He noted the scar glowing on the other's hand as well as the glowing left eye on the other's face. _The creature has taken him again. Lord, help us indeed!_

Moloch stopped his assault on the camp allowing the remaining men to pour out around the field's perimeter and toward the main fight. It focused on the Accursed bearing down on him. _YOU SEEK YOUR DEATH, FOOL! _

The rider jumped off his steed and watched it return toward the woods. He sniggered at the demon. "Ya'll ain' welcome, Dipshit!" He threw a pulse at it.

The blast knocked the demon back several steps. _THAT ACTUALLY STUNG ME! BUT YOU ARE TORN, MORTAL. I FEEL YOUR INNER DEMON BATTERING AT YOU FOR RELEASE! WITHOUT IT, YOU CANNOT WIN!_

"Yer breakin' mah heart!" the Child retorted sarcastically. He threw fire and another blast at the antagonist with little results. "DAMMIT!"

_THIS TIME, ACCURSED ONE, I AM READY FOR YOU! _ Moloch backhanded its dark adversary across the field and into the fire.

"Dubois, you idiot!" Ichabod spat while watching his comrade and friend. As much as he wanted to help the latter, he knew the effort was futile at best. "Forgive me. Men, reinforce the natives and our own men."

Danforth and the others needed no other impetus. They took off into the woods while heading for the main battle on the meadow's other side and to stay out of the enemy's sights while doing so.

The lieutenant looked at the field and then the sky. "Captain, the sky! It's demon tricks!"

Ichabod's eyes beheld the developing spectacle in horror. The predawn moon took on a crimson hue painting the entire field in Death's shade to match the blood flowing from the dead and dying. He saw Moloch hesitate for a brief second and look about in anger.

_NO! YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE! _It bellowed indignantly. It wanted Dubois for itself.

Another dark voice sprouted from the fire. _THE MORTAL IS MINE! YOU THINK YOURSELF MY EQUAL, LITTLE ONE? I WILL ALLOW MY MINIONS TO DEAL WITH YOU! COME FORTH, MY HIGH PRIESTESS! CALL FORTH THE DESTROYER! _

"Aye, Master." In front of Moloch, a slender auburn haired woman materialized wearing jet black robes and a blood ruby on a golden necklace. "Get away from my grandsire. He is for us to deal with!" She cast several spells in quick succession.

The ground rocked knocking the demon to its knees.

Mystical bands bound its arms to its sides.

An energy field separated it from the rest of the battle.

Still to Moloch, these were momentary annoyances. It snapped the bonds with a single shrug. _IN A MOMENT, SOW, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!_

The sorceress shrugged. "I am only the first harbinger, Moloch. My allies approach." She glanced at the fire. "As does my Grandsire's inner beast…the one you taunted much to your pain, Fool."

The flames burned hotter and brighter. Matching the moon's shade, they shot into the sky in dark burgundy and crimson hues exploding in a tempest of heat and searing pain.

She threw her arms back and absorbed the energies from the changing firestorm. Unlike her predecessor in the Vendee, she knew well what was happening. "It is happening, Master! It comes forth to do your will!"

_SO IT DOES! _The fire demon glared toward the pyre.

From the crimson darkness, a pained howl pierced the battle's din. A seven foot tall fire demon stumbled from the flames growling in some incomprehensible dialect. Whatever the creature was, jet black flames covered its form save for the glowing crimson eyes and mouth. It Screamed in rage and charged Moloch. It delivered a hard left hook driving the demon back. Before the huge brown demon could recover, several more pile driver blows from the fiery avenger drove it from its feet and several more inches underground.

The sorceress added a fiery burst of her own further weakening Moloch's resolve.

_FINISH IT! FINISH IT NOW! _the fire demon commanded its creation.

The Destroyer turned toward its chief tormentor. It shook its head and backed away.

Moloch disappeared from the scene retreating toward safety.

"The master told you to do it, Foolish Creature!" she spat.

The Destroyer bellowed its indignation toward the sky. It willed up a fire ball in its hand and held it ready to fire for several seconds before snuffing it out. It shuddered before letting the flames die down around its form. Its eyes changed from crimson to yellow hue before the right one closed again.

_YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY, FOOL! _the fire creature bellowed. _WE WILL MEET AGAIN! IN THE MEANTIME, FINISH WHAT YOUR MORTAL FRIENDS STARTED…IF YOU CAN! _With that it disappeared into the dying flames.

The Child turned toward the woman. She so resembled his 'niece'….His niece…. "Gr…Grace."

"Aye. Tis me. Ah'm na' a babe any longer. Ah know the truth yer too cowardly to deal w'. " She motioned toward the main battle. "Ah think ye have o'her business. Tell mah grandsire Ah'll be waitin' fer ye both at home, Dear One." Grace laughed mockingly while vanishing into the predawn darkness.

The Child howled in rage. He recalled how he had lost the girl in question to the demonic forces years earlier and failed to get her back. His blood boiled. He turned toward the remaining British armed forces and found an outlet for his feelings. He flung himself into the redcoated horde like a possessed banshee throwing dark fire at possessed and normal adversaries alike. "SING FER ME, BUTTWIPES! SING!"

The soldiers writhed and screamed in pain from body and soul alike. They burned and shivered under the sudden and intense assault without defense. Some tried to open fire with muskets on the demonic man-child with no luck as the lead balls bounced off of the air around himself. Then the flames consumed them as well.

Ichabod rushed out onto the bloodied field and urged the colonials to not engage their demonic ally. Rather he kept most of them out of harm's way.

For several minutes the barrage continued. The Dark One's frenzied attack mowed down most of the remaining British warriors. Then he turned toward Burgoyne who still remained astride a horse. "YER MINE, TWIT!"

The officer charged his foe with his sword raised to deliver a killing blow. He rode his charger hard to get up speed in the process. However he found himself ripped from the saddle and floating in the air. He struggled to get away but was caught in the psychic vice much as a fly would be in a spider's web.

"Ah should kill ya. Yer damn master ain't 'ere to help ya now!" the Child snapped at the British commander. His fingers sparked more dark fire.

"NO!" Ichabod fought down his fear and rushed up to his comrade's alter ego. "High Command needs him alive! You can kill him but we would get nothing on strategy and such. It would help us win."

The Child kicked at the soot-laden dirt under his feet in indignation. He wanted another piece of meat to abuse to dispel his pain over Grace, Moloch and his demonic adversary taunting him over the entire affair. Still he glared at Ichabod who he knew to have Washington's better mind. "Ya t'ink so?"

"Yes I do." Ichabod swallowed nervously but stood firm. He locked his glance on the glowing yellow eye. "Captain Arnold will see him back to Albany. You and Dubois have done so much. Don't ruin it by doing this. Please don't."

The Child rolled his open eye and let Burgoyne drop to the ground. "Ya better be right, Cranie!"

"I will be. You have my thanks," Ichabod expressed while binding the semi-conscious commander's hands behind his back and relieving the latter of his sabre and weapons. He saw the colonials and the Indian allies finishing off the last of the British regulars. "Seems we have won the day."

The Child shrugged. "Wha'ver. Tha' creep an' mah pests are out there! GRACIE is still there! Can' save 'er. KAY?" He got right in Ichabod's face. "When ya lose yer kid like that, then ya can talk! 'KAY? Yeah we whupped ass. GOODIE! But Ah'm waitin' fer the big party! Jus' wait. This ain't NOTHIN!" Tears squeezed out of his eyes as he stomped away from the scene.

Ichabod wanted to pursue him. He felt indignant that their victory didn't mean that much to his ally. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Cullensech, the Iroquois sachem, shaking his head at him. "Yes, Master Sachem? Can't this wait?"

"Leave Dark One alone. My father stood with him on day we lost the witch to dark demons. Battle very big to come in a few suns' time. Let David reassert control. You live longer," Cullensech advised in broken English and a firm tone. Then he turned toward the rising sun and walked back toward his braves.

Ichabod watched as the Child remounted Streaker and galloped off toward the woods. _How can he deal with this? He does realize that our loyalties are bigger than just what we want, right? How much war has that man been through? My word! _He saw that his group had slid Burgoyne onto a litter.

"Permission to bring him to Captain Arnold?" Danforth queried proudly while anticipating a medal for this prize.

"Yes. Let's go," Ichabod concurred. As he led the group toward Arnold's tent, he watched Dubois vanish behind the tree line. _How can we trust him? Can we? _

[Modern Day]

Jennifer nodded as she recalled the period's accounts of the battle. "That sounds about like what happened, Captain Crane."

"You were out there with Moloch and that other demon? Ichabod! They could've subverted you!" Katrina chastised.

"I did my duty, my Love. Now it seems, we're about to see the next phase," Ichabod surmised while glancing out the window. There in the distance, he noted their large demonic adversary tearing into the police and SWAT cordons a block away.

And not far behind, the Destroyer lumbered rapidly toward the scene and its long anticipated rematch.

Abbie shook her head. "Glad we're back here. I ain't gettin' in the middle of Round 2 between those two."

"Discretion, it seems, Leftenant, is the better part of valor in this case," Ichabod concurred. _Whatever reason is left in there, Dubois, use it! We don't need too much destruction down there!_

It was a wish of fancy. More like spitting in the wind for what was about to happen…..


	25. Round Two

Chapter 24 [Seven minutes earlier—Police Cordon]

Irving sat on the sidewalk dejectedly in the midst of a police guard detachment. He had hoped to have a fair trial away from all of the magic and darkness around Sleepy Hollow. Instead he remained at Ground Zero in the magical shooting gallery. He tried to shut out the other people around him from the courtroom and the rubberneckers who'd joined them behind the police cordons.

A SWAT truck pulled up in front of them. Several heavily uniformed officers with heavy artillery spilled from its back. They lined up in front of the cordon; their eyes urging their peers to push the peanut gallery back.

Irving knew full well of that particular squad's capabilities. Again any mortal foe, he'd take them in a heartbeat….

….problem was the issues in the courtroom were not being caused by a mortal adversary.

Worse still TV vans and mouthy reporters recorded the whole thing for digital posterity off to the side.

_Can this get any worse? _Irving rubbed his face with his manacled hands. He felt ready to cry—not a manly response but a real one nonetheless.

"Have faith, Captain. It will work out," Brother Tony admonished gently while placing a steaming cup in front of him. He sipped from a like cup of his own.

"All Hell is breaking loose and you say _it'll work out_?" Irving queried in disbelief. "Reverend, this is the real deal here."

"I am aware of that, Captain Irving. We are all safe out here. Are we not? The mess is being contained in there. Pray for guidance," Brother Tony retorted.

"Crane, his wife, Dubois and that Japanese lady aren't out here. They're stuck in there with our friends. How do we get them out?" Irving wondered.

"They will get themselves out when the time is right," the minister declared while trying to remain patient. "Trust that they _are quite capable _of dealing with such threats. I have seen David survive worse over the past few decades."

"You're serious?" Irving met the minister's eyes. "So the stories about Dubois…?"

Brother Tony shrugged and took a big draught from his cup. "Some are made up of course. But yes he has survived a great deal. Trust that he will do so now." He saw Jenny muscling her way through the mob and signaled to her. "Miss Mills! Over here!"

She knifed left through the crowd and toward their position. When the police trained their weapons on her, she urged, "Whoa, Boys! I'm with the minister here."

"That is true, Gentlemen," Brother Tony assured them.

"She's also with the Sleepy Hollow Police Department, Gentlemen. She's not here to break me out," Irving assured his guards. "Take a seat, Mills, and keep your hands where they can see them."

"Why the Hell not? All crap's about to break loose and we can't get to the courthouse," Jenny supposed. She sat down hard on the sidewalk next to the prisoner.

"Where is Jennifer?" Brother Tony wondered.

Her eyes motioned toward the courthouse in question. "She went after your demon boy in there." She witnessed several flashes of light coming from the building's windows. Her ears heard the loud screeching. She saw Brother Tony fall to his knees and begin praying. She remembered something Corbin had shown her…a false lead of sorts…a possessed mortal but not one of Moloch's from France….

Something she'd cautioned Abbie out when the latter first contacted Brother Tony.

"What the Hell?" Irving stared incredulously at her looking for answers.

"Moloch's about to get that all right," she affirmed. Another flash of crimson followed by a loud boom emanated from the courthouse. "DAMN!"

"Did you see that? Secure the damn cordon now!" the SWAT leader commanded his men. He holstered a hand held bazooka in his hand and waited for some sign.

On cue, Moloch fell through the open crater that had been a window to the pavement below. Its impact cratered the pavement. It sensed its quarry close by. _YOU! IF I CAN'T HAVE HIS SOW OFFSPRING, I'LL HAVE HIM! _ It moved in a rapid blur covering the distance between itself and the cordon in half of an eye blink. _STEP ASIDE OR DIE, MORTAL WRETCHES!_

"FIRE!" the SWAT commander bellowed at his troops.

Around him, the heavily trained platoon opened fire with machine guns, armor piercing rounds, hand held mortars in addition to the commander's bazooka. They saw the projectiles engage the creature in front of them….

….and clearly have no effect as the smoke cleared save to enrage the demon further….

Moloch roared and engaged the platoon. Before they could fall back, it set to its grisly task. Claws slashed. Hands snapped necks like twigs. Blood flowed across the pavement. It laughed cruelly at the audience. _SO MANY SOULS TO PLAY WITH ! YOU WILL ALL BE MINE! _

An impact on the pavement shook them all and clearly got their attention.

One of the reporters stared incredulously. "THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?"

Brother Tony prayed more fervently. Then he opened his eyes and bowed his head. "Lord, protect us."

Jenny stared at the fiery Destroyer rushing at them. Any doubt she'd had minutes earlier dissipated like fog before the morning sun. She now had affirmation of those village stories from the Vendee….

That chronicler, Edrinoux, had described the thing perfectly.

"Sorry, Brother Tony, get the Hell out of the way!" Jenny yanked the minister back into the crowd. "Irving, move your ass!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The prisoner just avoided a fatal swipe from Moloch's talons. He dove into the retreating crowd to try and conceal himself. While he hated being a coward, discretion was the better part of valor in this case….

Moloch ridiculed this move, _I CAN SENSE YOU, HUMAN! SURRENDER OR I SHALL KILLTHEM TO GET TO YOU! I WILL RECLAIM YOUR DAUGHTER! I….. _Then it stopped cold. _YOU AGAIN? _It turned to find the Destroyer watching it.

The fiery avenger bellowed in rage at its adversary. Then it engaged the other demon head on while landing key blows in the process. Then it blasted the brown demon across the square and into a fountain.

Moloch rose angrily. _SO YOUR MASTER SENT YOU, DID IT? TOO BAD I CAN'T FINISH IT MYSELF! I'LL KILL YOU! _It blurred around flying fragments of asphalt and concrete hurling in its direction….

…too bad it didn't avoid the fiery burst combined with mystical energies that struck its side…..

"GIT! DIE!" The Destroyer spat in rage; its fiery hands glowing with prepared bursts for its demonic foe.

_ONCE AGAIN YOU'VE BESTED ME, CREATURE! THERE WILL BE AN ACCOUNTING! _Moloch glared at their surroundings. It knew the mortals would expose more than it wanted by what they already had. _SOON! _With that it vanished into thin air.

The Destroyer hissed under its breath. The fear, anger and range of other emotions from the crowd only infuriated it further. It screamed at the sky. Then it disappeared in a dark flash of light from the scene.

She gulped in realization. "That thing was the Destroyer? Edrinoux was right."

"Indeed he was, Miss Mills," Brother Tony concurred. "Fortunately the Lord restrained the thing today. I pray that David and the others will be all right."

"You and me both," Irving concurred. He saw the judge walking toward them. "Great. Here we go." He swallowed hard. "Are you all right, Your Honor?"

"Quite so, Captain Irving." The judge pointed at one of the remaining officers. "Please remove those handcuffs. Captain Irving is free to go. The demon admitted its guilt."

Irving rubbed his wrists after being freed. "It's that easy?"

"With your track record, yes it is. You have a bigger threat out there. All of you," the judge admonished before heading back off into the crowd.

"That's the quickest acquittal I've ever seen," Jenny remarked.

"I told you, Captain, to have faith," Brother Tony reminded them. He saw Ichabod, Katrina, Abbie and Jennifer rushing toward them. "Speaking of which, are you all right?"

"Abbie? ABBIE!" Jenny, in spite of herself and out of character for the moment, rushed ahead and embraced her sister tightly. Relief flooded her senses. "How'd you get out of that crappy place?"

"We stuck Parrish's butt in there. That's definitely not a place I want to go back to for vacation or anything!" Abbie complained while going with the moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah I am. I had to keep Irving and the good minister under watch, you know," Jenny cracked. "Hey, British, you okay?"

"Katrina and I are quite all right, Miss Mills. I'm relieved that Moloch has been driven away for the moment at least. Any sign of our fiery friend?" Ichabod queried.

"Look at this square, Crane. Does it look like the tooth fairy did this?" Abbie inquired sarcastically.

"Point taken. Wherever it is, I'm hoping it is being constrained," Ichabod declared.

"Trust in Him, Captain Crane. For now I would direct you all to follow me back to Wabash. Perhaps you have time for a quick dinner there?" Brother Tony offered.

"Dubois promised me a visit back in the day, Brother Tony. Perhaps I can get that tour?" Ichabod reminded the minister.

"I think that can be arranged," the minister agreed while leading the group toward his truck and Jennifer's car.

For them all, it had been a series of near misses and badly judged decisions all around. Fortunately they'd come out of it unscathed relatively speaking. Still it had been one battle in the ongoing war.

The ongoing war…no way they'd forget that fact. No way….


	26. Connecting Eras in the Village

Chapter 25 [Later that Afternoon]

[Wabash]

Fresh off of the events of that morning, the group headed north along the state road toward the adjoining village. They took the promised tour around the village and surrounding countryside. They enjoyed some apple picking in a quiet orchard. The village's diner pleased them with fresh coffee, donuts and hot cider as a treat.

Ichabod admired the old fashioned tastes. For the first time since his reawakening, he felt close to a place. Granted the diner was modern. However he recognized the general store and church from his previous visits. Palmer Pond had not changed much since the Revolution. And even if the farmhouse itself dated from twenty years into his long sleep, it stood in the very spot where the old cabin had entertained him and several officers after Saratoga. _It is amazing how this village stands the test of time! I wish it was closer to Sleepy Hollow. I'd like it here._

"So this is kind of like your era, is it?" Abbie supposed while glancing out the window toward the church.

"This village is very much like it, Leftenant," he noted with a thoughtful nod. "The church and general store were here on my last visit." He pointed toward the iron hitching post. "That is where I tied my horse."

"You're serious?" Abbie had to keep a straight face. Sometimes her partner's experiences left her stunned.

"He is," Katrina concurred. "How are you feeling, Abigail?"

"It's Abbie, Katrina. I'm doing great. Thanks for the rescue," Abbie expressed with a shrug and a grin. "I could almost see Corbin here."

"He spent some time up here checking things out," Jenny informed them. "Papa's all right by the way."

"He finally showed up? Where is he?" Abbie wondered.

"Back at the farm. Apparently he's sleeping off what happened." Jenny related. "I can't believe he has that thing inside of himself. Wow."

"It is something to deal with indeed," Ichabod concurred. Glancing across the green toward the general store, his mind flashed back again…..

[Wabash—Dubois Mercantile, the Day after the Second Battle of Saratoga]

Driven on by responsibility and admitted concern over the other captain, Ichabod had forsaken rest and pressed his steed to Albany and then north to Wabash. He and Benedict Arnold had delivered Burgoyne and the surviving British POWs to their superiors there. They'd recounted the battle leaving out a great deal of the sorcery and paranormal activity.

As if prompted by Washington himself, the state governor accepted the cursory account. He thanked the two officers for their service. Then he requested that Ichabod head north to check on Dubois himself.

After a crisp salute, Ichabod did just that heading straight north up the postal road and retracing the way Dubois had shown him months earlier. He bunched his cloak against the stiff north wind and spurred his mount through the autumnal woods and falling orange and red foliage toward the green. Reaching the church, he dismounted and tied his horse to the newly painted iron post in front. Then he walked briskly across the green dodging a few sheep as he went. _Am I smart doing this? Cullensech said to leave him alone. Still my superiors say to do so. _Ichabod sighed to himself and went inside the general store.

Behind the counter, Jennifer saw him enter. "Captain Crane, good morrow, Sir! I trust you had a pleasant ride up here? Can we tend to your horse?"

"That is most kind. Later though, Miss Dubois. I am on urgent business from Albany. Is your father here?" he requested.

"He's been asleep for the previous day and a half upstairs. Mama, my sister and Aunt Cybelle are with him now. If you wish to see quietly, I'd be happy to guide you up there," Jennifer offered. She saw Penelope move behind the counter in her stead. "Follow me, Sirrah." She led him up the creaky stairs to the second floor and down a narrow hallway. At the third door on the right, she rapped loudly. "Mama?"

"Yes, Jenny?" Angie peered out curiously. "Captain Crane, good morrow. Sorry but Dave's asleep." She allowed the visitor to see into the room.

Ichabod noted two women clad in green robes tending to his comrade. His nose wrinkled at the smell of incense. His ears picked up on the whispered chants. "Are they…witches?"

"Priestesses of their goddess actually," Angie corrected gently. "The older one is Cybelle. The other one is our daughter, Deirdre. They are trying to get him rebalanced."

"Quite a challenge, Madame, if you don't mind me saying." Ichabod cleared his throat.

"Captain, what exactly happened out there? Dave and…the Child…don't get like this over dealing with brigands or large scale fights," Angie wondered. "He was ranting about not being able to stop her."

Ichabod looked again at his friend. As he did, he saw Deirdre turn toward him….

…and he saw the high priestess' twin of sorts….

Ichabod started. His eyes went wide. "That's her! How can she serve a fire demon and that goddess too?"

Deirdre suddenly waivered and found a chair before she collapsed. She sobbed. "Th…That's what Papa meant, Auntie."

Cybelle rubbed her niece's shoulder. "Collect yourself, Dear. Watch your father. I need to speak with this man." She headed out of the room and closed the door behind herself. "I am Cybelle, the High Priestess of Althanor. And you are?"

"Captain Ichabod Crane of the New York State Regiment, Continental Army, Miss Cybelle. Forgive my manners." He bowed to her courteously. "I come from our High Command in Albany. After he disappeared from the battlefield, we were concerned."

"And you had good reason to be, Captain Crane. We nearly had a full war on our hands…a separate magical war," Cybelle recounted. "I watched the battle from my realm. Fortunately the fire demon did not send its full forces…the dark coven."

"Dark coven?" Ichabod wondered. "Forgive me. What do you mean?"

"Just as Deirdre and I serve the goddess, others serve the fire demon. Others follow this Moloch as you saw your red coated adversaries doing. The woman in black—you saw her?" Cybelle continued.

"Aye. I did. She looked like your companion. She called Captain Dubois grandsire or something like that," he replied.

Angie closed her eyes and fought back several tears. "Grace."

"That's what he called her. Dr. Dubois, I am terribly sorry," Ichabod apologized. "Cullensech mentioned a battle decades ago where you'd lost her."

"Grace is Dave's and my granddaughter by Deirdre," Angie explained. "The dark coven kidnapped her when she was just a baby. We were never able to get her back. And now she is outwardly serving that creep?"

"I am afraid so. She helped the creature Captain Dubois became to drive Moloch from the battlefield. Then she said for him to follow her home wherever that is. It was a challenge," he clarified.

"Of course it was! We will have to deal with her there," Cybelle insisted. "If you will excuse me, we shall speak more when the time comes. Thank you, Captain, for your visit and report. I appreciate your candor. Safe travels." With that, she walked back into the room and closed the door behind herself.

He shook his head. He clearly felt terrible about upsetting everyone with his accounting. "I should go."

"No, Captain," Angie disagreed. "It is not your fault. You had to find out what happened. And we filled each other in." She sucked in a sad breath and collected her resolve. "Now we'll have to deal with her and the rest of the demon's forces on top of this Moloch character. It never ends. That's why we need friends." She smiled for his benefit. "At least share a meal with us. Dave will be awake by then. He'll want to see you."

"Please do. We always have room at the table," Jennifer added with a helpful smile.

With that, Ichabod felt himself relaxing…

[Present Day]

Jennifer rubbed his shoulder coaxing him back to the present. "Seeing something else, Captain?"

Ichabod jerked awake with a start to find himself back in the present. "I was back in the store outside of the Duboises' bedroom after Saratoga. I was telling them about Grace."

"_Her?_" Katrina shuddered. "She nearly brought my coven to ruin. Fortunately something else happened and she vanished. She never had the chance to hunt us down completely. We don't know why." She looked at her husband curiously.

"You do, don't you, Crane?" Abbie queried.

Ichabod nodded curtly allowing a sad sigh. "It's not a story to be told here." He glanced at Angie recalling _her other secret_. "The mood's already bleak enough. I'd rather not add to it." He got up from his seat. "Perhaps you might guide us to the cemetery, Miss Jennifer?"

Jennifer nodded. "I shall." She leaned close to him and expressed in a whisper, "Thank you, Captain, for your discretion. I appreciate it." Then she led Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny and Katrina toward her car. "It's going to be kind of tight both ways. Sorry."

As they walked out, Katrina realized, _Ichabod was there too when the witch was put down? How could I have been so stupid as not to be watching? He could've killed himself! I would never have forgiven myself! _She rubbed against his arm.

"It's all right, Katrina. The balance was preserved. I'll tell you more when I can," he noted as they got into the car. As he did so, he almost started again.

For a split second, a female figure in a dark hooded robe watched them from the woods. Then she disappeared again.

"Crane, did you?" Abbie wondered while motioning to that spot.

"Yes I did," Ichabod agreed. _Now what will we have to worry about? _

[Settlers' Grove, Wabash Cemetery]

After stopping at Walter's Flowers in adjacent Cherry Plain, the group entered the small village cemetery. While a few modern stones dotted the closer landscape, they headed for the back right corner of the necropolis. They watched as the different eras seemed to peel away before their eyes.

"This place has grown since my last visit," Ichabod remarked plainly. He noted a revolutionary era grave and bowed to it. "Colonel Richards was a good friend. Hopefully he's resting in peace." He straightened himself. "Pardon me. I wanted to pay respects to another friend."

"Quite all right, Captain. You know a few of the folks in this place, I'm sure," Jennifer assured him. "Not that much farther ahead anyhow." She walked past two more stones before stopping in front of a large granite model. "Here we are." She pointed to the next stone over. "Penny's over there with her husband. Ricky's three stones over. Nyoki's right there." She pointed at the stone vertically adjacent to her parents.

"Are you serious?" Abbie considered the Duboises' stone first. Then she studied Nyoki's marker. "Unfreaking real!"

"Such is the nature of the Mobius spell, Abbie," Katrina explained. "Much as with Ichabod, Jennifer's parents and friends moved through time. As with you, however, Ichabod moved forward. By going back in time, your parents are stuck in their own paradox. They were and are still great allies."

"If he can deal with that inner demon beast," Abbie supposed. "So he was really alive back then?"

"Very much so," Katrina agreed. "Deirdre was the one who helped me to get to the sanctuary so that Jeremy could be born safely. As with her parents, this Deirdre doesn't know what happened _yet_."

"May we make this present as wondrous as possible," Ichabod wished as he laid the flowers by his friends' gravesite. "Good afternoon, Captain Dubois. Once again, my friend, you served your country well. You are a marvel with how you contain your inner self and keep moving ahead on the good path. With many thanks. Until we meet again." He crisply saluted the grave.

"We _are _going to dinner at their farm, Crane," Abbie reminded him dryly.

"With the future selves, Lieutenant. These older counterparts had experienced much more than my parents have at this point. Is there anything else you'd like to see, Captain?" Jennifer offered.

"No. I am quite all right. Thanks," he expressed before escorting Katrina toward the front of the cemetery.

"As the man said then, dinner awaits," Jennifer urged the Mills sisters as they followed the couple in question toward the car.


	27. Morning Preparations

Chapter 26 [Sleepy Hollow—Crane Residence—Next Day]

Ichabod stirred with the sunrise. As his eyes blurred into focus, he looked about the bedroom. Every knickknack seemed the same. The furnishings all remained in their usual order. While nothing had virtually changed in his house, everything seemed different….

…ties between past and present….

…ties between friends….

…revelations that other demons beside Moloch and their minions competed for the Witnesses' attention…

…most importantly the wonderful woman still dozing on his left…

He frowned while feeling the pressure. Since waking up in the cave, he'd struggled to cope and adjust to this new world. He'd fumbled with the new technology. He'd struggled with new idioms and language use. He relied closely on friends and allies perhaps too closely for his liking.

Now Katrina needed his support in that regard….

Frankly, while he wouldn't have had it any other way, that scared the Hell out of him.

He turned onto his left side and watched her sleep. His ear caught her downy soft breathing and heartbeat. Her warmth provided a break from his anguish. His heart skipped a beat at her smile.

He loved her more than words could express…more than feelings could relay….

…hence why all of this scared the Hell out of him….but this was Katrina…..As such his heart took the rudder from his head….

"Sleep well, my Love." His lips whispered a kiss on her forehead before he carefully pulled himself from the mattress. He padded across the floor and grabbed his robe. Then he made tracks for the kitchen.

For her first day, a surprise was definitely in order…..

_What to make? What to make? _He knew he wanted to serve her breakfast in bed. Question was though what he could fashion for her given the contents of his refrigerator. He discovered a dozen eggs, a quart of milk, a wrapped package of Swiss cheese, some ham, an onion and a couple of green peppers….

….all of the ingredients for his wife's favorite breakfast…

He brought out the cutting board and quickly cubed the meat and cheese. Then he began to do the same to the peppers. As he did so, an enthusiastic smile broke through _Doldrums'_ overcast. His energy quickly picked up a notch as he chopped the green vegetables for his masterpiece.

She would not be disappointed on that morning.

Before he could start on the onion however, an expectant knocking came from the door bringing him back to Earth.

"Now who the Devil could that be?" He calmed himself with a deep breath. Perhaps it was the paper boy seeking another subscription or some such thing. While he praised the chap for an enterprising attitude, he would not be deterred from his quest. He peered out the window.

Abbie waved at him while holding up a bag.

He relaxed and allowed his partner a welcoming smile. His hand turned the knob and quickly opened the door. "Good morning, Leftenant. Do come in. I was preparing breakfast. Have you eaten?"

"I brought some cinnamon rolls but you've seemed to beat me to the punch, Crane." She surveyed his preparations. "But look at you. That looks like a killer omelet. You know how to make those?" She arched an eyebrow at him mischievously. "This I have to see."

He straightened himself almost indignantly. "I used to make this for her quite frequently, Miss Mills." He broke several eggs into a large mixing bowl, mixed them with the milk and whisked the mix through with a wooden spoon.

"I'll start coffee if that's all right." As she measured the grounds into the coffee basket and poured the water into the coffee maker's reservoir, she noted the care with which her colonial ally crafted the meal. While always persnickety about detail, she saw Ichabod's OCD tendency click up another notch. Just as when he spoke of his wife, his efforts seemed more precise. She noted his desire for perfection.

_Some day I'll find a man who'll do that for me! _She flipped the switch and started the coffee. "Got that going. I wish I would've known your big project, Crane. I would've brought some mushrooms with me. Would've made quite the stone omelet."

He chuckled while getting the reference. "Indeed it would have. You do realize that the incident in question happened in Wabash."

"Get out!" Seeing him put his finger to his lips, she blushed. "Sorry."

"Quite all right. I just don't want to wake Katrina for a few more minutes yet." He removed a large skillet from the cupboard and greased it with butter. "Corporal Bottomsworth, I believe, the young man's name was. Despite being in King George's army, he had quite a head on his shoulders. The cauldron sat right on the green by the church." He chopped onions and placed each piece in the egg mixture. Then he poured the whole thing in the skillet. "The rest of the story went the way it is told now except for one detail."

"Which is what?" She wondered. Despite knowing full well about her partner's age, she still marveled when he referred to the colonial past.

"The Mohawks and Iroquois contributed as well." He smiled warmly. "It was a testament to the interconnectivity of the region at that point. Quite unique actually. But then, as you've seen, Wabash is a unique place both then and now." He eyed the stovetop dials.

"Put it on medium, Crane. You don't want to burn your artistic flair now," she sassed half-seriously.

He nodded and did so. "I won't but thank you." He checked the perking coffee. "Anything we should be concerned with?"

She shrugged. "Other than the fact that Irving was reinstated this morning, I don't want to talk about work right now. The moment is too precious. _She _is your main concern. The other stuff can wait."

"Indeed she is. Thank you." He smiled warmly at Abbie. "Going up there served as a mixed reminder of sorts." He turned toward the pan and prodded at the cooking food with his spoon.

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to say, save it for later, Crane. Focus on the positive. We'll deal with everything else at the precinct," she reminded him firmly. "You want her to put a whammy on you?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I doubt that would happen." He flipped the omelet to let it brown on the other side. "So where is Miss Jenny?"

"She had some lead to follow in Central Massachusetts. Don't know what though," she noted.

He scratched his bearded chin. "If it's where I believe it is, Miss Jenny had best take care. She seeks the other demon and its minions. As you said, enough for now." He took out three matching mugs and plates and set them on the counter. "Breakfast is ready. Just a minute." He crept back across the room and peered into the bedroom.

Once again Abbie admired his devotion to his wife. _The lady's already doing him good. _She poured coffee into two of the mugs and set them on the table. Then she covered the cooling meal.

Other things were going on at the moment. Breakfast could wait….

[Bedroom]

Even as the Witnesses talked, the aromas drifted into the adjoining chamber. They tickled Katrina's nostrils and invited themselves to her sensibilities.

She stirred and reached out. Even after a couple of days' freedom from Purgatory, she still couldn't believe she was really there. That she'd slept in a real bed. That she and Ichabod had enjoyed a real night together. _It's so warm and delightful! _Then she took a deeper whiff and smiled dreamily.

She knew immediately what he was up to. Admittedly she debated about whether or not to barge into the kitchen and watch her resident genius at work. She'd enjoyed such things before 1781. She would do so again.

His footsteps drew close to the door.

She rolled her eyes but shrugged. _Let him have his surprise. _She smiled almost playfully while rolling over on her left side, closing her eyes and feigning sleep. Even if he was unaware of her doing so, her ears discerned every creak of the floorboards under his feet. Somehow she managed not to chuckle and ruin the surprise.

"Katrina, wake up. Good morning," he bade her gently. His lips brushed _Amor_'s brush strokes across her forehead.

"Mmmm? Ichabod?" She made herself sound drowsy while turning in bed and opening her eyes to face him. "Whatever have you been up to? I missed you here."

"My apologies. I was crafting your favorite breakfast. Lieutenant Mills stopped by with some cinnamon rolls as well. I have coffee brewing as we speak as well," he explained. "I had hoped to have breakfast between us before going to the station. My apologies."

"Nonsense. Abbie is welcome, Ichabod." Katrina rose from the bed and pulled on her own robe. She cinched the tie around her waist. She sniffed the air. "You made it, didn't you?" She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled warmly. "The shining in your eyes is all the thanks I need." He took her hand and guided her into the kitchen/dining room. There he saw Abbie setting up three places at the table. "You set an excellent service, Leftenant. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Crane. Good morning, Katrina. Sleep well?" Abbie replied pleasantly. "Sorry for barging in. I was updating him on things and bringing some breakfast by for you both."

"As I was telling Ichabod, Abbie, you're welcome here. We appreciate everything you've done for us," Katrina assured her. "Now shall we enjoy this marvelous breakfast?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Abbie agreed while pouring coffee for everyone. "A feast to celebrate things."

"And for renewing other forms of bliss," Ichabod concurred.

Katrina nodded while sampling his culinary handiwork. The tastes sent her taste buds hurling back two centuries. She smiled in delight. "You have not lost your touch, Ichabod. This is delightful."

"I'm glad you like it," he expressed heartily. He savored the omelet as well. However the company made the meal more special. Perhaps the world took much from him in the previous two centuries.

Yet in this moment, he had everything he wanted. And that was worth savoring in itself…..


	28. An Invitation

Chapter 27

[Sleepy Hollow Police Station—Two Hours Later]

Fresh off of the shared blissful feast and hurried preparations on Ichabod's part, the Witnesses walked into the precinct guardedly. Given the events in Eagle Plain, they had no idea what to expect within those doors. Finding nothing seemingly out of sorts, they made their way over to her desk and took their usual seats.

"I almost expected some of the FBI boys here after that mess," Abbie presumed.

"Do not wish for trouble where there is none, Ms. Mills. I certainly would not where Captain Dubois is concerned," Ichabod gently corrected her. Still his eyes shot this way and that. "We do need to speak on the other matter at some point."

"Yeah _that hooded person_. Love to know who it is," she replied tersely while shooting him an anxious look.

"I cannot be sure of _exactly who_. However the specter serves the fire demon. The robes match those of its cult." He bit his lip while recalling the scene at Saratoga once again….

…while seeing Grace dealing with Moloch and challenging her grandfather's alter ego….

…while dealing with another blurred scene in his head….Sounds of dogs snarling, a sarcastic laughing and the Scream of Dubois' demonic alter ego banged at his ears like cymbals.

"Crane? Crane, what is it?" she wondered. She rubbed his shoulder supportively. "You're remembering something? More of the Revolution?"

"Yes. I know there was one more mission that General Washington sent me on where Dubois was concerned. It's so unclear." He rose from his chair and absently walked over to the water cooler. Much as he'd seen others do, he took one of the small paper cups from its dispenser and pushed the button to fill it with water.

She got up and walked over to him. Occasionally he'd get like this but those instances were increasingly infrequent. But she knew that if Washington sent her partner to accompany their previous day's host into some hell, it must have been something truly horrible to behold. "Deep breaths, Crane. Don't fall over on me now."

After draining a refilled cup, Ichabod exhaled a deep pained breath. "I shan't. Thank you though." He saw Irving coming toward them. "Good morning, Captain. It's a pleasure to see you reinstated."

"Thanks, Crane. I really appreciate that. My family's okay and everything's back on track. We all have a lot to be grateful for." Irving allowed them a few heartbeats to take in the gratitude and set their thoughts in order. "I need you both in my office though."

_Damn. Here it comes. _"Captain, maybe we can give Crane a minute? He's having some sort of flashback," Abbie interceded.

Irving nodded in understanding. "Maybe what I have in mind might help, Mills. Follow me. I just have questions." He motioned for them to follow them.

"Let us hear what he has to say," Ichabod noted. Maybe he was hurting but he wouldn't put on a display for the precinct. He straightened himself slowly and headed toward the captain's office in an example of British stiff upper lip.

Besides Irving was right. The mess at hand wasn't over. On the contrary, it was growing.

Abbie followed her partner and kept a careful eye on him. "It's okay, Crane."

"Depends on what you're referring to, Leftenant," Ichabod insisted. He rapped on Irving's door. "Captain?"

"Yeah come in," Irving called as he opened the door for the Witnesses. He ushered them inside and shut the door. "Take a seat." He rubbed his own forehead while sitting down behind his desk.

"How is your family this morning?" Ichabod queried.

"Cynthia and Miley are great. Thanks, Crane, for asking." Irving smiled at the former revolutionary. "I'd say you're dealing with some heavy garbage after the past week too. Wabash brought back memories, didn't it?"

"I'm dealing with it." Ichabod glanced at both of them. "Perhaps this is a different century but the players remain the same on the board. The game remains as high stakes now as it was in my native time, Captain."

"And Dubois? Got to say it was a trip having dinner with folks after visiting their gravesites." Irving frowned. "Wish I knew how they did it. Time travel? Damn."

"Must be some ride," Abbie concurred. "Wish he weren't so freaky though."

"Yeah try seeing that fiery thing he turned into up close and personal. At least it kicked Moloch away from us," Irving recounted. "By the way, I just heard from Eagle Plain. The bailiff called me. Apparently the courtroom looks like new. Not a trace of the damage or the fight outside. That's some trick."

"Seriously?" Abbie glanced at Ichabod who shrugged. "Crane?"

"Magic is a powerful ally. There are others out there, Captain, who agree with you. Do not leave things undone to provoke panic. It is the reason why most of Moloch's history is not relayed by the modern chronicles. You two don't know everything. There's a reason for that," Ichabod advised pointedly.

"And you do?" Irving asked incredulously. "Crane, what's the deal with Dubois? You knew him back then."

"Yes I did." Ichabod rubbed his hands together. "There are those around him and me both who shroud the truth for the Greater Good. I have been to where he was raised. He calls the place 'Dante's Dark Wood on Earth'. I concur. The dark robed ghost we saw in Wabash yesterday is one of the beings from that place. As you learned yesterday, there are other demons beside Moloch who are out there. We must be careful." He stared out the window out onto the precinct floor and the cops therein. "They can never know."

"The fun never stops," Abbie lamented with a bit of sarcasm. "So what happened with the horsemen? We trapped Parrish in Purgatory but the others just disappeared."

"Moloch took them somewhere, Ms. Mills. We shall see them again," Ichabod assumed. "Meantime we have achieved a breather of sorts. I suggest we take it."

"Well Dubois himself has a mission for you," Irving noted. He handed Ichabod a folded piece of paper. "Although it might be as lethal."

"Thank you. I doubt that but we'll see." Ichabod unfolded the paper and studied its contents. A smile creased his features. "That sounds like him."

"What is it, Crane?" Abbie wondered.

"An invitation. Listen…." Ichabod started to read:

"_Dear Captain Crane,_

_Greetings on this fine morning. Please accept my gratitude for your assistance in Eagle Plain. It is a welcome pleasure to know there are those who can help in the bigger battle. In my life, there are not many who can both accept the mantle and carry it with the dignity that you and your friends do. I wish I knew more of what happened but I know you all did great. I appreciate it._

_I was hoping that you could return to Eagle Plain and guest lecture for my class at the college here. I'd introduce you as a visiting professor so as not to expose you. It would be on the Revolution. Given what you know about George Washington and the Continental Army, it would be very insightful. Of course Angie insists on having you and Katrina for a fine meal afterwards._

_I do not know why but the Child seems to trust you. Given how he usually is, I want to foster this collaboration on all levels. For some reason you seem familiar but I don't know how. Wish I did. Maybe some day I will find out._

_Looking forward to your response. Best regards from Jennifer, Angie, Nyoki and Brother Tony as well._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_David Dubois, Ph. D. "_

"Wow. A chance to strut your stuff. You made quite an impression, Crane. Nice," Abbie assessed. She wanted to ask about the Child but decided not to. "We making another road trip then?"

"Captain?" Ichabod queried.

Irving shrugged. "I'm not turning down any allies in this fight, Crane. Share what you know with some discretion. I'll pass on this trip but I'll want the full report when you get back. Got it?"

"I understand. Thank you," Ichabod accepted graciously. "I'm sure Katrina would like a visit with our friends as well." He stood quickly. "Shall we, Ms. Mills? I wish to consult the library."

She glanced at the two men. _Now what? _"Captain?"

"It's okay. Remember though, keep me in the loop. That's all. Remember to reply to Dubois' invite and let me know when you both will be heading upstate again. Thanks," Irving concluded.

As they left, she inquired curiously, "So what's brewing now?"

"Hopefully just an inspiring lecture and some time with friends. Let us buy lunch and a Starbuck's. Then we'll go into that," Ichabod noted while heading for the front door.

Abbie followed closely wondering what he was about to reveal now.

The fun, it seemed, never did stop…..


	29. Putting Priorities Straight

Conclusion

[Althanor]

Deep within its obscuring mists, an isolated island sat in the midst of its placid lake. A few birds sang in the oak trees and over the brush on its edges. In its center, a small community of priestesses carried on lives of service and sacrifice much as they had for centuries.

In her straw hut, Cybelle watched the events unfolding on Earth with mixed feelings. While she remained concerned with the combined threat of Moloch and the fire demon, she readily desired the Witnesses' involvement in the ongoing conflict. Having watched the events in both past and present, she knew well of the need for such things. "Yes, Captain Crane. Do accept that invitation. It is time for you to have allies once more."

"Pardon me, Mother," another priestess cut in with a graceful bow.

The high priestess noted the presence of her sister. "Greetings, Genaria. I see you've done well. The outside world does not need to know of what happened _yet_."

"And what of the dark spirit pursuing your brother and his friends? It cannot be a good portent," Genaria presumed.

"No it isn't. We have achieved a small victory here. The war is never over, Genaria. We all have sacrifices to make. We need more information on this Moloch and its minions. In addition the foul pyres burn once more in the Lower Valley. We should be wary," Cybelle insisted. "I shall have to consult with Jon and Deirdre when the opportunity allows. Katrina Crane has her uses. Perhaps at some point, she will join us as well." She bowed to the other priestess. "Thank you for your service."

"Always, Mother. Thank you." With another bow, Genaria departed for her prayers.

Cybelle sighed heavily. She could relate to how Ichabod and Katrina felt about things. She'd watched her son, Jonathan, and niece, Deirdre, leave for the past to restore their community and help Dave in his efforts in eighteenth century Wabash. And then there was her niece. She walked out of the hut and across the commune toward a specific goal.

After a ten minute walk, she'd reached the village's cemetery. Weaving her way toward its rear, she encountered a single granite marker against the fence. Charms and mystical binding spells surrounded it. A foul stench emanated from the ground.

Cybelle bowed her head. Even if the others had no idea, she knew the deceased's ghost had returned from the netherworld once more. "Grace, why? Why?"

She stood there for a while wishing for answers. There would be no other additional ones forthcoming for the moment at least.

Duty was Hell. That was for sure especially in the face of the brewing storm…..

[Crane Residence—that evening]

Ichabod sat on the front porch tensely. He knew that they'd scored only a temporary victory at best. Soon he and the others would jump back into the fray. He just wished he could relax a bit.

The stars overhead twinkled soothingly from their nocturnal perch.

"I wish." With Abbie's assistance, he'd called Wabash on the telephone. Within a fortnight, he'd be speaking with Dubois' class and renewing acquaintances once more. "I wish I could share more information." He leaned back while his memory wandered back once again…

[Morristown, NJ—a fortnight after Saratoga]

After a series of exhausting rides for both horse and rider across southern New York State and New Jersey, Ichabod pulled up on the reins of his mount stopping them just inside of the colonial command camp. He'd had much to consider since Saratoga. Most of his preconceptions of good and evil were challenged irrevocably.

How much did Washington know about these events?

Just _who or what _was Dubois anyway?

Where would Ichabod himself stand on these things?

His mind remained a jumble while tying the reins to the hitching post. He saluted the guards outside of the main command tent crisply. "Good morning. Captain Crane to see General Washington."

"The general's inside. Go right on in, Captain," the guard on the left complied with an equally crisp salute of his own.

"Thank you," Ichabod accepted. He walked crisply into the tent where he found Washington reviewing a survey map and making notes on a piece of rag paper beside it. He stood at attention before his superior. "Good morning, Sir." He saluted.

Washington glanced up at the visitor and returned the salute. Then he rolled the map back up. "Ah, Crane! Back from Saratoga! Excellent! Captain Arnold sent a splendid report on your actions during the conflict. Well done. You have justified my faith in you completely." He smiled approvingly. Still he could see something troubling the other man. "Is something bothering you, Crane? We won. Because of Burgoyne's surrender, France is entering the war on our side. Whatever could be troubling you?"

Ichabod exhaled deeply. "Of course I am thrilled with our victory and France's aid in our endeavor, General. I am still dealing with some of the things I encountered on this mission. Demons and magic?"

"Ah I see." Washington took two glasses out of a small case. "There is a lot more to the world than conventional mundane methods, Captain." He filled both with white wine and handed one to the visitor. "You need to learn that the world is not just black and white."

Ichabod nodded in acknowledgment. He sniffed the drink while taking in its aroma.

"Captain Dubois held up his end according to Arnold. I trust you saw his inner demon at work. That could be what's troubling you, hmmm?" Washington supposed.

"I saw other creatures too, General. And some sort of witch that challenged Dubois' inner creature. She took her lead from a fire demon. How can we ally ourselves with a man that was formed from _that_? How can we trust him?" Ichabod worried. He waited with his glass for his commander's lead.

Washington sipped thoughtfully while letting Ichabod's concerns mull about in his brain. "And you think that Dubois serves that demon much as she did. That's your concern? That he'll turn? I can assure you that he won't, Captain. I've known him for over a decade. He fights against the very forces you talk about. And you haven't seen the worst of it yet."

"Yet?" Ichabod gulped in spite of himself.

"That demon has a coven of its own. Dubois has already been here and gone, Crane. He says nothing but good things about you. He will also need your help in dealing with the woman in question. I believe you are the man for the job. When I need you to, you will go into the Valley of Darkness with Dubois and his allies. For now, however, you have done well. Thank you. You are dismissed," Washington concluded as he finished his drink.

Ichabod did the same and handed the glass back to Washington. "Thank you, General. I await your command." He saluted and left the tent wondering what would happen next.

Seemed there was more to war than he'd gathered in the first place…..

[Modern Day]

Ichabod shook his head. Even after his encounters with Moloch and its minions, there was still so much to understand. Hell he barely could cope with the secrets in Washington's Bible much less implement a strategy around it. He struggled with formulating strategems in the midst of adjusting to a new century and people.

His mind swam with nightmares surrounding Cicero, Cornwallis, Burgoyne and Dubois. And that was without a clear view of the last encounter with the fire demon's coven in the accursed valley.

Still Duty was Duty. As a soldier, husband and father, he could do no less….

A gentle hand brushed his shoulder distracting him from the task at hand. A cup of warm mulled apple cider was set down on the end table next to himself.

"You need to relax, Ichabod. I won't have you dying from stress on me," Katrina advised knowingly. She sat down in the opposite chair and gazed into his eyes. "We need you. _I need you._"

He sipped on the fruity drink and felt himself calming already. He felt her gentle spell working on himself. "And I need you. I'm remembering more of those missions, Katrina."

"Rowenshire," she affirmed before taking another sip. "The place that made David what he is. I fear the other demon has challenged Moloch. Now both sides will challenge each other. We all need to stick together."

"I don't want to lose you, Katrina." He embraced her desperately. "I can't lose you again."

"You never lost me, Ichabod." She smiled reassuringly at him. "We may have been trapped in our separate prisons but we remained in each other's hearts. Our love will not be denied." She locked lips with him for emphasis.

Rather than fight the kiss, he surrendered willingly to it. It swept him away from the reality and battlefield for the moment. He could forget for the moment about the conflict to come.

All that mattered was the gorgeous witch in his arms. The witch that was his heart and life.

They had won a battle. They could enjoy the spoils before the eye passed over them renewing the storm's wrath. And on that day, the Cranes and their allies would fight once more.

But for now, let's allow the Cranes their space, shall we?

THE END


End file.
